ROTBTD Rise of the Seasons
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: SEQUAL TO 'A FROSTED NIGHTLIGHT' (Set 2 years after) : Kid's are disappearing from their beds, and it's up to Jack and his new friends Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, and Toothless to find them before the Luna Eclipse in four days... Can they do it? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once upon one of the last days of a golden Summer, there was a boy and his dragon.

The boy, was called Hiccup Horrandus Haddok III, the dragon was called Toothless. And together they had many wonderful adventures, going wherever they wanted to go, searching the whole world for other Night Fury's and new friends. But there were still three very special friends they still needed to meet.

'Where are we going today Hiccup?' Toothless' growls said inside Hiccup's head as he stretched yawning himself awake.

"It depends on where you want to go Bud," he answered looking out over the landscape, seeing forests and mountain ranges in the distance.

Suddenly they both heard singing coming from somewhere in the forest.

 _*Flower gleam and glow,_

 _Let your power shine_

 _Make the clock revise_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt,_

 _Change the Fates design_

 _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine.*_

As soon as the singing stopped, the two nodded in agreement and Hiccup hopped onto the back of his dragon slipping his left prosthetic foot into the clip to control Toothless' prosthetic tail fin and the flew towards the forest and in search of the singing.

* * *

In the forest a young girl was just unraveling her just-finished-glowing magical hair from the injured rabbit she had found.

When it was unwrapped the rabbit tested his paw on the ground quickly lifting it back up and looking at the girl with big eyes.

"It's ok," the girl said in a patient and caring voice "I promise it's all better now. Trust me..."

Slowly the rabbit put it's paw back onto the ground and hopped along a bit quickening it's pace and growing his smile the more he did it. He was about to run into the forest, when he stopped and ran back to the girl, rubbing up against her showing his appreciation.

"You're welcome little guy," she said sending him on his way "Stay safe!" she called growing to her normal size after re-braiding her hair, turning around and seeing a boy and a dragon staring with wide eyes at her.

Screaming, the girl quickly shrunk herself and ran into the bushes.

"Wait please," the boy said "We didn't mean to scare you. My names Hiccup and this is Toothless. What's your name?"

"Ra... Rapunzel," the girl said quietly peeping out of the thorny branches of the bush at the boy.

"Can you come out Rapunzel?" Hiccup asked "We wont hurt you I promise."

After a few quiet minutes that seemed to stretch on for ever Rapunzel crawled out of the bush and growing in size to talk to Hiccup still a bit nervous of Toothless.

 _ **'She doesn't like me Hiccup...'** _ Toothless said in his friends head, showing sadness as he laid down on his forepaws.

"Is... Is he ok?" Rapunzel asked taking a small step forward.

"He just thinks you don't like him..." he said "Here give me your hand..." After taking hold of Rapunzel's wrist making sure he wasn't too tight, and she couldn't slip out, he slowly moved the two of them forward placing her hand in front of Toothless' nose.

To say the Rapunzel was scared was an understatement... She was downright terrified. Never had she been this close to something this big, and scary, and able to rip her to pieces and... Her thoughts were cut off when she felt something press against the palm of her hand. Opening her eyes she saw Toothless and his big green eyes looking at her asking for her to trust him.

After a minute, Hiccup let go of Rapunzel's hand only for it to stay on the dragon's nose both staring into each others eyes.

After another minute, Toothless pulled away and looked at Hiccup.

 _ **'I like her... Can we keep her Hiccup?'**_

 _'Toothless, you can NOT keep a person.'_ Hiccup said though their minds so Rapunzel didn't hear, not that she would of been paying attention if she could, she was staring at the hand that had touched Toothless.

 _ **'I keep you,'**_ Toothless said _ **'So why can't I keep her?'**_

 _'You do not keep me'_ Hiccup said checking to see if Rapunzel was alright. "And you can't keep her because she might have a family looking for her." he said not noticing he said it out loud.

"Um actually no I don't." Rapunzel said playing with a strand of her hair that got missed in the braiding. "I'm all on my own out here. Apart from my name my hair and my powers, I don't know anything about me."

 _ **'See so we CAN keep her,'** _ Toothless said smirking and giving a small nod to Hiccup who just rolled his eyes and turned to Rapunzel.

"What do you mean your hair?" he asked.

"My... My hair is kind of special..." Rapunzel said playing with it more not wanting to make eye contact with either them.

"You going to tell us then girly?" a loud Scottish accent voice asked above them, scaring Rapunzel and making Hiccup look into the trees to see a girl sitting on a branch her back against the trunk playing with an arrow out of the quiver on her waist a bow on her lap.

Seeing the weapons Toothless started growling and showed his teeth at the new girl who scared his friend.

"No need to get annoyed at me Draco," she said putting the arrow away and jumping down. "I was only asking a question." seeing that this didn't work, she undid her belt and put her bow and quiver slowly on the ground pushing them away raising slowly hands in the air always having eye contact with Toothless.

After seeing the weapon be pushed out of her reach, Toothless retracted his teeth but still looked at her with an evil glare.

"What's it going to take for your dragon to like me boy?" the girl asked still standing where she was keeping her eyes on Toothless.

 _ **'You can start by apologizing to Rapunzel you big meany!'**_ Toothless said narrowing his eyes.

"Er..." Hiccup said.

"There's no need to call me that," the new girl said acting as if she was hurt. "But fine I'll apologize." she said before turning to Rapunzel who was hiding behind Toothless' wing. "I'm sorry. Anything else?" she asked turning back to the dragon.

 ** _'You can hear me?'_ ** Toothless asked new eyes placed on the girl with fiery red hair.

"Sure I can hear you," she said taking a small step forward. "Can't everyone?"

"How?" Hiccup asked speaking up. "How can you hear him?"

"Anyone born from flames can hear dragons talking," she said "We just can't talk back unless we're speaking. Which sets my question to you next lad and how you can?"

"Born of flames?" Rapunzel asked coming out "And... And who are you?"

"My names Merida," she said "And 'Born of flames' means, well just that." seeing none of them understood Merida reached out her hand and in the palm a small flame appeared. "So you going to keep me too?" she said cutting off her magic and picking her bow and arrows back up smirking.

'You... You heard that?' Toothless asked backing away a bit.

"It was kind of hard to miss with your boy yelling to you you can't have her." she said coming closer one hand out the other scratching him under the chin.

"So once again setting my question to you laddie," Merida asked looking to Hiccup "How can you talk mentally to your dragon?"

"I... I don't know," Hiccup said "I've just been able to do so since we woke up together on Dragon Island all those years ago."

"Wait, What did you say your names were?" she said with new interest.

"Hiccup and Toothless, why?" Hiccup said stepping back a bit.

"Because you're legends in the dragon world for getting them out of the slavery of the Red Death and mending the bond between Viking and Dragon." Merida said giving a mocked curtsey to them.

 _ **'Do you know if there are any other me's Merida?'**_ Toothless asked not paying attention to their talk bumping into her nearly knocking her over.

"Sorry little guy but you're the only Night Fury these eyes have ever been set on." seeing this upset him she continued "But I haven't been around tha world that much to know if I missed anything. So there might be..." Happy this got a gummy smile and a few nose bumps.

"So getting back to how this all started..." she said turning to Rapunzel "What about your hair?"

"Um... The best way to explain is for someone to get hurt. Or... Or we find something really old." Rapunzel said quickly trying not to suggest that anyone should do anything to hurt anyone else.

Suddenly for no reason at all or explanation, it started to snow and laughter could be heard, confusing the girls and annoying the boy and his dragon.

"You can use me then Blondie!" a teenagers voice said from the opposite tree Merida was in. Making them spin around to see a boy in brown pants and a blue hoodie, white hair just sticking out of the hood a frosted shepherd's staff in his arms over his shoulders.

"What do you want Jack?" Hiccup asked rolling his eyes and going to see if Toothless was alright. Being a dragon he didn't like the cold that much.

"Is it wrong to come and see my best friend?" Jack asked getting down frost spreading around where he stood, pulling his hood down reveling his face.

"Well when you're not invited or all that best of friends then it is," Hiccup said getting back up only to fall back down as he slipped on some ice Jack had just made.

Jack was laughing so much he missed the big black dragon running up and pinning him to the ground cutting his laugh short as he looked into the Night Fury's eyes.

"Hey it's just a joke Toothless, do you have to do this to me every time?" Jack asked struggling to get up.

"He only does it every time, because you knock me over every time." Hiccup said after getting back up, and coming over to pull Toothless off of the boy.

"I'm getting the feeling you two know each other then?" Merida said trying to ignore the words Toothless was whispering about the boy.

"Rapunzel, Merida, Jack Frost." Hiccup said "Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Merida." he said pointing to the appropriate girls rolling his eyes when Jack bowed with a big smile on his face.

"Ladies," he said getting back up and leaning on his staff.

"So Jackie, what ya mean Rapunzel could use you?" Merida asked.

"I'll answer that with my own question..." Jack said making a snowflake spin on his fingers "How old do you think I am?"

"17?" Merida asked shrugging.

"A... bit older."

"19," Rapunzel suggested.

"He's going to be 319 years old this Winter," Hiccup said so this would end.

"Way to cut the game Hiccup," Jack said pouting like a five year old folding his arms, trying not to laugh and cut the act at the girls stares.

"Well you sure don't act like it boy," Merida said coming to first.

"Yeah... That's what Bunny says too, But when you're a Guardian of Childhood with Fun as your center, it's kind of hard to act your age. Don't you think?"

"What are they?" Merida asked.

"The Guardians of Childhood are a bunch of people chosen by the Man in the Moon to watch over the children of the world." Jack said pointing his staff to the sky pointing to the Moon looking down on them.

"So am I a good test subject or not?" Jack said cutting the feeling and looking at Rapunzel.

"Um... I don't think it works on immortal Guardians..." she said.

"You said was **'The best way to explain is for someone to get hurt'** first right?" Merida asked pulling out one of her arrows and swiping it over her left hand.

"There," she said "Now you can show us."

"Ok," Rapunzel said undoing her hair and wrapping it over Merida injured hand "Just don't... Don't freak out..." she said to the three of them.

After getting nods from everyone Rapunzel started singing.

 _*Flower gleam and glow,_

 _Let your power shine*_

Suddenly from the roots on her head, Rapunzel's hair began to shine as bright as the Sun and continue as it flowed all the way down.

 _*Make the clock revise_

 _Bring back what once was mine*_

The three teenagers and dragon were following the light of Rapunzel's hair with wide eyes and gaping mouths as it neared Merida's hand.

 _*Heal what has been hurt,_

 _Change the Fates design_

 _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine.*_

Once she stopped singing her hair stopped glowing and all eyes turned to Merida as she unwrapped her hand, gasping and showing the others that the cut was gone.

"Please don't freak out!" Rapunzel said to all of them doing her hair back up.

"I'm not freaking out are you freaking out? No I'm just surprised with you hair and the magical qualities it posses. How long has it been doing that exactly?" Merida said the only one able to speak pulling in her hand and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Err... Forever I guess." Rapunzel said looking to the others and silently asking if they were alright reaching her hand out to Toothless leaving the boys rambling a bit like Merida was trying to convince the others that they weren't freaking out.

"I don't know how I got it, I just have it. A bit like Hiccup and Toothless talking." she said before anyone could ask that question.

Suddenly Jack spun around holding his staff with both hands. Eyes moving side to side.

"Is everything alright?" Rapunzel asked trying to see what Jack was looking at.

But before he could answer, four black horses with glowing yellow eyes came out of the shadows one charging for each of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Jumping up Jack swung his staff and shot ice at the one coming towards him killing it. Quickly he turned to see Merida and Hiccup shooting fire blasts at their ones but Rapunzel was frozen stiff. Running Jack jumped in front of her and swung his staff again killing that one too.

After they were all gone he stepped forward.

"PITCH!"

"No need to yell Frost," a British accented voice answered. "Good job by the way spotting my Nightmares. Although I'm a bit surprised to see you in Summer. North kicked you out of the Pole or something."

"Why are you here Pitch?" the Winter Spirit said looking all over the place every so often turning back to the others.

"Is it wrong to come and see my best friend?" the voice answered back using what Jack asked Hiccup against himself.

"You are NOT my friend." Jack said trying to control himself still not seeing his enemy.

"No, I suppose not. After that Easter you got those weirdo's to finally play with, you don't see us as partners anymore."

"I WAS NEVER YOUR PARTNER!" Jack screamed slashing out his staff into the forest not caring what damage it did.

"Temper. Temper. After two years you still get mad at the simplest things? Not a very good inspiration to Jamie and his friends are you."

Suddenly Jack froze in place.

"What did you do Pitch?" he asked "TELL ME!" he cried.

"You'll need to be a bit more polite Frost." Pitch said the sound of enjoyment in his voice.

Sighing Jack dropped his staff and cleared his throat.

"PLEASE tell me..."

"Well now you're a bit more polite. I simply had an old friend sing one of her songs and lead them somewhere."

"Are you going to say where?" Jack asked.

"No... But I'll give you and the Guardians and your friends four days to find them. If you can't find them after the fourth day, their ours to have all the fun in the world with."

"Like I'll make a deal like that," Jack said turning his back to the trees and walking back to the group.

"So you don't care about the kids Jack?" Pitch asked stopping him in his tracks.

"Any other clues then Pitch?" Jack asked turning back around.

"No," Pitch said still in the shadows.

"When's the timer start?" Jack said.

"In the morning. After the fourth moon sets your precious children of the world are ours."

With that and a evil laugh Pitch was gone.

"You going to explain all of that to us Frost?" Merida asked, helping to keep Toothless calm.

"Yeah, but we need to meet some more people first." Jack said pulling out an ordinary snow-globe out of his pocket giving it a shake and throwing it to the ground where it exploded into a multicolored portal.

"Ladies and guests first. Fair warning, where we're going is a bit cold." Jack said bowing.

"And we're going..." Hiccup said getting on Toothless pulling up the girls.

"To the North Pole."

* * *

Once they were all through, the first thing the three on the dragon did was wrap their arms around themselves.

"It's freezing," Merida said and it had to be really cold for it affect a child born of the flame.

"Well I did warn you," Jack said above them. "Come on, this way." he said zooming off to the only building in sight for miles.

"You heard him Bud," Hiccup said twitching his foot to work the pedal to make the dragon fly.

After a short flight, they all landed in front of a pair of gigantic oak wooden doors. Checking that the others were still there, Jack walked up and knocked getting a Yeti opening it to let him in.

"Hey Phil," Jack said smiling, cocking his head back to point out the others. "Brought some friends over and we're just going to go see North. Ok?"

With that, Jack called the others in whose eyes only got even bigger when they saw what was on the other side on of the door.

All over the place there were Yeti's, elves and toys of all shapes and sizes.

"NORTH!" Jack called walking in a little bit telling the others to follow him.

"Jack?" a strong thick Russian accent called back followed by heavy foot steps and the sound of fluttering wings, _'Tooth must be here'_ Jack thought.

"Is it alright that I bought some friends over North?" Jack asked still walking up the stairs checking to see no one was left behind.

"It depends who your friends are," North said coming to meet them in the Globe Room.

Both groups looked at each other with confused looks. The Guardians because of the dragon, the teenagers because of who they were meeting. Santa Clause and the Tooth Fairy.

"On a bit of an unrelated note," Jack said freezing an elf in hopes it will cheer him up, "Manny say anything lately?"

"No," Tooth said confused a bit "Why?"

"We... Had a little run in with Pitch and got something to tell you, but you might want Bunny and Sandy here too." Jack said not wanting to look either of them in the eye.

Nodding in understanding, North went over to the control panel and turned the switch activating the Northern Lights, the beacon to call the Guardians over to the Pole in case of emergencies.

"So while we wait for them..." Jack said trying to bring joy to the room. "North, Tooth, these are some new friends I met in the woods today, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup and Toothless. You lot these are two of the other Guardians North, AKA Santa Clause, and Tooth the Tooth Fairy."

"We can see that," Merida said playing with the fire turning it into three small blue flames and playing a small game of hide and seek with them as if they were her brothers, surprising the Guardians.

When Merida felt peoples eyes on her she stopped and turned.

"Oh yeah." she said clearing her throat and curtsying "Merida a child born of the flames." she said then whistled to call the three blue flames "And these are Wisps. They're suppose to lead to to your fate, wee devils more like most of the time. But when you need help, they'll always be there to lend a hand." she explained holding one in her hands bringing it to her cheek letting it rub itself affectionately against her.

Just then a hole opened up near the globe and out jumped a giant rabbit who had boomerangs to his back, and through the window, in his famous golden sand plane came Sandy.

"What's it this time North?" Bunny asked not seeing there were others in the room.

"Bunny?" a voice asked making him turn around.

"Punzie?" Bunny asked "What are you doing here?"

"Jack, er... Invited us to come over after a small talk with 'Pitch' in the woods a few minutes ago," Rapunzel said.

"And what he say Frostbite?" Bunny said turning to Jack who was up on the Globe, looking at the lights mostly North America.

"He said that from the morning, we have four days to find Jamie, his friends and however many other kids he had his 'old friend' swipe before we lose them." Jack said seeing patches all over the place but not seeing a pile up any where. "Where are they!" he asked in frustration rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Whoa back up a bit Frostie and take it a bit slower," Bunny said "Not all of us can go as fast as you can."

"Can you guys try and explain," Jack asked waving his hand to the teenagers moving to the other side seeing the same thing, patches but no build up.

"Basically we were all together in the woods, Rapunzel had just shown us something," Hiccup said getting a 'Thank you' look from her from not saying anything about her hair. "We were attacked by some black horses, then 'Pitch' said basically what Jack had just said. 'That he will give us four days, staring in the morning, to find these kids he got by an 'old friend singing one of her songs' or we lose them'."

"But that..." Jack stopped since there were new ears in the room. "But he didn't give us any clues as to where he's stashing them." Jack said coming down anger on his face, breathing heavily trying not to let any tears shed.

"Um it's probably none of mine or our business Jackie," Merida said after sending the Wisps away "But what's the deal with this 'Jamie'? I mean you looked like you could freeze the whole forest in anger, then this guys says this name and you just stopped."

"Let's just leave it at Jamie's a very important kid to me." Jack said. "Now, if I can be excused I'm going to go and make some Pitch Black snowmen to blow up to get rid of my anger so I can start this 'quest' with a clear head."

And with that Jack jumped and flew out the window. After a few silent minutes they heard a war cry like yell from outside and an exposition.

"Can anyone else explain," Merida asked the other Guardians.

"We could," Tooth said still hovering next to North "But if anyone should say why he's so important it's Jack." she said getting nods in return.

"Getting back to this story," North said snapping everyone back "You said Pitch had an 'Old-Friend who sang one of her songs to bring the children to him'?"

"Not very helpful we know, but we're just passing it on," Hiccup said trying to stop Toothless from eating the frozen elf.

Sandy was over the Globe now continuing where Jack left off but having no better luck.

"So what do we do North?" Bunny said his sensitive ears picking up Jack cursing to Pitch outside. "Start now and get an extra half day searching in? I mean it's not like Pitch will play fair right?"

"That's it!" Rapunzel said smiling.

"Nice to see you agree with me Punzie, I'll go get Jack," Bunny said hopping over to the stairs.

"No," Rapunzel said laughing slightly. "Pitch wont play fair. And the closer we get to the kids, the less fair he will be, and the harder it will be to continue."

"So..." Merida said testing the string on her bow and testing it (unloaded) to see how far it will pull back making slight adjustments every now and then.

"So _in the morning_ ," she said strongly "We split up to try and find the kids keeping eyes peeled for anymore of those horses or anything strange. Then that night we come back here, say what we found then head out to the place that had the most protection and you know repeat..." she said.

"Seams like a plan to me," Hiccup said having successfully gotten the elf away from Toothless who was now pouting because of it. "Who's going to say it to Jack?"

"I think give it a minute mate," Bunny said ears raised and pointing to the window.

"Aww... you do care Bunny," Rapunzel said giggleing at the look on Bunny's face at were he just place himself.

"I... I do not," Bunny said "I just don't want Jack to kill one of our side before this starts, dropping our chances."

"I don't remember the girl say anything about Jack, Bunny," North said chuckling.

"I got eggs to paint," Bunny said a bit too quickly tapping his foot and going back down his Tunnel to the Warren.

* * *

Outside Jack had calmed down enough to rebuild his snowmen and was firing at them again blowing their heads clean off.

"Having a bit of a tantrum are we Jack?" a new voice said making him spin around, only to see no one there.

"Who's there?" Jack asked staff raised checking all around him.

"Oh just a friend," a women's voice said "I'm sure you must of heard about me."

"Not really," Jack said dropping his staff a bit and choosing to sit on the ground looking out across the frozen horizon. "And I'm not in the mood for guessing games at the moment." he said.

"Well then just tell those Guardians 'Lorelei says hi'." she said and left with out a trace, leaving Jack alone with his headless snowmen.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun began to set, Jack got up and headed back inside wondering who that women was.

When he got to the door he nearly bumped into Merida who was coming out to call him in for the night.

"Having too much fun in the snow were you?" she asked letting him in.

"Actually I was just admiring the lovely landscapes that the Pole had to offer." Jack said nodding in thanks and walking with her up to the Globe Room where the others were, all of them having their eyes on the globe.

"Hey North, I'm not sure if it's important but I was asked to pass on a message by someone," Jack said loudly getting everyone's attention.

"And what might that be Jack?" North asked turning his attention to the boy.

"The message was 'Lorelei says hi'." Jack said "Not that it means anything to me, but there you go," Jack said not noticing the Guardians having their eyes on him slight fear in them.

"Who's that?" Hiccup asked coming to stand next to Jack, followed by Toothless.

"This is bad, this is very very bad," North said "But she's meant to be gone. Did you see her Jack?"

"Not really, she just called out and asked me to pass on that message." Jack said.

"You mind telling us kids why its 'very very bad'?" Merida asked pausing her continued game of hide and seek with the Wisps from before. "And who exactly she is?"

"She's an old ally to Pitch Black," North said flicking some switches in the control panel to the Globe making figures appear instead.

Hiccup was only half paying attention as he stared up at the girl with blue eyes and red hair and heard the story.

"I... I know her," he said getting looks from everyone. "Well I don't really _know_ her, but she was one of the gods the Vikings use to worship." he turned to Toothless who was only nodding in agreement.

' ** _She's real pretty, but I don't like her singing,'_ ** Toothless said bumping into Hiccup for attention.

"What was wrong with her singing?" Merida asked hearing what he said.

"She was a Norse siren who used her powers of music and singing to lure people into danger." Hiccup said scratching Toothless behind the ear.

"That's right," North said getting them to pay attention to him again.

"Pitch and Lorelei worked together, a long time ago stealing children in the night using her siren like songs. The more children she had under her spell the stronger she got, meaning she could gather more children."

"So where did Pitch fall into this?" Jack asked.

"It was Pitch's job to keep all but the children asleep, so Lorelei would not be disturbed, and then keep those she had with her asleep so she could feed off of them." Tooth said her feathers getting ruffled and wings moving faster in anger.

"So why doesn't Toothless like her singing?" a shrunken, so she can let the fairies play with her hair, Rapunzel asked loudly.

"Dragons have very sensitive hearing," Merida and Hiccup said together, blushing a bit afterwards.

"Yeah, and even though I found out some years ago they like music," Merida said smiling "Their liking is not the same as ours."

 ** _'Hey!'_** Toothless cried turning to her **_'You're the ones who can't tell good music. Dragons love it. Most use music to find partners.'_**

"I didn't say Dragons didn't like it, I said their choices are different to ours." she said sharpening her arrows for tomorrow.

"Is there any way to pick out where she is to shorten our search to save the kids quicker?" Jack asked breaking up the conversation all but Hiccup were only half getting.

"The stories were Lorelei was the siren of the Rhine River in Germany." Hiccup said.

"That's right." North said nodding. "But I have doubts that that is where she is now. It would be too obvious a place seeing that we know about it."

"Bet my bow she's there then," Merida said "Bet she'll make us go on a wild goose chase everywhere else cause we think it's not there, that's going to waste our time isn't it?"

"I think we should look there North," Tooth said agreeing with Merida and the words she was saying. "She may not be there, but we won't know if she is or not if we don't try."

"And what if she's not?" North asked forgetting the others were there "We would of spent a whole day wasting our time looking for her and gain nothing that will help us find the kids."

Jack in the rafters, wasn't really paying attention.  
Although he cared for the kids a lot, he was thinking about them too much to let the sounds of the people below him in swearing that when this was over he was going to find Pitch and kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack spent that night on the roof under the stars, giving all his hopes to Manny that Jamie and the other kids were fine.

The conclusion everyone got to was that Jack, Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel will go looking around in Germany, while the others went to search for Lorelei in other parts of the world.

Feeling an unwanted presence behind him Jack just asked "Why are you doing this?"

"Can't a girl have some fun?" Lorelei's voice answered as she came over to sit next to him looking up at the stars as well.

"You think, kidnapping thousands of children from their beds, is a fun activity?" Jack asked gripping his staff tight.

"You may of guessed this already Jack Frost, but this is Pitch's idea," she returned "I'm more into those stupid sailors who come a bit too close to my rocks."

"So since you're not all that up for this, are you going to tell me where you're hiding the kids, so we can find them and we can leave each other alone?" Jack asked already knowing what the answer will be.

"Oh of course not. This is the most fun I've had in century's." Lorelei laughed smiling. "Besides it will be an honor to play this game of chess with the Guardians and the Seasons." she said getting up.

"Who?" Jack asked confused getting up as well so they kept in eye contact.

"Oh dear I said too much," Lorelei said being all dramatic bringing the back of her hand to her forehead. "Well you were going to find out sooner or later. But for now I'll keep you guessing. Toodles."

And with that she was gone leaving a confused Jack on the roof.

Turning to the moon he asked.  
"If you know what that was about Manny," he began "I'd appreciate it if we were told before this starts so we wont have to worry about it."

*o*

After not getting anything, as usual, Jack went back inside heading for the kitchen to make himself some hot chocolate, quietly singing the lullaby Jamie's mum normally sings to him and Sophie just before they go to bed.

 _*Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part_  
 _Baby of mine*_

Making it to the kitchens, Jack got out his 'Worlds Best Guardian' mug along with coco-powder and milk measuring it out and heating it up.  
 _  
*Little one, when you play  
Don't you mind  
What they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never to tear  
Baby of mine*_

Getting out two spoonfuls of the coco-powder and placing them in the mug, Jack packed that back up and went to wait for the microwave to stop so he could add the milk.  
Once it did, he added it to the powder and stirred until it was all mixed in, putting the spoon to one side and feeling the drink warm his hands as he finished the song.  
 _  
*From your head to your toes  
Your so sweet  
Goodness knows  
You are so perspicuous to me  
Cute as can be  
Baby of mine*_

Jack was about to have his hot chocolate, bringing the mug to his lips when...

"Cute song" a Scottish accented voice said making Jack jump and drop his mug of hot chocolate breaking and spilling it everywhere. _  
_"Awe did the wittle Baby get scared and drop his hot chocolate?" Merida said babying her words laughing at the annoyed look on Jack's face.

"What do you want Merida?" Jack asked picking up the broken pieces and mopping up the drink.

"Can't I come in here to get something to drink too?" she asked hoisting herself onto the side so she wasn't in Jack's way.  
"I also wanted to ask you _'Who were you talking to on the roof?'_ "

"I was talking to Lorelei happy?" Jack asked as he rang out the cloth and began to make himself another mug of hot chocolate.

"Well what she say?" Merida asked finding some iced buns in the cupboard. "It must of been something important to get you to come back inside."

"It was along the lines of, **'This is Pitch's idea but she wont tell us where she is either way, and she feels it's an honor to have the Guardians and** _'The Seasons'_ **play this game with her'**." Jack said bringing his new dink to his lips leaning on the side to face her.

"The who?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No idea," Jack said shrugging.

Just then they were interrupted by one of Tooth's fairy's who came up and flew around Jack's head stopping in front of him when he noticed she was there.

"Baby Tooth?" Jack asked putting his drink down so she could land on his hands and they could talk, but instead she just grabbed his sleeve and began pulling on it with all her strength.

"I think she wants to show us something." Merida said stuffing the last bun in her mouth getting down.

"Ok, ok we're coming" Jack said fetching his staff and following the fairy out of the kitchens.

* * *

After following the fairy to the Globe Room and being told to wait till she came back, there was an awkward silence between the two teens.

After a bit, Merida spoke up.

"So, where did you learn that song anyway?" she asked looking around for something to talk about.

"When you're alone for three hundred years, you get to learn a few things." Jack answered, not wanting to get into this, up on the globe again hoping it had changed and there was a big obvious ' _We're here! Save us!'_ pile up somewhere. But like before found nothing.

Merida was about to ask more questions when Rapunzel, Hiccup and Toothless, North and Tooth came in with Baby Tooth on her shoulder squeaking and pointing to Jack and Merida to her.

"What's the problem?" Hiccup asked first rubbing sleep from his face.

"Don't ask us, we only came here because Baby told us to." Jack asked stopping himself from icing the floor for Hiccup to slide on.

"She says she over heard you and Merida talking about you seeing Lorelei on the roof," Tooth explained to the group.

"Yeah," Jack said nodding not liking the looks he was getting. "And she said **'It was an honor to have the Guardians and the Seasons playing her game'**." Jack said explaining what happened getting down. "Not that it meant anything to me of course. Doesn't help Manny didn't explain it either."

North didn't say anything and just stroked his beard in thought, looking at each of the teenagers in front of him.

"Who, or What are the Seasons?" Rapunzel asked trying to keep a yawn from escaping.

"The Seasons are a group of four spirits, with elemental powers that co-ageist with the season of the year they represent." North said a shine of wonder in his blue eyes looking at the teenagers in a new light. "And I have a feeling in my belly, that the new generation of them is you four."

"Ok back up a bit North," Jack said after a minute. "I followed you when you were saying who they were. But then you lost me when you said it was us."

"Yeah we only met each today," Merida said stepping forward "How can we be these Seasons, if we don't know each other?"

"And what do you mean by **'the new generation'**?"Hiccup asked tilting his head a little.

"Meaning there were Seasons before you," Tooth said zooming out of the room returning a bit later with a big red book in her arms looking through the pages as she did muttering to herself.

"Every twenty years or so," she began still looking "Four spirits to boys two girls with, as North said elemental powers that co-ageist with a season of the year, find each other and become the new Seasons who work together to keep the year running and help look after the kids, while it's their season."

Finally Tooth found what she was looking for and laid the book down on the table to let the four see.

Illustrated on the page were four people two men, one dressed all in green making him look like a solider the armor layering over it's self a helmet under his arm. The other wearing boots, black trousers, a white shirt and a purple clock locking by gold chains into a coin under his collar, a sword in his hand.

And two women, the one with straight red hair wore a dress completely made of leaves of every color that could be found in autumn a ring of berries on her head. The other wore an ice blue dress that slit apart down her right leg just past her thigh, glass looking shoes on her feet, wearing her hair in a braid coming down onto her left shoulder.

"These were the last known Seasons," Tooth said pointing to each one saying their names. "Buddy of Spring, Sirius of Summer, Amber of Autumn, and Crystal of Winter."

"Ok," Jack said speaking first more use to how weird things can get around here. "So if they're so special and important and all that... Why have we never heard of them before, or met them?"

Jumping up to get their attention Toothless said _**'I know Amber.'** _

"Yeah right." Merida "A dragon meeting a Seasonal Spirit. Never heard of such a thing."

 ** _'You calling me a lier?'_** Toothless asked getting in a fighting position his pupils becoming slits growls being heard.

"Break it up you two," Hiccup said stepping in between them blocking each other from view from the other. Then turning to Toothless asked "What do you mean you know Amber?" getting the others, mostly North and Tooth to listen.

There was about ten minutes of silence (apart from Merida's under the breath comments and words of disbelief) as Toothless told Hiccup his hatchling-hood story.

When they were done Hiccup went over to the book to see if the description Toothless gave for Amber fit.

"I think you owe Toothless an apology Merida." Hiccup said smirking.

"You mind passing on the story Hiccup?" Jack said who took refuge in the rafters above them playing with a live snow bunny to pass the boredom.

"Basically, Toothless met Amber when he was a hatching and he got lost in the woods. He said he met a pretty girl with red hair, berries on her head and wearing leaves, who helped him find the edge of the trees so he could go home."

"So one of us has met one of the other Seasons," Rapunzel said scratching Toothless under the chin smiling at how brave he must of been, lost all alone in the woods like that. "That doesn't mean we're Seasons too." she said looking towards North.

Just then one of Bunny's holes appeared and he jumped out one of those rare smiles on his face.

"Well put it this way Punzie," he said saying he had heard every word of this meeting. "When you're not healing people, or helping me paint my eggs, what do you do?"

"Help the plants to grow and paint the flowers," Rapunzel said starting to play with her hair not wanting to look into North or Tooth's questioning eyes.

"And what do you do Frostbite, when you're not bursting water pipes or messing with my egg hunts?" Bunny asked looking up to Jack.

"Bring the kids snow-days," Jack said changing the bunny into human figures making them run around in front of him chasing each other. "Remember? Snowballs and fun-times."

"So that's two," Hiccup spoke up getting to where Bunny was saying. "What about us and Merida?"

"I do not think it was by chance, Toothless met Amber when he was a hatchling," North said in a thinking voice rubbing his chin.

"And Merida was born of the flames right?" Tooth asked her getting a nod and a questioning look. "Fire equals heat, and heat goes with Summer."

After a few minutes for this to get into everyone's heads, Rapunzel asked "So why does Lorelei care so much if we 'play' or not?"

"Good question, sadly I don't have an answer," Bunny said shrugging.

"I'm a bit more curious as to why the time limit is only four days." Merida said playing with her bow again. "There must be something happening then, otherwise they wouldn't be doing this."

"Very observant, Season of Summer," a strong voice said behind her surprising everyone and making her spin around her bow armed and pulled ready to fire in ten seconds flat the arrow set at the target of the group of people they had just learnt about.

The old Seasons.

* * *

 **AN: The song 'Baby Mine' comes from Disney's** _'Dumbo'_


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly Merida loosened her bow, but kept it ready just in case.

"Sirius. Everyone. What are you doing here?" Tooth asked after hugging them in greeting.

"We came to give you, and the new Seasons some facts about this years first Autumn moon." Amber said stepping forward laughing on the inside as she saw Hiccup trying to hold back Toothless who wanted to say hello to her.

"So instead of Manny telling us the answer he sent you." Jack asked coming down joining the other teenagers. "I told you he never tells me anything." he added to the Guardians the air getting that bit colder around him.

"JACK!" the three of them hissed.

"It's quite alright everyone," Crystal said surprised at how much power this boy had, and that he was able to keep it under control so easily. "Jack, the reason why we're here is because Manny's preparing for the Luna Eclipse that will happen in four days.  
"It will only last a couple of hours, but while it's happening, he will be in a deep sleep and his magic will be cut off from Earth. Meaning all powers from all the Guardians will be shut off as well.  
"However those belonging to Season's will become more powerful. And that's what Pitch and Lorelei are intending to grab from you if you go along with this. Which I know at least you will." Crystal concluded getting nods of agreement from the others by her side.

"So they set this up," Hiccup began slowly going over what was just said "So we'll come to them looking for the kids, setting this time limit to make sure we'll be there, instead of having to track each of us down?"

"Exactly Hiccup." Amber said finally coming over to say hello to Toothless, nearly being knocked over surprised at how big he had got.

"So... How will this eclipse affect me?" Jack asked also going over what was said. "And why does Lorelei keep coming to see me? There are heap-loads of people here at the Pole, why doesn't she bug someone else for once?"

"Lorelei has an interest in you Jack," Buddy said speaking up at last "Because you have more power than anyone else here, because you are both a Guardian and a Season. And unlike other spirits and Guardians, you don't need children believing in you to be strong."

"So does that mean Jack's in the most danger or the one who has the most with the most responsibility in this?" Rapunzel asked playing with her hair, something Jack discovered she did whenever she was scared, or worried about something.

"It means he needs to be more sure he doesn't get caught by them." Bunny said preparing his boomerangs for that day.

"Like I'd ever get caught by them," Jack said returning to the globe, just in case it had changed since the last time he looked. It hadn't.

"Pitch seemed to find a way to do something like that when you joined us remember?" Bunny said having to avoid five hard thrown tightly packed snowballs thrown at him by an already upset Jack.

"That was **Not** my fault Fuzz-Ball!" Jack said getting down anger written all over his face eyes only set on Bunny. "If you remember, if you can, I had no memories back then so when I heard someone calling my name in a voice I knew I should know, I went looking for the source to find out who it was!" he said the room getting colder by the second as snow started to fall. "Wouldn't you of done the same thing? Or would you of known it was a trick since everyone you knew and use to care about is DEAD!"

Silence rang around the cold snow on the ground room as Jack finished what he had to say, anger still in his eyes as he went to his room and slammed the door.

* * *

After Crystal cleared the room of snow and Sirius heated it up again the teenagers, Rapunzel more than the others, had their eyes on Bunny.

"What was that about?" Merida asked rubbing her arms still a bit cold.

"And what did he mean he had no memory?" Hiccup asked. "He's a spirit isn't he? He should know where he came from."

"Jack Frost was not always a Spirit of Winter," North said shame on his face as he looked at Bunny too. "He use to go by the name of Jackson Overland who lived just over three hundred years ago." he said playing with the control panel typing in Jack's old name and getting a picture of a brown eyed, brown haired Jack with a seven year old girl in his arms both of them smiling and laughing with each other.

"That's Jack?" Rapunzel asked a slight blush on her cheeks as she played with her hair some more. "Then... Then who's the girl? If... If it's alright to ask."

"That was his sister," Tooth said a slight sigh in her voice. "And even though this is not our story to tell, it looks like it's a still a touchy subject for Jack so..." she said looking at the other Guardians getting a nod from North, Bunny staying out of this thinking on what Jack had said.

"One winter's day, they both went out to the pond a few miles away from the town they lived in, when the ice began to crack underneath Emma's feet. Jack using his fun to beat away the fear she was feeling, managed to get her to safety, but by pulling her across to thicker ice, he accidentally slid over to where she was just standing, and fell through the ice himself." she said pausing to calm herself down a bit.

"Manny on seeing what this boy had done, protect a child from danger saving her from the ice, used his magic to change him into the boy he is today.  
We don't know how or why he did not have his memories," she continued "But he stayed like that for three centuries. And because no one believed in him, no one ever saw or heard him either apart from other spirits."

"Then, two years ago," North said picking up the story to let Tooth rest for a bit, "Pitch Black decided to finally come back out into the open, bringing with him his fear and darkness.  
"Manny knowing we would need help in defeating him, choose Jack as a new Guardian. But on that Easter Sunday, because Jack was more able to stop him than the rest of us, he lured him away from us while his Nightmares who waited in Bunny's tunnels, smashed every egg, crushed every basket, making sure nothing made it to the surface." he stopped wondering if he should carry on. Looking to Tooth who nodded he continued the story.  
"We were on our last legs," he said sighing "Every child in the world had given up their belief in us," he said waving his hand to the Globe where there were thousands of lights, each one belonging to a believing child shocking the teenagers. "Every child but one, and that one became Jack's first ever believer. Jamie Bennett. With him his friends and Jack's power to stamp out fear with fun, we managed to defeat Pitch and Jack's been a Guardian ever since." North finished.

Another reign of silence went around the room as this was loaded into the teenagers heads.

"So... So that's why he acted like he did yesterday when we 'met' Pitch in the woods?" Merida asked "Because of the whole first believer thing?"

"Well lets put it this way Season of Summer," Sirius said making her jump forgetting they had guests. "If you had been on our own, not knowing who you are or where you came from, never being seen, or heard, or able to reach out to anyone because they didn't believe in you, for as long as Jack did. Wouldn't you be just as protective over the first one who ever showed that they can see you?" he asked not needing an answer.

* * *

In his room, Jack had his back up against the door his knees brought to his chest resting his head on them not even caring the others were telling his story to everyone. _They were going to be told eventually anyway._ He said to himself.

Jack's room was enchanted to always be cold, and keep the cold in. Something Jack was very thankful of for the moment, as he had let his emotions go and had frozen everything within a five meter radius of himself and the door, hard snow falling everywhere else.

Jack wasn't one to show his emotions or known to get as angry as he got with Bunny just now. But when he did show them, you had to be careful, because his powers are tied to them.

"Wow," said a cheery and surprised voice he did not want to hear at the moment said. "Love what you've done with the place Frost. And what you did to Bunny... Priceless."

"Just leave me alone please Pitch." Jack said turning his head to one side. "If you can't tell, I'm not in the mood for your games at the moment."

"Aww... Are you still upset that I had Lorelei sing Jamie and his friends to come to us Frost?" Pitch asked coming out to stand in front him, his hands behind his back.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" Jack asked tightening his fists as he said this, making it snow a little harder.

"I'm only here to ask if you're still going to play 'Hunt the Children' with me and Lorelei." Pitch said smiling at how upset Jack was. "I mean... If you don't play, that means the teams are not even and your side is saying they forfeit. Meaning we get to keep the children."

"I don't mean anything by this Pitch," Jack said still moping around on the ground "But you're really bad at Maths. It was uneven anyway. Eight v two remember. That not counting all the Nightmares I know you'll set for us to fight, And what ever Lorelei has planned.  
"But if it means getting the kids back," Jack said sighing getting up "Then yes. I'm still 'playing'."

"Oh goodie," Lorelei's voice now rang around the room as she popped up behind Jack hugging him tight. "Say Pitchy," she said looking to Pitch as she let go letting Jack fall to the floor coughing. "If they loose can I keep him? You know instead of you destroying him with the rest of them and all that?"

"Wha... What?" Jack asked looking up between the two wishing for a rewind button on time so he could hear that again.

"Don't see why not," Pitch said rubbing his chin, a thinking look on his face. "It will make him play that much harder wouldn't it?" he asked both of the forgetting Jack was there.

"There... Is no way... I'm going to place my own life on the line... just for your amusement." Jack said using his staff to help himself get back up. "And before you can pull out the 'Jamie card', I will play. But only for them. I am my own person. I stand alone in this world. Always have done, always will. I am owned by no one."

"Humph..." Lorelei said pouting like a six year old who didn't get what she wanted would.

Just then a knock came to the door.

"Jack?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well it seems our time here is up," Pitch said shrugging saying he didn't care either way. "Glad to know you're still playing though Jack. See you when you find the kids... If you do." he said seeping into the shadows with Lorelei.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, and after making the snow disappear, Jack opened the door.

"Hey Punzie, something wrong?" Jack asked trying to smile, running his hand through his hair.

"Well I was coming over to say the sun's up so we can start looking for the kids," Rapunzel said not looking Jack in the eye. "But then I heard you talking... well more like yelling, and got worried. Who were you talking to?" she asked looking up.

"No one." Jack said straight out. "Come on lets go."

"Before we go Jack," Rapunzel said stopping him. "Tooth and North told us what happened to you, and... And what Bunny was talking about. And I think it was very brave of you to do that for your sister, and Jamie and his friends." she said kissing him on the cheek, her lips feeling like warm rays of sun to Jack.

"But that wasn't a nice thing to say to Bunny. I'm not saying you should, but think about saying sorry. Ok?" she said as they started walking down the corridor. "After what happened, before he met everyone else, he was on his own too." she said playing with her hair again. "I just guess he's forgotten how it felt, he was just a kitten* when he lost everything and one he loved after all." she said.

"And you know this because..." Jack trailed off waiting for an answer.

"I'm a friend of his," she replied. "Why else do you think he'd call me Punzie, and know about my hair? And as he said I sometimes help him with his Easter Eggs."

After thinking for a while Jack said "I'll say sorry when he does. For now, lets just save the kids."

With that, they went back into the Globe Room, joined, Hiccup, Toothless and Merida and set the snow-globe for Germany.

"Be careful." Crystal said this to the teens her eyes more on Jack than the others, getting nods of agreement from the other Seasons.

"We will." Jack said the first one through the portal followed by Hiccup and the girls on top of Toothless.


	6. Chapter 6

Once everyone was through the portal, they made their way over to the river where Hiccup had mentioned Lorelei lived. All the while keeping their eyes open for Nightmares and prepared to fight.

Cautiously they reached the river bank surprisingly not finding anything.

"Not to jinx anything Jackie," Merida said getting off of Toothless her bow at the ready. "But this seems a smidge too easy."

"You're the one who said she'd be here remember." Jack said searching up and down the opposite bank for a note that Pitch and Lorelei are here.

Jack was about to give up when he saw something shining in the water. Bending down trying not to freeze the river over, Jack reached in and brought it out.

It looked like a silver wolf's head with a loop on the top so you can thread a chain through and wear it as a necklace or something.

"They're here somewhere then," Hiccup said also getting down seeing the item in Jack's hand.

"How do you know?" Merida asked raising an eyebrow.

"In Norse mythology, the Wolf use to be one of the symbols of strength." Hiccup said. "And you might not believe this, but as well as her singing, Lorelei is know for her strength."

"Oh... I believe it." Jack said to himself still sore from when she hugged him, rubbing away a few bruises he was sure he was getting.

"What was that Jackie?" Merida asked rising an eyebrow to him.

"What was what?" Jack asked walking down the river bank a bit trying to find one of Pitch's holes, a sign that that was the entrance to wherever the two were keeping the kids.

"That you just said." Merida said "If all you've done is talk to her, how can you believe in her strength?"

"A girl that pretty needs some way to keep the unwanted boys off her right?" Jack said thinking fast, jumping up into a tree for a wider view.

"Um... I don't think we should be talking so loud you guys," Rapunzel said as loudly but still being quiet as she could. "If they are here, then the Nightmares would be too right?"

As if on cue, a group of black sand horses popped up out of no where all lining up ready to charge at the beings disturbing them.

As quick as they could Jack and Merida prepared their weapons while Toothless got into a fighting position protecting Hiccup and Rapunzel with his wings.

For a while, neither side moved or attacked. Knowing that once they did, it will not be pretty.  
Finally getting bored of waiting Jack stepped forward and slashed his staff at them freezing a few and getting the rest to follow him.

"Good." He said getting a running start. "I'll keep them busy you find that blasted entrance." he said taking to the sky slashing his staff behind him killing another Nightmare.

As fast as she could Merida called for her Wisps and asked them to lead them to the entrance of Pitch and Lorelei's lair, resulting in them being lead along the river bank and into the forest.

"Come on then Bud," Hiccup said getting on Toothless hoisting the girls up and set off after them.

*o*

Up in the sky Jack was slashing left, right and center at the Nightmares always keeping his eyes and ears open just in case a surprise attack was planned.  
Suddenly three fire blasts were shot into the air amongst the trees telling him the others found something. Building up all his energy boosted by his anger and hatred he was feeling, Jack clapped his hands together causing a freeze destroying the Nightmares in question still after him.

Panting a bit surprised he was still conscious, Jack set off to where the fire blasts came from but when he got there, found nothing but...

"Pitch," he sneered gripping his staff tightly turning it blue.

"Ah Jack, so nice of you to join the party." Pitch said grinning. "I was beginning to think you lost your way."

"Where are my friends Pitch?" Jack said trying not to kill him so he can get the answer.

"Friends... Friends..." Pitch said pacing pretending to think and understand what Jack means "Oh! You mean them?" he asked snapping his fingers zapping up a cage with black sand bars and muzzled Toothless, wings tied down inside, and another one holding Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel all tied up and gagged.

Stepping forward Jack thought back to how this was played out last time and dropped his staff. "Let them all go Pitch and you can have this." he said spinning the end to Pitch.

"Oh how sweet, you remember that trip to the South Pole we had together." Pitch said grinning even more. "But keep it. How are you meant to fight off my beautiful Nightmares if I have your staff?" he asked.

"How, may I ask... Am I suppose to fight them without my friends there beside me?" Jack asked pulling his staff back in but not raising it.

"We'll get to that in a minute, but first," Pitch said an evil look on his already evil face "I'm wondering if you have rethought that offer I made a few years ago."

"So let me get this straight," Jack said his anger rising a bit a coldish wind starting to blow. "You had us come here, me fight your Nightmares, while you capture my friends, and act as if this a joke to ask me that, when you know the answer is still 'No'?" Jack asked too focused on Pitch he couldn't hear the others trying to warn him about the a group of Nightmares sneaking up behind him.

"As I said then Pitch. **'I don't want to be feared, I want to be believed in'**." Jack said a snowball forming in his hand and once it was ready threw it to the Nightmare freezing it. "And it's not very good sportsmanship to attack a guy when he's distracted, or got his back to you." he said spinning back to see nothing.

"Oh don't tell me you're still mad about that are you?" Pitch's voice rang out bouncing off the trees.

Deciding to ignore him, Jack ran over to the cages and tried to blast the bars apart, getting knocked to the ground by a wall of sand fired at him throwing him into the tree behind him.

"YOU KILLED SANDY!" Jack cried. "Of course I'm still mad!" he said getting surprised looks from the other teens. Just what had gone on while Jack was being recruited to be a Guardian?

"You got him back..." Pitch's voice said from the trees as he came out onto one of the branches. "Shouldn't that make you happy?"

"Give me my friends, and the children back, since we found you so we found them..." Jack said taking in a deep breath to calm himself down. "And I'll say my answer."

"Just a question here first Frost," Pitch said disappearing from the tree and coming up by the cages. "Why would you want to save and / or work with people like this if you 'stand alone'?"

At last Merida got the gag off of her mouth.

"What the hell are you talking about Black?" was the first thing she asked wriggling in her ropes to try and get out of them feeling them get tighter.

"I would stop moving if I were you my dear," Pitch said to her "If you can't work it out, the more you move the tighter those sand ropes get.  
"But to answer your question..." Here Pitch made a movie screen out of shadows and played the end of Jack's conversation with him and Lorelei.

 _'I am my own person. I stand alone in this world. Always have done, always will.'_

The teenagers were so shocked at this, they stopped staring at Pitch and turned to Jack hurt written on their faces.

"You actually said that?" Rapunzel asked her gag off now too looking the most hurt.

"No. Well I mean yes. I mean. That's not the whole story." Jack said trying to get them to listen.

"Then what is?" Merida asked loudly. "Why did you say that if you didn't mean it?"

All Jack could do was look to the ground and sigh to himself.

"Well, it seems that you kids need to work this out," Pitch said smirking "I'll leave the screen and a remote in case you want to watch it again." he said forming a remote as he did. Then he slipped into the shadows, the two cages disappearing as he did.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack ran for the remote, determined to show the others the whole story, but as he reached for it, a flaming arrow got in between them making him look up.

"What were you thinking Frost?" Merida said stringing up another arrow this time aiming for his head.

"I wasn't ok?" Jack said dropping his staff, and raising his hands. "That's one of the many joys of being me. You don't think about the big picture when you do or say something stupid.  
"But what Pitch showed you isn't the whole story." he said pleadingly "There was a reason why I said that. If you would just..." he said inching forward getting a growl from Toothless who was just as unhappy at him as Merida was.

"Ok. Ok fine. Don't listen to me," he said stepping back and grabbing his staff moving away. "But please promise me you'll rewind that to the start and watch how it got there.  
"Until then I'll keep looking for the kids."

With that Jack took to the sky and continued to follow the river, leaving the clearing and everyone in it in a shocked silence.

* * *

In the clearing the three friends were all taking different affects to what Jack said and him leaving.

Rapunzel, using her powers of the forest made the flowers into a picture of him and his smile, bringing tears to her eyes that she wiped away sniffing.

Hiccup and Toothless were talking to themselves asking each other if they should do as Jack asked and watch the whole thing, looking at the screen.

Where as Merida made a wooden statue of Jack and got some practice shooting in, while setting it alight with a few of her flaming arrows.

After a while, the statue was nothing but a pile of ashes, and Hiccup was playing with the remote, letting it rewind to the start of the clip.

"What are you doing that for Hiccup?" Merida asked looking for her arrows amongst the ashes.

"If Jack wants us to rewind this thing and see how it got to him saying that, we might as well see why." he said hitting 'pause' as it stopped and started to play. "I mean come on, don't you believe in second chances? Or the hope that someone can change?" he asked more to Merida since Rapunzel was being comforted by Toothless.

"Fine," she said "But I doubt it will do anything. You coming over Punzie?" she called out behind her getting a nod from her, as Hiccup hit 'play'.

*o*

 _It started with Jack in his room_ _everything within a five meter radius of himself_ was _frozen_ _snow falling everywhere else._

*o*

"Ok so this must of just been after that fight he and Bunny had." Hiccup guessed.

"Shhh..." Merida hissed making him shut up so they can watch the 'movie'.

 _*_ o _*_

 _"Wow. Love what you've done with the place Frost. And what you did to Bunny... Priceless."_

 _"Just leave me alone please Pitch." Jack said. "If you can't tell, I'm not in the mood for your games at the moment."_

 _"Aww... Are you still upset that I had Lorelei sing Jamie and his friends to come to us Frost?" Pitch asked coming out to stand in front him._

 _"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" Jack asked._

 _"I'm only here to ask if you're still going to play 'Hunt the Children' with me and Lorelei." Pitch said. "I mean... If you don't play, that means the teams are not even and your side is saying they forfeit. Meaning we get to keep the children."_

 _"I don't mean anything by this Pitch," Jack said. "But you're really bad at Maths. It was uneven anyway. Eight v two remember. That not counting all the Nightmares I know you'll set for us to fight, And what ever Lorelei has planned._  
 _"But if it means getting the kids back," Jack said getting up "Then yes. I'm still 'playing'."_

 _"Oh goodie," a woman's voice now rang around the room as_

 _Lorelei popped up behind Jack hugging him. "Say Pitchy," she said looking to Pitch as she let go, letting Jack fall to the floor coughing. "If they loose can I keep him? You know instead of you destroying him with the rest of them and all that?"_

 _"Wha... What?" Jack asked._

 _"Don't see why not," Pitch said rubbing his chin. "It will make him play that much harder wouldn't it?"_

 _"There... Is no way... I'm going to place my own life on the line... just for your amusement." Jack said using his staff to help himself get back up. "And before you can pull out the 'Jamie card', I will play. But only for them. I am my own person. I stand alone in this world. Always have done, always will. I am owned by no one."_

*o*

"That's why he said it Merida," Hiccup said as the clip stopped and the screen and remote turned into sand. "He said it so he wouldn't be a side bet to the game."

"I don't think it helped that he was upset," Rapunzel said. "I heard somewhere people make bad choices when their mad, or scared, or stressed about something. And this thing about the kids seems to be ticking all of those boxes for Jack." she said playing with her hair.

After a minute, Merida just whistled and those three Wisps popped up right in front of her.

"Can you lead us to Jack Frost please?" she asked getting one of them to shake their heads. "Huh? Why not?"

After some whispering and the color draining from Merida's face they disappeared and she slowly but confidently turned to the others gripping her bow.

"We need to get back to the Pole." she said shouldering her bow and jumping on top of Toothless.

Without asking any questions, Hiccup and Rapunzel got on too and pulled out the snow-globe in the bag on Toothless' saddle, shook it and went through to the Pole.

* * *

Once they were there and inside, they rushed straight to the Globe Room where the others were waiting disappointed looks on their faces.

"Ahem," Merida said getting their attention a bit nervous since this was her fault.

Looking up the others saw the teens had returned but they were missing someone.

"Care to explain why there's only three of ya Shelia?" Bunny asked by the fire warming himself up.

"We... Well I..." she said sighing and trying again from the top.

"We got to Germany, where we found this," here she pulled out the silver wolf's head throwing it to the Guardians. "And Hiccup said that they're there because of some Norse myth.  
Got ambushed by Nightmares, that Jack fought off, but while he was doing that we got caught by Pitch.  
Jack came, Pitch showed us something Jack said when he was in his room after the little argument he had with Bunny.  
I got mad by what he said. He left to continue the search on his own.  
After we found out the whole story, I called my Wisps to see if they can find Jack..." she paused her guilt coming over her.  
"But they say they can't find him because they don't know where he is. Guess that's another kid to find now ay?" she asked laughing the thought away rubbing the back of her neck stopping when no one else was laughing.

"Wha... What do you mean they say 'they don't know where he is'?" Rapunzel asked looking scared playing with her hair, nearly yanking it out.

"Meaning just that Punzie," Merida said not looking at anyone in particular. "They don't know where he is."

"Well he's not back here." Bunny said. "If he was, and he was as mad as you said he was, the whole place would be a solid block of ice."

"Not helping Bunny," Tooth said coming over to the girls. "But yes he's not here, though he might be in the South Pole, that's one of his favorite places to go when he's upset." she said getting a nod from Baby Tooth on her shoulder.

"No. My Wisps would of found him there." Merida said sighing. "They once lead me from the circle of stones in Scotland, all the way through the wood and to a witch's cottage just to teach me a lesson on how being selfish can break family's apart." she said looking away clutching her eyes shut so not to let tears shed.

 ** _'Looks like you forgot that lesson then there Hot-Head'_** Toothless said a smirk on his face and in his voice.

As fast as he could Hiccup grabbed Rapunzel and ducked behind a work bench, as Merida shot a fire ball at Toothless in her anger at him for saying that.

"Take that back you over grown useless reptile!" she said chasing him through the factory fire blasts and balls flying everywhere, setting alarms off and the Yeti's running to put the fire out, only for another one to start up somewhere else five seconds after they were done.

As fast as he could Sandy flew up and spread his dream sand out to both parties knocking them out and putting both of them into a deep sleep, sand figures flying around their heads. Merida was on top of a horse letting her hair fly through the wind as she rode though the forest firing arrows into the sunset. Toothless was back as a hatchling with other Night Furys, two of them sitting right behind him presumably his parents.

After the fires were all put out Hiccup and Rapunzel came out looking around the room scared at what North would say.

"Any reason why they decided to have a fire tennis match in my factory?" he asked all eyes on Hiccup since he was the only who would know.

"Toothless, may of said somethings and insulted her. Calling her 'Hot-Head'." he answered then bowing his head said. "I will be happy to help set everything right again."

"Thank you Hiccup," North said sighing looking around "But our number one priority, is working out where Jack and the children are."


	8. Chapter 8

Everything hurt. His arms, his legs, his chest, his head, everything.

Jack was just coming to, after being attacked by a second wave of Nightmares after he left the others and they did some real damage. He felt like how he did when Pitch snapped his staff in half, only ten times worse.

The first thing Jack realized, was that he was on his own in this place. The second thing was that his staff was gone. And the third thing was he was chained and cuffed to the wall.

Trying to freeze the cuffs off as he yanked on them, Jack thought about where he could be.

After getting no where by pulling on them, Jack took a closer look seeing the locks on them and had an idea.  
Using all of his strength, not knowing if this would work since he had never used his powers without his staff before, Jack made an ice key for the locks.

"Yes!" he said once the cuffs were off and he slowly got up leaning against the wall for support "Now I just need to get out of this room," he said to himself getting a laugh echoing around the room as a reply.

"Oh and how do you think you'll do that Jackie?" Lorelei's voice asked.

"Where am I Lorelei?" Jack called out looking around prepared but not hoping for a fight.

"Why in my lovely home of course," she said popping into existence right next to him, making him jump back a bit. "By the way do you like the room?" she asked turning her eyes to the room around them.

"It looks like a dungeon cell to me, Lorelei," Jack said slinging down to the ground to rest for a bit.

"Well that's because I wasn't expecting guests," she said twirling around.

"Can we just get to why I'm here. And to specify where 'Here' is please," Jack said sighing feeling tired.

"Why Jack don't those Guardians teach you anything?" Pitch asked coming out of the shadows to stand in front of him.

At seeing Pitch, Jack immediately tried to get up and attack. But the pain he felt kept him on the ground only able to shoot daggers at him.

"I remember something about a Luna Eclipse," Jack said playing along counting on his fingers "The drop in Guardians powers but rise in Seasons powers..." he continued "But that's all they said. Oh and that you two use to work together doing stuff like this before. So why did you stop Pitch? Why dump the only girl who you would have a chance to be with?" he asked resulting in him getting slapped on the cheek by Pitch and then pulled up into the air by his hair as a black scythe was held to his neck.

"That my boy, is none of your business..." Pitch hissed as he threw Jack back down, and returning to his gentleman stance. "But yes, those are all correct. On Friday night, there will me a Blood-Moon making all those with the power of the Moon to grow weak, but the ones with the Sun to rise."

"So where do you fall in on this?" Jack asked on the floor. "Your not a Guardian, And I've never seen you out in the Sunlight unless your attacking me and my friends," he said resulting with another blast of Pitch's power.

"Don't interrupt me boy." he said at last looking scary to Jack. "After three hundred years, One would think you would of learnt a few manners."

Jack was about to say something to that, but thought better of it if he'd want to live to rescue the kids.

"Now. Where was I? Oh yes." Pitch said happily. "'Here' is Lorelei's home, as she already told you I'm sure. Where we're keeping all those who are a part, or mess with, our plans. So be happy Jack Frost, your one step closer to finding Jamie. Let's just hope you can do it before Friday night, when all your powers will be lost. That is if you can stay in control of them long enough."

"What?" Jack asked looking up.

"You'll find out my boy." Pitch said a grin on his face.

Finally done, Pitch left leaving a pretty beaten up Jack Frost and a having second thoughts Lorelei in the room, neither saying a word to each other, but neither having the energy to say anything if they had.

* * *

Still in the humble home of Lorelei, down the way a bit a few certain children were waking up.

Jamie Bennett was the first one to show signs of waking up groaning and moving his hands to his face to wipe away the golden sand from his eyes.

But was surprised to find it black instead. Suddenly a yawn came from behind him as Claude and Caleb were waking up.

"Wait... Claude? Caleb?" he asked turning to them as the twins looked at him.

"Jamie?" they asked.

"What are you doing in my/our room?" they all asked together.

After getting that as a sign of welcome, the three boys looked around the room seeing curled up balls of children everywhere.

"Wow," Claude said "Every kid in town must be here. Look there's Monty and the girls." he said carefully making his way over to them shaking their shoulders.

While he was doing that and Caleb was seeing if he could wake up anyone else, Jamie went looking for Sophie.

"Soph?" he called not caring if he woke anyone else up. "Sophie where are you?"

"Hey Jamie, over here," Caleb said calling him over, as he bent down and picked someone up.

"Soph!" Jamie said hurrying over as fast as he could, tripping over some of the kids the closer he got to his little sister. "Oh Soph, wake up. Please wake up." he said panic in his voice, then remembering the black sand put two and two together.  
"This is Pitch's work." he said hugging her.

"But how? I mean the Guardians defeated him right?" Caleb asked as Claude came over with the rest of the gang "And how did he get so many kids."

"He didn't get the kids," a bored girls voice behind them all said. "Lorelei did," the girl said getting up and coming over stepping over all those who were in the way.

"Name's Jenny. And going back to what... You?" she asked pointing to Claude "Said. They have almost every kid in the world here, not just your town." she said.

Jenny was a young girl of around nine and a half. She had a 'My Little Pony' night dress on, bluey-green eyes, freckles across her nose, and brown hair. tied into a pony-tail. And had an Norwegian-English accent.

"Who's Lorelei?" all but Jamie asked thinking he had heard the name somewhere before in on of his ancient-myth's books.

"You... You mean the Norse siren who can control people with her singing?" he asked still holding onto Sophie, getting a nod. "Ok that solves that," he said "But how do you know about her, and how were you awake before us?"

"I know about her because I have Viking blood somewhere in my family tree so since I can remember I've been taught about all their myths and gods." Jenny said "And I was awake before you because Mani woke me up."

"You know Manny?" the six kids asked surprised.

"Yeah... What's the big deal?" Jenny asked "I mean yeah he's the god of the moon, but..."

"God of the moon?" Piper asked "He's the Man-in-the-Moon, not god of it."

"You choose your belief I'll choose mine," Jenny said stepping away carefully "The point is, he woke all of us up, and we need to find a way out of here to go get help."

"But what about them?" Monty asked looking at everyone else, happy he went to bed with his glasses on, pushing them up his nose.

"I don't know," Jenny said not wanting to look Jamie in the eye as he tightened his grip on Sophie. "Mani was a vague on the details, but he said something about 'Guardians 'Seasons' and Jokul Frosti'."

"You mean Jack Frost?" Jamie asked looking up. "You believe in Jack Frost too?" he asked a smile on his face.

Jenny was not used to so much attention, or other people around her. "Course I believe in him. Who else can bring all those blizzards and snow-says? My Grandfather even told me stories on how he *froze over the River Thames in London a few times letting the people have fairs on it because of how thick he made the ice.*"

"Was one of those in a '68 year?" Piper asked smirking a bit.

"Yeah..." Jenny said confused "Why?"

"Just wondering," she said.

"Well anyway. We need to quietly, find a way out of here and go get help," Jenny said trying to show determination.

Nodding, after Jamie made sure Sophie was safe, they ran to the walls and started feeling around and knocking on it to try and find away out.

*o*

After a few minutes Cupcake called.

"Hey guys, I think I found something," waiting for them all to come over to her before she continued. "Put your ear to the wall and tap it." she instructed to Jamie as he got there first.

"There's a gap behind the wall. It's fake," he said to the others "Ok so who wants to try and kick it down?" he asked turning around.

After a few rounds of Rock-Paper-Scissors, the ones doing the kicking were Claude and Caleb, after they had a quick teachings from Jenny how to do it properly.

"Ok guys," Jenny said "On three. One... Two... Three!"

With that the twins twirled around and attacked the wall getting nothing but hurt legs leaving them screaming resulting in Jenny and Cupcake to shut them up as the others looked around the room to see if something heard them.

"Why was is so dam hard," Claude asked rubbing his leg moaning.

"Lorelei has more than a good singing voice boys," Jenny said feeling around for a weaker spot to try it again. "In the myth's she possesses superhuman strength enabling her to lift, or press, 25 tons depending on the conditions."

"And you didn't think to warn us?" Caleb asked just as annoyed as his brother.

"You're just weak," she replied picking up a rock and marking the wall in two places, then stepped back and turned to Cupcake. "Care to help me prove that?" she asked.

Together Cupcake and Jenny took the up the position and readied themselves.

"On three. One... Two... Three" Jenny said spinning around with Cupcake and hitting the wall on the places marked. Still nothing happened. But at least they didn't end up screaming like the boys.

"Well that's done it," Monty said shrugging "We're never getting out of here are we?"

"Maybe we're not getting anywhere," Jamie said in a thinking voice "Because we're using our brawn and not our brains."

"What are you talking about Jamie?" Claude asked finally able to stand back up again.

"Why don't we try asking Lorelei to... You know, let us go," Jamie said more to Jenny than the others.

"Ohh very good idea Jamie Bennett," a woman's cheery voice said making the group turn to face a beautiful young woman with straight red hair, who was bouncing on her feet happily hands behind her back.

"So you're going to?" Piper asked guessing that this was Lorelei.

"I didn't say that my dear," she said "I only said it was a good idea."

"What does Jokul Frosti have to do with this Lorelei?" Jenny asked stepping forward curtsying a bit seeing in her eyes she was speaking to royalty. "And what did Mani mean when he told me about Guardians and Seasons?"

"Well well," Lorelei said smiling disappearing and coming up behind Jenny. "Someone who remembers us. Well to answer your questions my dear Viking. Jokul Frosti has a **big** part to play in this game. That is if Pitch doesn't kill him first." she said zapping away and now hovering above them looking down to them. "And Mani was speaking of the Guardians of Childhood, some new toys he came up with a few years ago, and the Seasons are those who keep the year running with their seasonal powers."

"So since we can't ask if you will let us go," Jamie's voice rang out as he made his way back to Sophie. "What and Why are we doing here for? And... And what do you mean if Pitch doesn't kill Jack first? He's here isn't he. Where is Jack Frost you siren!" he asked a bit of anger in his voice as he replayed what she had said.

"Jamie!" Jenny hissed coming over and whacking him around the head "Don't talk to her like that."

"Well I was coming to see if I can make your stay more comfortable," Lorelei said pretending to be hurt by his words. "But... But if you're going to be like that..." she said getting ready to snap her fingers and leave.

"Wait," Jenny said stepping forward. "Two more questions please."

"Two more." Lorelei said pausing herself.

"What's happening Friday night? and What's going to happen to us and/or you, once it's over?" Jenny asked.

After a while Lorelei answered.

"You're a smart one Viking," she said "I'm sure you can work out the second answer. As for the first one. Here..." she said throwing her a smooth oval shaped white stone "Try asking Mani. It's his moon. He should be the one to say."

And before anything more was said or done. Lorelei was gone everyone turning their eyes on to the stone in Jenny's flat out hands.

* * *

 **AN: I don't really know that much about Viking myths, and/or the Frozen Thames Fairs (*)**

 **But looking it up on Wickkapedia, I found that one of the years was 1768...**

 ** _"Been a long time. Blizzard of '68 I believe. Easter Sunday wasn't it?"_** **\- he didn't say which '68**

 **I don't know when it was in that year. But it fits the time line.**

 **Jack Frost came to be in 1712, since then (According to Wikki) there have been 8 Frozen Thames Fairs one of them, as I said one being in a '68.**


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the pole, the factory was back up and running, while the Guardians and Hiccup and Rapunzel, Merida and Toothless still asleep, tried working out where everyone was.

After a while of getting no where Rapunzel had an idea.

"I got it," she said loudly getting everyone's attention. "Why don't we call for Antony of Padua to help us find them?" she asked.

"Good idea Rapunzel," Tooth agreed looking to the others nodding.

"Would be if anyone knew how to find him," Hiccup said sighing. "You know for the Saint of Finding Things, he's pretty hard to find when you want help."

"You know who he is Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked confused when he said Antony was 'hard to find'.

"Me and Toothless are always trying to find other Night Fury's to show him he's not alone out there," Hiccup explained looking over to his dragon. "A few times we tried asking Antony to help, but we can never find him. We know where he lives, but whenever we go and see him, he's not there."

"But surly when he hears it's children we're trying to find he'll help. Right?" Rapunzel asked playing with her hair looking to everyone.

"I sure would my dear Lost Princess..." a voice said behind her making her spin around with a smile on her face. She hadn't been called that since she became a spirit, and the only one who knew who she was apart from that witch was...

"Eugene!" Rapunzel said running to the man who wore a blue shirt, brown boots, white trousers had a small beard and brown hair, and a smile on his face arms out wide to receive her hug.

"Hey Blondie," he said as they pulled away "See you heard my new name. No longer Flyn Rider the wanted thief. But Antony of Padua, Saint of Finding Things and Lost people."

"Yeah well, I still prefer Eugene Fitzherbert..." she said totally forgetting the others were there until Hiccup came up and punched Eugene on the arm with all his Viking strength he had locked up deep inside him.

"Oww... Kid what was that for?" Eugene asked rubbing where he got hit.

"You come out for her to help find the children, but not me and Toothless to help find his family?" Hiccup said an unknown flame of hatred in his eyes as he looked at the man.

"Kid..." Eugene said sighing not sure if he should say this or not when Hiccup was like this and his dragon was so close by, even if it was asleep "The... The reason I don't help you with finding other Night Fury's is... Is because there aren't any to be found..." he said sighing bracing for whatever may come his way as he let out the news. But to his and everyone's surprise nothing came.

Hiccup was at war with himself on what to do. Beat Antony to a pulp for this joke he was making, or hold back and believe him by the way he said what he did and his own knowledge about how rare and hard to find these dragons were.

"Can me and Toothless be excused North?" Hiccup asked not looking at anything but his dragon who was still curled up asleep. "I just think some fresh air will get us thinking better."

"Of course Hiccup," North said nodding "Just be careful," he said throwing the boy a snow-globe to get back to them in emergencies and so he they can keep track of him.

Nodding his thanks, Hiccup went over to wake Toothless up and left, closing the door behind them.

* * *

*o*

* * *

After a couple of hours, Hiccup and Toothless made it to a little island that was once home to a tribe of Vikings, located twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing-To-Death, set squarely in the Meridian of Misery.

Berk.

Looking around as Hiccup got down off of Toothless, he saw some of the old wooden shacks still stood, even if their roofs had fallen in on themselves.

 ** _'Why we here Hiccup?'_** Toothless asked looking around not really liking the silence or the fact Hiccup had seemed out of it the whole way here.

"Just thought we should pay the old place a visit. You know?" Hiccup said walking over and sitting down at the cliff edge.

 _ **'What did Antony mean when he said there weren't any Me's to be found Hiccup?'**_ Toothless asked after a while resting his head on Hiccup's lap closing his eyes.

"You were awake for that then?" Hiccup asked petting his dragon on the head. "Well Bud... It means..."

"It means you're one of a kind," said woman's cheering voice behind them.

Looking around they both saw Amber bringing some color to this dull dead village, smiling as she came over.

"Wait..." Hiccup said confused as she sat down. "You can hear him too?"

"Of course I can Hiccup," Amber said scratching Toothless under the chin to cheer him up a bit. "How else do you think I would of been able to help him out when he was a hatchling?"

 ** _'But me no want to be 'One of a kind' Amber,'_** Toothless half said half wined _'_ _ **Me want a family, Me want me Mama and Papa and sister back...'**_

"You have a family Toothless," Amber said hugging him the best she could "You have Hiccup and the others All those other dragons you two have made friends with. Rapunzel, Jack and Merida..."

 _'_ _ **Merida's a big meany, Jack's always pranking us, Rapunzel's not my sister, the other Dragons aren't 'Me's', and Hiccup's a friend,'**_ Toothless yelled getting up and running away from the cliff a bit to face them purple tears in his eyes. _**'Me want me FAMILY!'**_ _  
_  
And with that he turned tail and started running off into the woods crying.

"I didn't know Toothless had a sister," Hiccup said after the ringing in his ears died down a bit sighing at how badly Toothless was taking this.

"Bet you also didn't know he was the how you say... 'Prince' of his herd either," Amber said leaning back and looking up at the moon.

"He was a prince?" Hiccup asked looking to the woods "Then... Then why did he leave his home in the first place? And how did he get wrapped up with the Red Death?"

"Like you Season of Autumn, Toothless, or rather Noche Oscura, was the weak link in his herd." Amber said using her magic to show Hiccup a small baby Night Fury next to two grown very important looking Fury's and another one on the far right who had pink eyes and a hint of purple in her scales.

"Being the prince, did not save Noche Oscura from being bullied or pushed around. Even his sister sometimes did it to show the herd she would do anything to stay on top of the herd." Amber continued. "One day he ran into the forest after he failed his first flying test in front of the whole herd, embarrassing his family."

"That's when you first met him?" Hiccup asked remembering Toothless' story, getting new feeling over it.

"Yes," Amber said. "I found him in the roots of a tree, really upset and asked what was the matter, and he told me this story.  
After he came out, calmed down and finished, I told him he should go back."

"And he said no." Hiccup said knowing how stubborn Toothless can be.

"Right again." Amber said smiling. "I'm not sure how he told his story to you Hiccup, but I only lead him to the edge of the forest, on the way telling him 'Everyone deserves a second chance, and that he was not a weakling'. Leaving him to do what he wished.

'And after some time he left his home. I do not know how he came to be in the herd of the Red Death, but I am sure my lesson lived on in him when you shot him down but then let him go. Right?" she asked a smirk on her face.

"You know about that?" Hiccup asked ears turning a little pink averting his eye-contact with her.

"I know everything about you and Noche Oscura, Hiccup." Amber said looking at him a smile on her face. "It also helped it was my Season at the time."

*o*

Feeling he had given Toothless enough time to be upset, Hiccup got up and set off for the cove where he had a good feeling Toothless would be.

"Is that why he and I get along so well?" Hiccup asked as they both walked through the woods, replaying the story.

"I would think so Season of Autumn." Amber said walking beside him loving the feel of being in the woods again.

"But if his family was so bad to him, why is he being so... Upset about this?" Hiccup asked "I mean yeah I guess I'll feel the same way if I heard that everyone I loved, and some of those I liked a little less, were one-hundred-percent sure to be gone." Hiccup said more to himself than Amber.

"It's most likely non of my business, and I'm sure I already know the answer Amber," Hiccup said slowing down a bit as the clearing before the cove came forth "But what happened to them to make Toothless 'one-of-a-kind'?"

"A few weeks after Noche Oscura left," Amber said stopping keeping her voice down so Toothless couldn't hear her as well, "Toxic fumes started to leak out of the volcano's and ground the Night Fury's called their homes.

'Noche Oscura's parents warned everyone that they should leave, but they were not in charge anymore, so no one listened to them, and the new leader said to stay put." Amber said sighing. "And because he was the leader, everyone listened to him, meaning they all died of the fumes. And those who tried to leave were killed, for not following the leader's orders."

At long last Hiccup and Amber came to the cove on Berk. A wide open space, greenery all around, trees and a lake. It was so peaceful here, and you could always feel safe here.

Remembering he had the job of trying to cheer up his friend, Hiccup climbed down and started looking for his upset dragon.

"Toothless!" he called looking all around keeping his ears open "Toothless come on out please."

Nothing happened causing Hiccup to sigh. Then getting an stupid/crazy idea in his head Hiccup tried again.

"The Heir of Berk would like to seek an audience with Prince Noche Oscura of the Night Fury's and ask him if he's alright."

 ** _'The Prince doesn't want to see anyone at the moment,'_** Toothless' voice said from the cave at the back of the cove _**'Try again later.'**_

"How much later Your Highness?" Hiccup asked slowly and quietly making his way over to the cave.

 _ **'Just later!'**_

"Bud, Amber's just told me the bits of the story you left out when you were telling me how you met her," Hiccup said carefully "And you have to believe me when I say I knew how it felt to be treated like that.

"Before I met you and you taught me the secrets of Dragons, I was the worst Viking Berk had ever seen remember?

'I couldn't lift a hammer, I couldn't swing an axe, I couldn't even kill a Dragon." Hiccup stopped waiting to see if this news had any effect on Toothless.

"Most of the time when Dad went on those trips to find the Nest, I was 75% sure he was just doing it to get away from me and embarrassment I caused him.

"I'm a hiccup remember. 'It's Viking tradition to call the runt of the litter a 'hiccup'.'"

Hiccup had made it to the cave and was met by a curled up back to him silent Toothless.

"What's it going to take for you to come out Bud?" Hiccup asked making himself comfortable on the ground back against the cave wall.

 _ **'Nothing. Because I'm not coming out!'**_ Toothless said turning to his rider swiping at him in a mix of anger and upsetness.

Jumping out of the way in time, Hiccup stepped away from the cave keeping his eyes on Toothless while backing away.

"So you're going to stay here? All alone? No friends? In the dark? By yourself? For the rest of your life?" Hiccup asked once he was a safe distance away.

Nothing.

"Might as well leave you then." he said taking out the snow-globe. "Now how do you work these again?" he asked playing with it looking up to Toothless who looked slightly worried, but stayed put.

"Oh yeah," he said remembering "North Pole," he said shaking it and an image of outside the Pole came up inside the dome.

"Well... It's been really nice knowing you Prince Noche Oscura." Hiccup said bowing to Toothless "I don't know what I'll tell the others but you can trust me I won't pass on your story."

Turning, Hiccup walked away from the cave entrance a bit to make sure Toothless didn't get caught in the portal.

"And for what it's worth Bud," Hiccup said looking to his dragon "You meant a whole lot more to me than just a friend."

He lifted his arm into the air hand tight on the globe and was about to bring it down when Toothless ran into him rubbing himself up against him a new wave of tears coming from the dragons eyes.

 ** _'No leave me please Hiccup!'_** he said looking into Hiccup's face seeing a smile on the boys face.

 _'Whoever said I was going to Bud?'_ Hiccup asked mentally rubbing his dragon's nose and putting away the snow-globe. _'Good to have you back_.'

"So, can I still call you Toothless, Your Highness?" Hiccup said backing up and bowing to a very proud looking playing along dragon before him.

 _ **'Thou may call me what ever you wish Heir of Berk.'**_ Toothless said cutting the act after he was done and knelt down showing he wanted to go for a ride. **_'But no tell others. So says the Prince of the Night Fury's Noche Oscura!'_** Toothless cried spreading his wings and souring high into the sky.

* * *

 **AN:** **I am SOOOO sorry for placing Eugune in here.**

 **I have no idea why I did it it just felt right somehow - he helps 'finds' Rapunzel the 'lost princess' and all that.**  
 **See what I mean?**

 **PS I know this seems off topic to the story but it's important (there are going to be a few like this)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Back at the Pole, Merida had finally woken up, and was told who the new face was, and the idea of using him to find the kids.

"Ha!" she said playing with her arrows "If he can do what my Wisps can't I'll... I'll kiss Hiccup." she said just as the boy in question came in with his dragon looking a lot better than they did when they left.

"Wait what?" Hiccup said looking confused having no idea how that sentence came to be.

"Better get those lips ready them toots..." Eugene said stepping up to the Globe arms out wide, eyes closed in concentration.

After a minute of him muttering to himself a chant to help him find things, the Globe stopped spinning and the lights dimmed stopping on Germany where a new light shone.

"Yeah..." Merida said not impressed "We already knew they were there thanks."

Smirking Eugene just swiped his hand out in front of him, and the image on the Globe became a forest, the ground covered in a mix of bluebell's and daisy's with a cave to the left of the picture, and river running though it the light focused on the cave.

"So we know where they are," Merida said trying not to show nerves in her voice. "We still don't know _'Where'_ they are."

 ** _'Me know that place!'_** Toothless cried jumping to get everyone's attention _**'Me used to live there long time ago when I... Er...'**_ he said looking to Merida remembering she can hear him too.

"What's wrong with him?" Eugene asked raising an eye brow.

"He's saying he knows where that cave is," Hiccup said, slight worry in his voice looking to Merida.

"There you go. Found," Eugene said crossing his arms smirking at Merida "My powers did what your Wisps could not. So pay up," he said having to duck an arrow she just fired behind her at him.

"They're not _'Found'_ yet pretty boy," Merida said annoyed at Toothless.

"You're just scared aren't ya?" Eugene said smirk growing "What's wrong never kissed anyone before?"

"Eugene! Enough..." Rapunzel said shifting eyes between him and Merida.

"I don't get scared..." she said as her hair started to move and the sound of a crackling fire was heard. "And just so you know Eugene... It's not a good move to tease a Child of the Flames." she said setting her hair on fire and running after him through the big oak doors outside so nothing would be damaged this time.

"Well at least we know where they are know," Hiccup said bending down scratching Toothless behind the ear.

* * *

That night Hiccup and Toothless went for a moonlight flight over the Pole loving the stars above them and the scenery below.

 ** _'That's where you lived after you ran away wasn't it Bud?'_** Hiccup asked in his head so no one can hear them, going back to earlier and the Globe.

 ** _'Uh huh_** **...'** Toothless said keeping quiet as he glided over the ice and snow of the North Pole.

"Well at least Antony is alright," Hiccup said trying to bring them some joy "Well, after a lecture about not to play with fire and a song from Rapunzel's hair..." he said not seeing Toothless wasn't listening and his ears acting up.

Suddenly Toothless dived down flying off to just outside the ring of lights from the workshop landing and looking around for someone.

"You ok Bud?" Hiccup whispered but also looking.

"It's good to see you back together, Heir of Berk and Prince of Night Fury's" someone said behind them.

Spinning around they saw a small man in a white tux, a single strand of blonde hair, a kind smile on his round face, a red bow tie and brown eyes.

"Salutations to the both of you," he said bowing "I may not have to say who I am but I will anyway. I am Tsar Lunar, also know to both you and the Guardians, though you know me for different things young Viking, as Manny."

"Mani?" Hiccup asked jumping down off Toothless bowing to the God of the Moon "Er... What are you doing here, may I ask, Sir?" he said getting up looking worried.

"No need to worry young Viking," Manny said waving a hand "I only came to say a warning I fear my children would get a bit upset about," he said speaking of the Guardians.

 _'_ _ **Me no like him Hiccup,'**_ Toothless whispered to Hiccup growling to the man, keeping his eyes on him.

"Excuse us please?" Hiccup said to Manny and turned to Toothless, neither knowing Manny could hear every word they said.

"What's wrong Toothless?" Hiccup asked quietly.

 _ **'Me no know,'**_ the dragon said _**'Me just no trust him...'**_

"I can assure you, Noche Oscura," Manny said loudly "You can trust me. I am here to help the children and you and your friends." he said a kind smile on his face.

"Now please I have not got much time here to say this.

'One of the things you may be facing Friday night, is Jack Frost himself. As the Luna Eclipse grows closer, your Seasonal powers grow to new levels of power.  
Winter is the most powerful and dangerous Season and the hardest to control.

It took Crystal years to learn how to control the powers of winter but she was born with it.  
Jack Frost on the other hand I made a Guardian first, meaning those powers over ride my sister's Seasonal powers. As the Eclipse nears however, Jack's having more difficulty controlling them."

"Is that why his room was frozen the way it was earlier?" Hiccup asked trying to understand what Manny was saying.

"Yes," he replied "Seasonal powers are connected to your emotions, and are shown most through Hate, Anger, and Fear. Where as Love, Happiness, and Laughter keep them under control."

"How will we be affected by the Eclipse if it's going to be this bad on Jack that you've come to tell me?" Hiccup asked a bit worried.

"Sadly young Viking, I do not know," Manny said sighing "Nor do I know how the outcome will be. I'm only here to give you the heads-up so you're prepared for whatever comes your way."

 ** _'What about the hatchlings?'_ ** Toothless asked getting Manny's attention.

"The children are there too yes Noche Oscura, a few I'm sure will be happy to help you young Seasons to stop Pitch and Lorelei," Manny said to both of them, then dug into his pocket's and pulled out a Moonstone "I must be going now. If you need to call me for any reason, use this," he said handing it over to Hiccup "And good luck."

With that and a shine of white light, he was gone leaving Hiccup and Toothless in the dark for a bit to get the meeting into their heads, before they flew back to the workshop.

* * *

*o*

* * *

Over in Germany in the cave, the children were trying to work out how to contact Manny with the stone Lorelei gave to Jenny, arguing over themselves to be heard.

"ENOUGH!" Jenny and Jamie cried together making the others stop.

"Right now that we're all nice and quiet again..." Jamie said not really impressed at his friends manners "That's a Moonstone isn't it Jenny?" he asked.

"Yes," she said looking down at it, then looking up asked "How do you know about them?"

"I'm alone most of the time," Jamie said looking to his friends "Well was, and used to and still read a lot, mostly about myths and legends. Didn't think they were real though."

"Did the books say how to work them to call to Mani?" Jenny asked liking this boy for an unknown reason.

"Something along the lines of twirl it three times in your hand, and say **'I wish to speak to the God of the Moon'** ," Jamie said thinking hard trying to remember.

"Can it be used on more than one person at a time?" Jenny asked a slight blush on her cheeks "You... You know for a seconders memory of the talk the user has with him?"

"I would think so," Jamie said "Wont know unless we try. So... who's going to try it?" he said turning to the others.

"I think Jenny should at least do it," Monty said pushing his glasses up his nose "She knows some more about what's going on already because Manny spoke to her. Maybe that will help."

"Ok," Jenny said nodding in understating at the boy in the glasses. "So who's going to be the seconder?" she asked looking around.

After a minute of silence of Cupcake, Piper, Claude, Caleb and Monty all asking each other and agreeing they all said.

"Jamie."

"Wait what?" Jamie said not paying attention as he was on the floor with Sophie making sure she was safe.

"As you said Jamie you used to and still read a lot about myths and legends," Piper, the one in charge after Jamie in the gang being the eldest, said "And maybe being the 'Last Light' would help when you to talk to him."

"I can't back out of this can I?" Jamie asked sighing "Alight," he said "But I'm going to hold all of you responsible if something happens to Soph while we're talking with him," he said getting up and handing his sister over to Cupcake, then went over to Jenny and took her hand.

"You ready?" Jamie asked he asked to a nodding slightly blushing Jenny.

"Yes," she said looking down to the thin in her hand and twirled it three times and together they said " _'We wish to speak to the God of the Moon'_."

Suddenly their eyes drooped and they started to fall only to be caught by Claude and Caleb who rushed forward just in time, and set them down gently.

"Now we wait," Piper said getting comfy as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Jamie and Jenny opened their eyes not sure what to expect, but were not expecting this.

All around them was white. White and open space.

"You sure we used this right Jamie?" Jenny asked looking at the stone in her hand that was now a ring which she slipped onto her finger so it couldn't get lost.

"Not really," the boy said looking around "But then we wouldn't be here if we got it wrong right?"

"Absolutely correct Last Light." someone said behind them making them turn to see the Man in the Moon complete with his white tux, one strand of blonde hair, kind smile and a red bow tie.

"Salutations to the both of you," he said bowing snapping his fingers making three comfy looking arm chairs appear "Please sit. What may I help you with?"

"Well actually Sir," Jenny said trying to be as polite as possible while being strong but not upstagy to the God of the Moon. "We've come to ask what's going on Friday night that's got Lorelei and Pitch Black so excited."

"And what's it got to do with Jack Frost and the Guardians?" Jamie added thanking a Moon-Bot for the hot chocolate he had just been given. "Because I'm not losing him again."

"On Friday night," Manny said loudly because the two were arguing over how to speak to someone, "There will be a Luna Eclipse, and in that time I will not be able to help any of you, and all those with the powers of the Moon will weaken, while those with my sister's power, the power of the Sun will rise."

"Not really helping in explaining how what's going on here Manny," Jamie said now upside down in his chair being ignored by Jenny who was muttering to herself something about 'Boys'.

"Then lets untangle that web of confusion, Jamie Bennett," Manny said smiling. "When I came to talk to you a couple of years ago when you found out your connection with Jack Frost," he said pausing to let Jamie remember and enjoy the look on Jenny's face as she stared at this boy next to her "What did you say to me after I told you who I am?"

"You're the one who makes all the Guardians?" Jamie asked answering the question but still confused, then it hit him "The Guardians will lose their powers when the Eclipse is going on won't they?" Jamie asked turning the right way round to act all serious getting a head rush for going to fast.

"So are the 'Seasons' connected to Solveig?" Jenny asked snapping out of her shock "And if they are, Sir, Who exactly are they?"

"Yes, they are," Manny said nodding "And as Lorelei already said young Viking, the Seasons are a group of four who keep the year running with their seasonal powers. The powers of Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter," here he looked at Jamie "No matter what kind of power it is, or if they have any other title before hand."

"Jack's one of them?" Jamie asked not sure if he should be glad or worried "So... So what will happen to him? If... If his Moon powers weaken, but his Sun powers grow..." he said slowly trying to work this out.

Suddenly there was a ringing noise and a Moon-bot came up to Manny with a written message which he read.

"Would it be helpful if you meet them Last Light and you too of course young Viking?" Manny said nodding to the bot, who scurried away, getting up a smile still on his face.

"Probably not," Jamie said sighing losing his train of thought because of that bell "But I would like to meet them please," he said a grin of fun on his lips.

"Oh yes please Mani," Jenny said getting up and smoothing out her night dress.

Smiling, Manny clapped his hands, and the world swooshed past them and stopped making the children a bit dissy.

In front of them were three teenagers the girls looking a bit confused, the boy with the missing left leg wearing a Moonstone ring as well.

* * *

**o**o**o**

* * *

 **North Pole, a bit earlier**

Hiccup and Toothless had just come back into the workshop and went to find the girls, finding them in the kitchen helping Bob with the cooking. Well Rapunzel was anyway, Merida was just making a mess and burning things.

"I would of thought a Child of the Flames would know how to use an oven, Merida," Hiccup said trying not to laugh as she got a face full of smoke when she opened the oven door to rescue some burning cookies.

"We're our own ovens Nitwit," she answered coughing waving the smoke away. "It's all these dials and buttons and switches. They're too confusing."

Just then from the next oven along, Rapunzel brought out a perfect looking pie and placed it on the trivet on top the counter.

 ** _'Rapunzel seems to understand them...'_** Toothless said trying to get closer to the delicious smelling pie **_'Can you ask her if I can have some Hiccup? Pweese?'_** he asked biggerfying his eyes butting Hiccup until he did what he wanted him to do.

"Punzie," Hiccup said sighing a bit "Can Toothless have some of that pie you just made, before he has me instead?" he asked to a giggling Rapunzel a chuckling Bob, and an eye rolling Merida.

"Of course he can have some." Rapunzel said letting Toothless rub his scaly face up to her. "But it needs to cool down first. Once it's cooled down you can have a piece okay?"

"Beside Your Highness, that's not what we came here for remember..." Hiccup said making sure to put a joking tone on the 'Your Highness' to keep the secret.  
"We came here to talk to you two about a meeting with someone we just met outside."

"Shouldn't we get the Guardians then?" Rapunzel asked cleaning up the spot she had been working at.

"Trust me," he said playing with the Moonstone, "I think they already know him."

"Well I'm up for it," Merida said getting up throwing her burnt cookies away "I can not take another minute in here. No offense," she said to Bob who just nodded waving his hand to her saying she can go and gently pushing Rapunzel out too.

"Are you sure? It's just I'd really like to help pack everything away. That is if that's alright..." she said trying not to play with her hair since she's in the kitchen.

But Bob just shook his head and pointed to the stone in Hiccup's hand and pushed her out, shutting the door after her once she was on the other side.

"Mind telling us what's so special about that rock that we got pushed out of the kitchen like that Hiccup?" Merida asked collecting her bow North had her lock away while she was in the kitchen for the elves and everyone else's safety.

"FYI, you chose to leave it remember?" Hiccup said a smirk just visible on his lips "Second, we need to go somewhere private before I can say why it's important."

With that the three of them and Toothless went to one of their rooms and shut the door careful not to lock it.

"So do you want the story or questions answered first?" Hiccup asked standing next to a grumpy for missing out on his pie Toothless.

"I think the story's a good place to start please Hiccup," Rapunzel asked coming over to try and cheer the upset dragon up.

"Well we were out on a moonlight flight, when Toothless started hearing something and we flew away from the Pole a bit to see what it was," Hiccup began "There we met Mani who told us..."

"Stop right there," Merida said halting the Viking in his story telling "Y'all expect us to believe, while Punzie and I were in the kitchen's cooking..."

 ** _'More like burning Hot-Head...'_ ** Toothless whispered but still the two heard it but surprisingly Merida didn't so anything.

"Y'all expect us to believe, while Punzie and I were in the kitchen's cooking," she tried again "You were talking to Manny outside?"

"'Believe...' No," Hiccup said thinking "To listen to my story, staying quiet so I can get to the point... Yes." he said looking at her, arms crossed.

"Seesh. Sorry," Merida said returning to engraving her bow with a pattern.

"Well Mani told us that we might be facing Jack on Friday night, because of this whole Season's rise in power thing," he said "And he said he didn't tell the Guardians because they might get worried about it."

"So what the stone for?" Rapunzel asked cocking her head a little looking at it.

"He said if we want to talk to him to use it," Hiccup said laying it out in his hand. "It's a Moonstone see," he explained "All you have to do to use it to talk to Mani is turn it three times and say **'I wish to talk to the God of the Moon'** and as long as we're holding hands and all say it, we can all go,." he said looking up at the girls.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Rapunzel asked coming over to look at it.

"Sure..." Hiccup said shifting his eyes "Ok no I'm not entirely sure. But we wont know unless we try right? So you girls coming or will it just be me?"

*o*

After some talk, the teenagers agreed that they should all go and talk to Manny and possibly ask for help/advice for Friday night.

"Ok Toothless. One, be good while were out of it seeing Mani, alright?" Hiccup said rubbing the dragons nose to cheer him up that he was missing out "Two, if the Guardians happen to come in and find us knocked out and start to panic... Under no circumstances are you to shoot plasma blasts at them or scream into their faces until they leave us alone. Understand?" he asked getting a... _' **You really think I'd do that Hiccup?'**_ from Toothless.

"Just saying. And finally we'll be counting on you to protect us from anything else. But if it get's too bad try calling for either me or Merida hopefully it will get through to us ok?"

 ** _'Sir yes Sir, Heir of Berk,'_** Toothless said lifting his wing to his head saluting him. A gummy grin on his face.

 _ **'At ease Prince.'**_ Hiccup said in their heads hoping Merida didn't just hear that.

"You coming or what 'Heir of Berk'?" Merida asked tapping her foot her arms crossed a look of impatience on her face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," Hiccup said getting up and going over to the girls taking hold of Rapunzel's left hand as Merida took her right.  
"Ok, now after I've turned the stone, we all have to say _'_ **We wish to speak to the God of the Moon'** ok?" he said waiting for nods of understanding.

"Ok... One," he said turning the Moonstone in his left hand "Two... Three."

"'We wish to speak to the God of the Moon'" they all said together their eyes drooping as they finished starting to fall unconscious being saved by a slightly nervous Toothless who propped them up against the bed as he took rest in front of them eyes on his rider wondering if he'll be ok.

* * *

**o**o**o**

* * *

As they came to, the first thing they saw was that everything was white. The second thing was that no one else was here.

Slipping the now Moonstone Ring onto his finger, Hiccup smiled the most, eyes full of wonder as he looked around.

"So where's this Manny of yours Hiccup?" Merida asked a bit nervous at the emptiness of this place.

"Why right here Season of Summer," someone said a few feet in front of them making the three look up and see Manny and two children the boy looking like Jack when he was human, the girl looking a bit nervous also wearing a Moonstone ring.

"Sir," Hiccup said bowing a bit smiling "I hope it's alright I brought Rapunzel and Merida so we can ask a bit more about Friday night."

"Oh it's quite alright, Hiccup," Manny said smiling "But first I think a bit more introductions need to be taking care of," he said gently pushing the children towards the teens.

"Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel, these are Jenny and Jamie," he said holding up his hand to the Seasons telling them to wait before they start yelling at Jamie "Jenny and Jamie these are the other three Seasons. Hiccup of Autumn, Merida of Summer, and Rapunzel of Spring... Now you may start screaming at the boy," he said with a smirk looking at the teens stepping away with Jenny a bit.

"You're Jamie?" they all asked looking the kid up and down, who gave a slightly nervous nod.

"You... You look just like Jack used to," Rapunzel said clapping her hand over her mouth blushing "Sorry," she said to Manny "I probably shouldn't of said that."

"Helps a bit I'm related to him..." Jamie said smiling holding out his hand to them always up to meeting new people.

"You're related to Frostbite?" Merida asked raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"No I'm related to Jack Frost," Jamie said smirking "What all that hair blocking your ears or something?" he asked.

"Ok now I see the resemblance," she said rolling her eyes and taking his hand making sure to burn it slightly for making her look like a fool.

"OWW!" he cried taking his hand away cradling it glaring at her.

"Um... how exactly are you related to him Jamie?" Rapunzel asked looking at the burn to see if it was going to be alright "That is if you don't mind us asking."

"His sister, the one who he saved from a cracked iced pond when he became Jack Frost," Jamie began "Was my Great Great Great Great Grandmother, which means since he was her brother, he's my, that many 'Great's' Uncle," he said smiling loving the silence he got.

"Well that was something the Guardians missed out when they were telling us his story," Hiccup said thanking a Moon-bot who just gave him some hot chocolate.

"I haven't even told my friends about it yet," Jamie said receiving his own cup "And it's been two years."

"Sorry to break up this lovely matter," Merida said not sounding the least bit sorry at all "But this wasn't why we came here remember."

"Quite right Merida," a new voice said making everyone turn to see a young woman with brown eyes, brown hair, wearing a white dress and a shield on her wrist "Then may you be so kind as to explain why you are here, dear Princess?"

"Solveig..." Hiccup and Jenny said together showing respect to her, shocked that they were meeting the Goddess of the Sun AS WELL AS the God of the Moon.

"Princess?" Jamie and Rapunzel asked now focused on Merida too many expressions on her face to say what she was thinking.

"Yes children," Solveig said smiling placing her shield down on a table Manny had just made appear "I'm sorry to say that Jack Frost is the only one without Royal Blood in this new set of Seasons. But then that wouldn't make him all that fun would it?"

"So how are Hiccup and Rapunzel royalty?" Jamie asked curious and speaking his mind.

"Jamie!" Jenny said punching him on the arm, telling him to shut up and apologize for interrupting her.

"It's quite alright Jenny," Solveig said smiling a beaming smile and turning to Jamie after calling Hiccup and Rapunzel over.

"Rapunzel, was the Lost Princess of Corona, until she was rescued by who is now Antony of Padua," she paused letting the two meet "And Hiccup was the son of Chief Stoick the Vast of Berk, who along with his Night Fury dragon Toothless," she said tightening her grip on Hiccup's shoulder saying he can trust her to stay quiet "Helped mend the bond between Vikings and Dragons."

After a few minutes of silence to let the children get the new info into their heads, Mani turned back to Merida.

"So Merida...why did you come here?" he asked making some armchairs so they can all sit down.

"Right..." Merida said clearing her throat turning a bit red for some reason "We came to ask for help/advice for Friday night."

"So did we," Jamie said "We came to ask what's going to happen and what's going on."

"As I'm sure both your parties already know," Manny said stretching a bit trying not to yawn too loudly, "There's going to be a Luna Eclipse."

"In that time," Solveig continued accepting some lemonade from a Moon-bot "Those with the powers Mani has given them, meaning mostly the Guardians, will grow weak, where as those with the powers I have bestowed on them, meaning the Seasons," here she looked at the teenagers "will get stronger."

Jamie stuck up his hand getting everyone's attention.

"So what's the condition with Jack?" he asked sounding worried "And... And why is he at Lorelei's place and not with them helping us get us out and home?" he asked pointing to the teenagers slight anger in his voice but everyone could tell it was for the siren.

Here Hiccup and Rapunzel just looked at Merida who took a sudden interest in her arrows not wanting to look up at anyone.

Sighing Hiccup just got the news running.

"When we were out this morning looking for you and the rest of the kids," he began looking to Jamie "We had a bit of a run in with Pitch who showed us something Jack said when he was upset about something. Not understanding why he said it, we got mad at him and he decided to carry on looking for you alone.  
"The good news is we have reason to believe he's somewhere there with you," he said trying to lift the boys spirits.

"If you really are Jack's friends like you say you are..." Jamie said fists clenched not looking at anyone.

"Then you'd know he does and says stupid things like that when he's upset.

'Apparently almost all those dumb blizzards he makes are because the kids he's following, say 'Jack Frost's not real' or die meaning he's all alone again," he said getting up and walking away from the group muttering to himself, a Moon-bot tailing him to make sure he doesn't get lost.


	12. Chapter 12

After Jamie walked off Jenny repeated his question.

"So what is Jokul Frosti's part in this Sir?" she asked Mani who was shaking his head looking in the direction Jamie wondered off in.

"Jack Frost is a very powerful Spirit of Winter young Viking," he said speaking to everyone else as well "And as I said to Hiccup when I was speaking to him and Toothless earlier, Winter is a most difficult Season to control, which is why my sister and I agreed to make him a Guardian first."

"But now since his Guardian powers are growing weaker... And his Seasonal powers are growing..." Rapunzel said worried playing with her hair. "We need to find Jack don't we?"

"Just out of curiosity, Ma'am," Hiccup said to Solveig "When we get our Seasonal powers boost, are they going to be as powerful as Jack's?"

"Not _'As powerful'_ no Hiccup," Solveig replies thinking.  
"As Mani said Winter's the most powerful and hardest Season to control, and let me just remind you, your Seasonal powers are tied with your emotions."

"What about Lorelei?" Merida asked finally looking up "We were told she's only doing this because of our power, which is also why she likes Jack so much."

"Yeah and is he with the kids?" Rapunzel asked playing with her hair worried.

"We are not sure how or why Lorelei is connected to this Children," Solveig said getting up and retrieving her shield "But yes everyone is together in that cave, Antony found for you. I must go. Good luck to all of you," she said nodding to Mani and saying goodbye before she left.

*o*

A bit away from them Jamie was alone looking out into the whiteness, using his imagination that it was all snow and he was there with Jack, and everyone else.

Hearing a _'beep'_ and ' _squeak'_ behind him Jamie turned to finally see the Moon-bot who followed him, who in his eyes was no bigger than Sophie.

"Soph," Jamie said turning back bringing his knees to his chest resting his head on them.

Seeing the boy his master was just talking with like this, not looking like a Jack Frost relative at all, the Moon-bot came over and beeped questioningly to him.

"I'm fine," Jamie said sniffing a bit turning away from the Bot "Just... Just worried about what's going to happen. That's all."

Beeping again the Bot sounded like it was asking _'Do you want to talk about it?'_

"No thanks," Jamie said a slight smile on his face "Being related to Jack, I might say something that offends you."

Thinking getting an idea, the bot grabbed a strand of Jamie's hair and pulled.

"OOWW! What you do that for?" he asked rubbing the spot where it came out.

But all the bot did was open his chest compartment and placed the strand of hair into it.

Suddenly a light shone around the bot and standing in it's place was another Jamie Bennett, only this one had green eyes.

"Who..." Jamie asked cocking his head.

" _Hello Jamie,_ " the bot said in Jamie's voice shocking the boy " _Will you feel better talking about what's wrong now I'm like this?_ _Now if you say anything offensive, you'll be saying it to yourself,_ " he said smiling at how great his plan is.

"I don't think that's how it work's err..." Jamie said unsure what to call the bot.

" _What do you want to call me Master Jamie?"_ The bot asked bowing slightly.

"Can I call you _'Arti'_?" Jamie asked getting a nod.

"Well as I was saying, I don't think that's how it works. Even if it's my face, it will still be you I insult won't it?"

" _Moon-bots don't have any feelings Master Jamie,_ " the bot said hoping this will help " _So nothing you say will upset me._ "

"If you're sure Arti," Jamie said sighing looking back out to the whiteness then after taking in a deep breath began his story about what happened two years ago and what happened a month after that when he found out he was related to Jack..

All the while Arti was quiet letting Jamie get this off his chest wishing he had feelings so he can understand what's wrong.

" _Who's Soph, Master Jamie?_ " Arti asked now also looking out to the whiteness.

"Soph's my little sister, who's also with us in Lorelei's 'home' and not waking up," Jamie said sighing resting his head on his knees again.

" _Do you care for her?_ " Arti asked in a confused voice.

"Of course I care for her. She's my little sister. Sure she gets annoying at times, and steals my things, and makes too much noise when I'm trying to do my homework, and break my toys and a whole bunch of other stuff," Jamie said getting off topic "The point is no matter what she does she's still my little sister, and I'll do anything for her to keep her safe."

" _Like Jack, Master Jamie?_ " Arti asked smiling a bit.

"Yeah... Like Jack," Jamie said sighing.  
"Arti? Do you know what will happen on Friday? How bad is it going to all be? And will we get through it safe?"

" _I'm sorry Master Jamie,_ " Arti said " _But no one knows how anything will turn out until it does._ "

"JAMIE!" someone called out behind him making him turn to see Jenny and the others coming over.

Getting a grin on his face Jamie looked to Arti.

"Do you know what pranks are?" Jamie asked.

" _Oh yes Master Jamie,_ " Arti said the same grin on his face " _Nightlight showed us what they were before he destroyed the Darkness protecting Master Tsar all those years ago._ "

"You thinking what I'm thinking then?" Jamie asked holding out his hand, which was taken by Arti's shaking it.

Just then the others got there stopping surprised at seeing two 'Jamie's'.

"Well that's one way for the term 'Talking to yourself'," Hiccup said looking from one to the other.

"Great now there's another Jack Frost Jr's," Merida says placing her face into her hand "Won't everyone be so... pleased?"

"What's wrong with there being two of me?" the Jamie on the left said crossing his arms.

"And we're not Jack Frost Jr's," the one on the right continued "We're Jack Frost's nephews remember?"

"They have a point there Merida," Hiccup said backing away hands up in surrender after getting a warning look thrown at him by her.

"Besides, how do you know how everyone will react?" Right Jamie asked smirking "They might love the idea."

"Yeah now there's twice as many of me to go around," Left Jamie said high-fiveing the other one.

Rapunzel was looking at the boys carefully trying to work out which Jamie was the real Jamie. Then she noticed, that one of them has brown eyes, while the other has green.

"Got it!" she called out pointing to the one on the left "That's the real Jamie. He's got the right colored eyes." she said.

"Then who's this one?" Jenny asked walking up to the green eyed Jamie tilting her head to him as he did to her.

"I have a feeling that that's one of my Moon-bots my dear," Manny says a gin on his face showing he knew who was who all along.  
"Good to see Nightlight's teachings didn't go to waste."

"Yeah how is he?" Jamie asked deafening his ears to the others asking who 'Nightlight' was.

"He's doing alright Jamie," Manny said smiling "But we don't have time for that. You all need to return to your friends."

"But I was starting to like it here..." Jamie said putting an arm over Arti's shoulder as he did to him "Can't I stay a bit longer? Or let Arti come back too?"

"Sorry Jamie," Manny said "But the Moonstone works on a counter the number of people who come here need to be the number who leave. And they need to leave together."

"But... But I don't want to leave," Jamie said loosing his joy. "What if everything goes wrong on Friday? What if what you guys come up with doesn't work?" he asked the teenagers "What if I loose Jack again, or even Soph?"

"Jamie enough with the 'What if's' ok?" Merida said coming down to him being the closet to him "If you go home now, I promise you one full day of me teaching you how to use my bow alright."

When Jamie didn't react of show any kind of agreeing to leaving, Hiccup had a go to get the kid to leave.

"Say Jamie, how are you with Dragons?" he asked. _'That got his attention_ ' he said to himself when Jamie looked up a smile on his lips and a spark in his eyes.

"You mean the fire-breathing ones that can fly and scare the living daylights out of people just by some of their cries?" Jamie asked getting excited.

"Well not all dragons breath fire, but yeah," Hiccup said a smile on his face.

"What kind of dragon's 'Toothless' again Hiccup?" Jenny butted in wanting to get a slice of this 'pie' as well.

"He's a... and the last thinking of it," he paused replaying what he learnt earlier in his head. "Night Fury."

"You mean the same Night Fury labeled **'The unholy off-spring of lightning and death itself'**?" Jenny asked eyes wide that Hiccup managed to tame one and with it end the fighting they had with each other.

"He's a bit more than that," Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck trying not to say anything. "But yes. Why?"

"What do you mean he's a bit more that that Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked curious about the boy's behavior.

"We're getting off topic here," he said over all the girls questions looking back to Jamie. "My offer is 'As well as Merida's shooting lessons, I'll take you flying on him'. Supposing it's alright with Jack and everyone else of course," he said thinking.

"Fine," Jamie said still sounding unsure about this as he went over and took Jenny's hand. "Er... just a question here Manny, How do we get back?"

"The one who turned the stone, just has to rub the ring," Manny said smiling a little.

"How exactly are they meant to do that when they're holding someone's hand Sir?" Rapunzel asked speaking up a bit.

"I didn't say you have to hold hands Season of Spring," Manny said "I just said 'You need to leave together in the numbers you came here in'."

Hiccup was about to say something when he and Merida suddenly clenched their heads and cringed a bit, clutching their eyes.

"Does that black beast of yours have to be so loud Hiccup?" Merida asked still in the same position opening her eyes a bit.

"It's not my fault you can hear him Princess!" Hiccup replied trying to talk back to Toothless to say he got the message.

"What's wrong with them?" Jamie asked not realizing he was still holding Jenny's hand.

"Something must be wrong back at the Pole," Rapunzel said remembering what Hiccup said to Toothless before they 'left', before running up to her friends hugging them to try and calm them down.  
"Guy's please, calm down," she said tightening her hugs to stop them struggling.

"I suggest you two go," Manny said to the children showing worry on their faces, but nodded anyway, as Jenny began rubbing the ring and everything turned dark.

*o*

After the children left Hiccup and Merida began screaming trying to get through to the dragon to make him stop.

"Noche Oscura! As Heir of Berk I beg you to stop!" Hiccup screamed when nothing else worked.

All the sudden it did but Hiccup realized what he just did and looked at the girls "We have to go I need to see him and say I'm sorry!"

"But what?" Rapunzel began to ask while Merida was replaying the name he just cried out.

"No time to explain come on," he said and began to rub the ring on his finger as fast as he could making everything turn dark for the three of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Please remember this is a squeal to 'A Frosted Nightlight' so if things don't make sense, go read that first**

* * *

At the Pole as soon as he woke up, not caring about the others or what everyone around him might think, Hiccup ran off in search of his dragon.

"What name did Hiccup call Toothless to get him to stop Punzie?" Merida asked cocking her head and stringing up her bow in case the something that got Toothless all worried came to them.

"Er... Noche Oscura I think," Rapunzel answered confused "Why?"

"Because if that's his real name," Merida began "Even though I don't think he deserves it, I think I might need to say sorry for teasing and arguing with him."

"Hey you shelia's know what's got Hiccup's dragon all upset?" Bunny came in boomerang in hand in case something was wrong.

"Didn't Hiccup say?" Merida asked for once not liking being the center of attention "I... I mean he is his dragon."

"I've tried asking the kid just now but as soon as I told him where he ran off to, he just left and ran right after him," Bunny explained shrugging "And where exactly have you lot been anyway?" he asked spotting the stone on the floor Hiccup left behind Rapunzel just picked up.

"We've just all been in here Bunny," Rapunzel said putting the Moonstone in her pocket "You know trying to work out how we'll get the kids out and all that."

"So where'd they go Bunny?" Merida asked as he was about to ask another question shouldering her bow and heading for the door.

"They went off running to towards the stables," Bunny answered moving out the way "May of gotten outside, not that I know why they would want to do that, but they can't of gotten very far with Toothless' busted tail can they?"

With that Merida set off after them as well, leaving Bunny confused as he and Rapunzel went to the Globe Room.

* * *

Back in Lorelei's cave, Jamie and Jenny were just waking up themselves stretching a bit and yawning.

"Hey guys they waking up!" Monty's voice cried as their friends came over to hear the news.

"What was it like?" "Did it work?" "What was it like to talk to Manny?" "Did it help?" "What does this have to do with Jack?"

"ONE AT A TIME!" Jamie and Jenny cried out together putting an end to the questions.

After everyone took a deep breath, let it out and Sophie was back with Jamie, he began to answer the questions.

"Ok, starting in the order I think works best," Jamie said trying to remember the questions. "Yes it did work, It was weird, I haven't told any of you this, but this isn't the first time I've met Manny so you'll need to ask Jenny that question, In my eyes it didn't help, and finally, Jack might be something to think about and take caution of Friday night."

Jamie finished prepared for all the new question that would be fired at him, rocking a still sleeping Sophie back and forth humming their mother's lullaby to her, surprised at the silence. Feeling that it was going on too long he looked up at his friends. "Er... Is there something wrong you guys?"

"Other than the fact that you just confessed to meeting Manny before," Piper said trying not to freak her friend out "Your hair's turning white!"

"WHAT!" Jamie cried running a hand though his hair and pulling on some strands to look at them seeing that they were white and suddenly not minding the cold and feeling a tingling in his fingers as he quickly gave Sophie back to Cupcake and ran away for a bit and began to pace around muttering to himself.

"What color are my eyes?" he asked quickly.

"Starting to turn 'Jack-Frost-Blue'," Claude said just answering a question.

"Great I am a Jack Frost Jr," Jamie said returning to them bringing his knees up and hiding his face from them.

"Huh?" everyone asked turning to Jenny as Jamie just waved his hand over to her telling his friends to ask her.

"Erm..." Jenny asked remembering what Jamie said about him not telling his friends about Jack. "How much do you lot exactly know about Jack and Jamie and I suppose Sophie?"

"We know Jack favors Jamie," Cupcake said now caring for Sophie again "But we always thought it was cause he was his first believer."

"But something tells me there's another reason now," Monty said looking over at their fallen leader frost at his feet.

"Ok... Er... do any of you know Jamie's family tree/history," Jenny asked trying to get them to work this out for themselves.

"Wait..." Pippa asked going over what was just said and looking over at Jamie and his white hair "Are you saying... Jamie and Sophie are related to Jack?"

"I'm not 'Saying' it," Jenny said quoting the word "I'm just placing hints for you to work it out for yourself."

"Wow!" Caleb said spinning around to Jamie "When were you gonna tell us Jamie!" he asked but the question fell on deaf ears.

"How long have you known?" Monty asked pushing his glasses up his nose.

"You guy remember that Easter a couple of years ago," Jamie asked lifting his head up but still not looking at them, "And a few weeks after that we met Emily Jane when we were going over who Nightlight was?"

"Yeah..." they all said shifting eyes with each other.

"The next night was when I met Manny and he told me what was going on. And he told me Jack's story and old name," he said sighing a small smile on his lips "Jackson Overland. A big brother who saved his sister Emma from cracked ice on the pond a bit away from town."

"Emma Overland?" Claude asked "Wasn't that one of the names you placed on your family tree for that school project we did last term?" he asked.

"Yep," Jamie said smirking waiting for the message to set in.

"So if he was her brother..." Caleb said piecing the puzzle together.

"OH MY GOD YOUR JACK'S NEPHEW!" they all cried eyes wide.

"Wondered how long it will take," Jamie said smirking a Jack Frost Smirk loving their reactions.

"So if it was Jack that got turned into ... well... Jack," Piper began carefully "Why the hell are you getting to all... this?"

"I don't know, Pip," Jamie said feeling a bit of pain in his side "But I might have an idea... Ok, Because it will bring back some... unwanted memories," he began "I'm going to close my eyes while I do this and will get an answer by your reactions. And I'll try and answer your questions afterwards ok?"

After getting nods from his friends Jamie stood up, turned his side to them and closed his eyes.

"Ok... One... Two... Three!" he said lifting up his shirt not liking the screams he got from Piper and Jenny and the cries of _'What the...'_ from the twins. "Great..." Jamie said pulling his shirt back down and returning to his original position "How bad was it?" he asked face in his hands.

"I think the better question should be _'How did you do that to yourself Jamie?_ '," Piper asked eyes on her friend worry in her eyes.

"Please answer mine first Pip," Jamie said really wishing he listened to Jack.

"It looked like it was an arrow shot frozen over and all around it was frost," Monty said scared "The center was totally black."

"Well at least I finally learnt to listen right," Jamie said jokingly more for himself.

"How did you do that Jamie!" Cupcake asked checking Sophie didn't see that.

"I was helping the Guardians get Jack back, everyone was celebrating, I spoke up stepping out from behind Jack and Emily Jane, and got hit by a Dark Arrow." he said rubbing the bridge of his nose "The only way to 'save me'," Jamie quoted "was with the help of some special flowers by the pond that they placed over it. I had no idea who it was who did it. But now I have a sneaky suspicion that it was Jack that did it and placed it on the cut."

"I can't tell why," Jenny said rolling her eyes and going back over to where she woke up from picking up a small boy in a set of 'Spider-Man' pajamas, who had blonde hair a round face and freckles over his nose was still asleep and began to rock him back and forth wishing her brother would wake up, leaving the five friends questioning Jamie about what happened when they were just talking to Manny.

* * *

 **AN: WARNING... There will be singing in the next chapter**

 **Aside from that, I hope you are enjoying this**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I'm so sorry I did this, I just wanted to have Rapunzel sing in this**

 **I suppose if you don't like them you can skip them, but it might throw the story off...**

[hr]

At the Pole Hiccup had just ran out the door calling Toothless' name not caring about the cold on his arms. As long as he got to Toothless.

 **"TOOTHLESS!"** he cried as loud as he could over the howling wind slapping himself in the face and pushing him back "Toothless I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to say that. It was an accident!" he tried nearly getting pushed over by the wind.

 **"WILL YOU STOP IT!"** Hiccup yelled at the top of his voice to the wind. **"I'M TRYING TO FIND MY FRIEND HERE! AND I CAN'T DO THAT WITH YOU BEATING ME UP! I KNOW I MESSED UP! I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME!"**

With that the wind left him alone but his hair was still flapping around and his eyes had a hint of orange in them. Leaving it a few seconds Hiccup turned and carried on getting further and further away from the Pole.

Merida was slowly tracking Hiccup to see if she was right, hoping she wasn't and was shocked when Hiccup suddenly yelled to the wind he was having trouble with that seemed to leave him alone after he finished.  
She was about to set off again when she heard someone crying who couldn't of been heard over the wind and Hiccup's cries.

Slowly and quietly Merida followed the sound of a very upset black dragon, leading to behind the stables, where he was all curled up trying to stay warm.

"Toothless..." she said slowly getting down on her knees and reaching out her hand placing it on his head. "Toothless, please come back. Hiccup's really scared you know. I know you can hear how upset he is."

 ** _'Me no care Merida,'_** Toothless whispered so Hiccup couldn't find him **_'He promised not to say anything. He promised.'_** he looked up purple tears in his green eyes.

"So you really are Prince Noche Oscura of the Night Fury's?" she asked trying to keep Toothless warm from the cold a bit more.

 ** _'I was until I ran away,'_** Toothless said curling up a bit more.

Merida was about to ask 'What do you mean?' when she told herself it was none of her business.

"Remember what Punzie said about people doing stupid things when they're mad, scared, or stressed?" she asked getting comfy against the wall. "Well even though you didn't know it, but you were calling a bit too loud when you tried to get to us back there." she said looking to the dragon seeing no reaction. "It didn't help that it started while Jamie and Jenny were still there."

 _ **'Who are Jamie and Jenny?'**_ Toothless asked raising his head a bit.

"You remember Jamie... The kid Jack like so much." Merida said "And Jenny was a girl who was with him. I think you'll like them you know. There was even talk of taking them flying once this is all over."

 _ **'But me can't fly Merida...'**_ Toothless said showing off his tail whining a bit.

"You can fly..." she replied. "You just... you know... need a bit of help. From someone who knows how to fly you. Now who out of all of us here knows how to do that?" she asked thinking.

 ** _'Anyone can fly me with enough practice,'_** Toothless said rubbing up next to her to keep warm.

"But we need a teacher to teach us how to Toothless. And the only one who I see can do that, is Hiccup."

 _ **'You like Hiccup don't you Merida?'**_ Toothless said a smirk on his lips and in his voice.

"Wha... No... I... I..." Merida said trying to get an answer.

 ** _'Merida likes Hiccup!_** ** _Merida likes Hiccup! Merida likes Hiccup!'_** Toothless sang bouncing around kicking up some snow laughing at her red blushing face.

 **"TOOTHLESS? WHERE ARE YOU BUD?"** Hiccup called out putting an end to the dragons fun.

 ** _'You tricked me Merida!'_** he cried backing away showing his teeth.

"No Toothless you don't understand," she said standing up and backing away a bit.

 _'_ _ **Me do understand! You keep me talking, so Hiccup can find me,'**_ Toothless said now showing his claws as well pinning her down and screamed **_'You never meant to cheer me up! You're just a MEANY!'_**

"Toothless!" Hiccup said coming round in time to see his Dragon run off again "Merida, you ok..."

"You idiot," were the first words she said after getting over being screamed in the face by a dragon. "I nearly had his trust to come back with me inside."

"Well I'm sorry. I didn't know," Hiccup said back "Next time I make him upset I'll leave it all down to you to sort out."

"Good. And what ever you heard, if you heard anything, near the end..." Merida said looking away rubbing her arm "Can we just keep it between us and the over-grown-short-tempered reptile?"

"If you want it to be," Hiccup said smiling.

"Hiccup? Merida? Guys?" Rapunzel's voice called out above them "You guys alright I thought I could hear screaming, and yelling. Haven't you found Toothless yet?"

"Well I did find him," Merida said looking up at the blonde. "But then Hiccup came over and he ran away saying 'I tricked him to keep talking so Hiccup would find us' and screamed in my face how much of a meany I was."

"How long do we have till sunrise Punzie?" Hiccup asked feeling guilty.

"Couple of hours," she said jumping out the window sliding down her hair hovering just above the snowy ground "But I think I have an idea on how to get him back. Does he have any favorite songs or anything?" she asked looking out as far as she could into the darkness surrounding the workshop.

"As long as he likes the singing, he doesn't care what the song is," Hiccup said.

"And he liked my singing didn't he?" Rapunzel asked turning red, if it was from blushing of the cold no one knew.

"Well there was talk about 'keeping you' remember?" Merida asked.

"How far could he of gotten in the cold with his tail?"

"Not that far I hope," Hiccup said the only one not minding the cold. **(hey if you'd grown up on an island where it snows nine months of the year, you'd be used to it too)** "Even though Dragons are bigger, stronger, can fly, and have slightly shorter tempers than other reptiles. They're still that. Which means their cold-blooded sooner of later he'll be too weak to continue running."

"Ok. Merida, you ask North if he as an amplifier and mike we can use and ask if we can use it on the roof," Rapunzel said getting a nod as Merida ran back inside "Hiccup you try and keep getting though to him if you can't find him in five minutes come back inside," she said climbing back up her hair to the window and after fixing her hair, rushing to her room looking for snow-gear to keep her warm when she puts her plan in to action.

[hr]

 **15 minutes later**

 **[hr]**

"You sure this will work Rapunzel?" Hiccup asked now up on the roof with the girls, and music system pointing into the way the dragon ran off to.

"As long as he isn't in a cave that's in an avalanche zone when we set this thing going, Hiccup," Rapunzel said looking though her song book looking for the right one to sing "I think it will be alright. Of course we can always ask Eugene to find him instead."

"No... No this ways fine," Hiccup said not wanting Antony to have any part in finding his dragon.

"Got the song yet then Punzie?" Merida asked checking if everything was set up and connected.

"I think I have one..." she replied "But it's been a while since I last sang it and I'm not sure it will work on dragons so I hope the tweaking I'm doing will work so here goes..."

With that she stepped up to the mike.

 _*When the last eagle flies, over the last crumbling mountain  
And the last lion roars at the last dusty fountain  
In the shadows of the forest, though he maybe old and worn  
They will stare unbelieving at the last dragon *_

Out amongst the piles of snow and darkness two black ears picked themselves up as Toothless looked into the direction the beautiful music was coming from not caring what he'll find when he gets there.

 _*When the first breath of winter, though the flowers is icing  
And you look to the north, as a pale moon is rising  
And it seems that all is dying, and will lead the world to morn  
In the distance hear the laughter of the last dra - gon_

 _I'm alive... I'm alive...*_

Hiccup and Merida were surprised on how lovely Rapunzel's singing was as they listened while using heat seeking night vision goggles to find the dragon this was meant to affecting.

* _When the last moon is cast, over the last star of morning  
And the future has past, without even the last desperate warning  
If you look into the skies where through the clouds a path is torn  
You can see him how he flies it's the last dragon_

 _I'm alive... I'm alive...  
I'm alive... I am alive...*_

With the last note everyone held up their goggles and stayed really quiet, waiting for a sound, or sign that this worked. They were about to give up when over to the right something caught their eye and Hiccup and Merida's ears.

 ** _'Why the singing stop?'_** a voice of a certain little black dragon wined.

"Try another one Rapunzel," Merida said nodding to Hiccup that they had him going over to turn down the amplifier meaning Toothless will need to come closer to hear the singing.

"You sure it will work?" Rapunzel asked spinning around looking at what they were doing.

"Oh trust us Punzie, he's out there, and he took the bait. We just need to reel that line in until he's back here," Merida said.

"Well ok um... Ok found another, but it's meant to be a duet. So out of you two who's the better singer?" Rapunzel asked looking up.

"Hey don't look at me I'm completely tone deaf," Merida said backing up.

"And I don't think he'll he all that happy hearing me at the moment," Hiccup said sighing.

"I better not lose my voice after this," Rapunzel said rolling her eyes "Ok..."

 _*I'm out here on my own  
To face the day alone  
I need you  
To get be though the night_

 _I'm lost out in the cold  
I want someone to hold  
I feel you're near  
Although you're out of sight_

 _I'm reaching for a star  
Wondering where you are  
Where is the love  
Is it searching for me too_

 _Oh beyond the mountain top  
The dream will never stop  
Give me a sign  
I'm running out of time..._

 _So me the light when I when I fear the dark  
A ray of sunshine...  
A rainbow's arc...  
Show me the light_

 _Show me the light...*  
_  
Again with the last note everyone held up their goggles and listened.

They couldn't find him any where. Then Rapunzel had an idea and peaked over the edge of the roof a grin coming to her face.

"Psst" she said waving the others over and telling them to look too.

In the snow directly below them eyes wide as though in begging set onto Rapunzel was Toothless.

"I'll keep him there with another song, you two go down and see what you can do." she said looking though her book again as Hiccup and Merida started to climb their way down through the workshop ears picking up on Rapunzel's newest song.

 _*Looking at the world though painted windows  
Thinking of the world outside  
Picking up the fragments from the shattered earth  
There is nothing left to hide...*_

*o*

As the two of them came out the door just as Rapunzel was finishing, seeing Toothless with his fore paws pressed against the wall as he looked up to where the beautiful noise was coming from tail swishing a gummy smile on his face.

 _*The future is now...  
Wipe away those tears  
No more need for silence  
No more fears_

 _We can make a promise  
We can make a change  
We can make a difference  
The future is now_

 _We can make a difference  
The future is now..._*

"He really seems to like her singing doesn't he?" Merida said elbowing Hiccup a bit.

"Yeah well lets just hope he liked it enough to stay put there hoping for more while we try and apologize," Hiccup said trying to get the dragons attention.

"Hey bud..." Hiccup called out staying where he was to show he meant no harm and came in piece "You think we can just talk for a bit?"

 ** _'Humph,'_** was all Toothless had to say turning away from them.

"Ok... we'll do the talking then," Merida said sighing "And I'm not sure if it works for both of us, but here are two simple magic words Toothless. 'We're sorry'."

After about a minute of getting nowhere Merida had an idea silently telling Hiccup to play along.

"Well we tried. Lets go in and have some of Rapunzel's blueberry pie she made earlier, it's bound to of cooled down by now," As they started to walk away they heard a voice ask.

 _ **'Is... is that the pie from before?'**_ it asked _ **'The one she said I can have some of?'**_ __

"Well yes actually it is." Merida said "But you know you're obviously staying out here because you don't like us do you?"

"More for us then," Hiccup said smiling. With that they began running to the door being chased down by a upset dragon jumping between them and the door.

 _ **'Rapunzel promised me some of her pie!'**_ he wined eyes big trying to get them onto a guilt trip.

Just then Rapunzel came out the door carrying four plates, two on her arms and one each on her hands each one holding a slice of pie with whipped cream and a cherry.

"Thanks Phil," she called out over her shoulder then turned to her friends "Ok I might not know how to talk dragon, but I heard 'pie' and remembered most ways to someones heart is though their stomach's so here you are," she said holding the plates out to Hiccup and Merida who took the ones off of her arms while she placed one of the remaining ones down in front of Toothless.

"Now Toothless," she said not starting hers but waiting for everyone else to start so there will hopefully be no interruptions "What's got you so upset that you would go running off into the Arctic at night, all alone and scare everyone like that?"

Knowing that she wouldn't hear him, Toothless just turned to Hiccup and Merida who looked away from his stare.

"Are you willing to forgive them?" Rapunzel asked when he turned back to his pie "Because they really are sorry you know..." When all she got was a shake of the head, Rapunzel tried another approach.  
"You like my singing and pie don't you Toothless?" she asked reaching out her hand keeping her eyes locked onto him while he nodded and shifted his head between her and and her part of the pie cocking his head asking if he can have it.

"Well... If you come back and let Hiccup ride you again and all that," Rapunzel said speaking carefully "I will bake as many pies as you like, and sing each and every song in my song book for you once this is all over. Ok?"

After some tensing minutes each teenager having their eyes on the dragon, Toothless nodded and turned to Hiccup and Merida looking ashamed.

 ** _'Me sorry Hiccup and Merida.'_** he said playing with the snow with his paws **_'It just, me no all that good with people braking promises... Nyx always use to play tricks on me using promises and then breaking them making me look stupid in front of everyone.'_**

"That was your sister wasn't it bud?" Hiccup asked "Sounds like someone from my past." he said coming up to his dragon "I knew we had a lot in common but this is getting a bit freaky."

"Er... Toothless, Hiccup may of already asked this but... it's still ' _Toothless_ ' right?" Merida asked scratching the back of her head "No ' _Your Highness_ ' or ' _Your Majesty_ ' right?"

 ** _'I told you Dummy,'_** Toothless said coming over to her rubbing up against her trying to warm up **_'I was only Prince Noche Oscura of the Night Fury's until I ran away.'_**

"Ok ok I get it," Merida said trying to push Toothless away from her laughing along with the others.

"Awe... Isn't that sweet?" a voice said making everyone spin around seeing the rest of the Guardians and Eugene who had just come out the door seeing Toothless attack the red-head archer.

"I take it your plan worked then Rapunzel?" North asked smiling in his big red, fur lined and rimmed coat.

"Yeah," she replied "Urm... I might need to borrow your kitchen for a pie baking marathon for Toothless when this is all over though," Rapunzel said playing with her hair.

"Ok..." North said confused but since it wasn't his business stayed out of it. "So you all set to go to Germany and find the kids, that is of course if Toothless is alright with it," he said coming over to the dragon who immediately bumped his nose to North's palm.

"He thinks so," Hiccup and Merida said together blushing a bit again which only got worse when Toothless started jumping around and playing with the snow.

Resulting in Merida sinking to the ground hiding her face, and Hiccup running over to try and calm him down getting confused looks from the onlookers.

"So... we going or what?" Hiccup asked getting on to the dragon holding his hand a out to Rapunzel and Merida.

"I think I'll stick with everyone else Hiccup if that's alright?" Merida said getting up eyes of fire shot towards the dragon who was obviously laughing "He might behave better with me out of sight," she said fast pacing back inside to avoid questions.

After Rapunzel gave her coat to a Yeti thanking him, she climbed onto Toothless as well and they took off for the cave that hopefully held all the kids and Jack saying they'll wait for the Guardians there.

[hr]

 **AN: Songs : dragonfied 'The Last Unicorn' from 'The Last Unicorn'**

 **'Show Me the Light' from 'Roudolf the Red Nosed Reigndeer the movie' (short version)**  
 **And to be honest I have no idea where the 3rd one comes from, it's just one of the ones I used to sing at school.**


	15. Chapter 15

The room was completely frozen over; there was ice on the floor, snow clouds sprinkling their flakes at the ceiling, and frost patterns all over the walls.

Jack was getting scared by all this power suddenly showing itself that he never knew he had. He knew he had a higher power level than he use to think he did when he got rid of the Nightmares that Easter, but he didn't think it was this high.

Remembering the Old Seasons said that these powers were tied to their emotions, and knowing for a fact Pitch would rub it in his face if he found out Jack was scared, Jack tried to calm down a bit, taking deep breaths, thinking of all his friends, the fun they have with him in the snow he creates, his feelings to *Emily Jane* and Rapunzel, and the fact that he's not alone anymore.

Slowly bit by bit they room's snowstorm died down and the ice was off of the floor, but he kept the patterns on the walls to give it just the right touch for him if he was going to be stuck there.

"Aww... I was enjoying that Frost," Pitch's voice said as he stepped out of the shadows facing Jack. "Now why did you have to ruin it all? Hmm..."

Knowing it would turn bad either way if he said anything Jack stayed quiet, just glaring at the man who started all this.

"Not speaking back now are we?" Pitch said smirking "At least some good's coming from this then. But that's not why I'm here I've come to say you might have a *new brother* after all this."

"How?" Jack asked "And why do you care so much you need to tell me?"

"You remember about two years ago..." Pitch said slowly taunting him "You and the Guardians had just defeated me, The Darkness comes out looking for you instead, Jamie brings you back to your senses, Everyone's happy, He steps out from behind you and Emily... Can you finish the rest Frost?"

"The Darkness shoots an arrow at him, But we save him with the Moon-Flowers," Jack said remembering that night perfectly, small snow clouds appearing again showing his impatience at the Nightmare King "What's this got to do with anything?"

"How was the boy saved by the use of the flowers?" Pitch asked loving this.

"With us crushing the petals and spreading it on the scar," Jack said trying to stay calm and his powers under control.

"And who was it who crushed them and placed them on that scar?"

"I did!" Jack answered then it hit him, what Pitch was getting at, what he Jack had done.

"But... but this can't be affecting Jamie," he said out loud "He's a human, how... how can this be doing anything to him? You're bluffing. That's what it is." Jack said pacing around the temperature in the room dropping

"You're only saying this to get me worried, and scared so you can feed your Nightmares so they can fight the others. Well it's not going to work!" Jack cried slashing his hand an arc of ice coming from it sharp spikes pointing to Pitch.  
Stunned that he just did that, Jack held his hand looking at it with wide eyes.

"You want proof then do you?" Pitch asked grinning, his pointed teeth showing as he snapped his fingers making the shadows of the room not caught under Jack's ice come forward and form a movie screen, black sand making a remote.

"Now let's see Channel 94 if I remember..." Pitch said typing in that number.

On the screen Jack could see hundreds of children curled up sleeping, but at the central back which Pitch zoomed in on, there was Jamie and his friends, shocking Jack at how much Jamie's hair had turned white.

"Well... Well how do you know I did that to him?" Jack asked stepping back a bit "How do you know he didn't do that himself?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that Frost..." Pitch said grinning even more as he pressed the rewind button and turned up the volume.

*o*

 _"So if it was Jack that got turned into ... well... Jack," Piper said "Why the hell are you getting to all... this?"_

 _"I don't know, Pip," Jamie said rubbing his side "But I might have an idea... Ok, Because it will bring back some... unwanted memories, I'm going to close my eyes while I do this and will get an answer by your reactions. And I'll try and answer your questions afterwards ok?"_

 _After getting nods from his friends Jamie stood up, turned his side to them and closed his eyes._

 _"Ok... One... Two... Three!" he said lifting up his shirt._

*o*

Jack could not believe what he was seeing. He wanted to look away, but somehow he was frozen to keep watching.

*o*

 _"Great..." Jamie said pulling his shirt back down and sitting back down "How bad was it?" he asked face in his hands._

 _"I think the better question should be **'How did you do that to yourself Jamie?'** ," Piper asked._

 _"Please answer mine first Pip," Jamie said._

 _"It looked like it was an arrow shot frozen over and all around it was frost." Monty said "The center was totally black."_

 _"Well at least I finally learnt to listen right," Jamie said jokingly._

 _"How did you do that Jamie!" Cupcake asked._

 _"I was helping the Guardians get Jack back, everyone was celebrating, I spoke up stepping out from behind Jack and Emily Jane, and got hit by a Dark Arrow," he said rubbing the bridge of his nose._

 _"The only way to 'save me', was with the help of some special flowers by the pond that they placed over it. I had no idea who it was who did it. But now I have a sneaky suspicion that it was Jack that did it and placed it on the cut."_

*o*

"See?" Pitch said loving Jack's face as he shook his head.

"No! "Jack said losing a bit more control "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Jack said backing up, shaking his head ending him hitting the wall and sliding down it bringing his knees up to his chest, his face berried into his hands frozen tears coming from his eyes, not noticing a 'loving-this' Pitch had left taking the remote and screen with him.

* * *

 **AN: *Emily Jane - you need to read my 'A frosted Nightlight' to get this...**

 ***New brother* - and this**


	16. Chapter 16

Since he had become Jack Frost, Ice Crystal, **(the last Season of Winter if you've forgotten)** has had her eye on Jack, much like her fellow Seasons have with their 'heirs'.

Until now, Crystal had left Jack alone not sensing that he needed her.

But now she had her sensors going off all over the place. Turning into snow, Crystal asked the wind to take her to Jack.

*o*

When she got there, she was shocked at how much of a state he was in, how much of the room was covered in his magic, and the arcing ice just a bit away in front of him shooting it's spikes out.

Shaking these thoughts from her head she took her form and sat next to him.

"This brings back a few memories to me you know Jack..." she said side looking at the boy who had his head to the side but his eyes open "Not very happy memories mind you, and I can tell you're really frightened about something."

"How'd ya guess?" Jack mumbled sighing.

"Just a hunch," Crystal said.

"To what do I owe the pleasure for, Crystal?" Jack asked turning to face her not wanting to get into what's gotten him so worried.

"I would have thought you'd like to have a visitor who can try and help you through this, Season of Winter," Crystal said folding her arms and giving him the cold shoulder, but still sitting next to him.

"Sorry," Jack said after a bit, sounding depressed "But... I know how to keep them under control. Just keep good emotions and good will come from these powers. Right."

"Correct," Crystal said just spotting something "Hey, where's your staff?" she asked sure if it were in here it wouldn't be under the snow.

"Woke up with it missing," Jack explained taking deep breathes shrinking the clouds and melting some of the snow again.

"Ok so we'll forget the staff when I'm teaching you how to fight for now," Crystal said getting up and getting rid of the spiked ice arc in the middle of the room "For now, lets see what what else you can do with your seasonal powers, besides make a white Christmas in a room."

"Will this really be helping?" Jack asked getting up "It's just, I'd of thought the more you'd let out the less contr..." he was cut off by a snowball that hit him in the face.

"Don't ever say things like that, Jack..." Crystal said a serious look on her face "Especially to me!" she added red tipped icicles stretching into the room from the walls.

Noticing what she was doing Crystal shook her head to clear any bad thoughts and the icicles disappeared.

"Now, do you know the song, _'Anything You Can Do'_ Jack?" she said smirking, flicking some hair out of her face.

"Vaguely..." Jack said confused.

"Well treat this like that song." Crystal said "What ever I do, you have to so something better. Got it?" she asked getting a smile and a nod from Jack. "So you ready?" she asked, with that she stamped her foot to the ground completely covering it with ice making an indoor ice-ring.

Now it was Jack's turn.

Slowly he looked at his hands wondering if these powers will work when he's as calm as he his at the moment. Without his staff, the only time he has been able to use his powers was in anger and hated.

Shaking that off and closing his eyes to concentrate, Jack formed a little ball of snow that he shot up into the air making happy snow fall all around them.

And with that, the lesson went on.

* * *

Up in the air above Germany, Hiccup, Toothless and Rapunzel were looking for that clearing with the cave said to be holding all the kids.

Toothless, being the only one out of the three who had been there before searching for it, while Hiccup and Rapunzel having their eyes and ears open for Nightmares.

It had been a few minutes when at last Toothless lets out a quiet whine.

 _ **'Me can not find the cave Hiccup,'**_ he said looking from left to right, shifting his ears _**'Me... Me thought it was here, but it's not...'**_

 _ **'Hey hey,'**_ Hiccup replied patting Toothless neck comforting him _**'It's ok, we'll look for it on foot, you were probably lower to the ground back then, and the scenery might of changed. Ok?'**_ Hiccup asked a smile of trust in his voice, getting a nod from the dragon.

"We're going to carry this on on foot, ok Rapunzel?" Hiccup said over his shoulder getting a nod and a _'That's fine.'_ from her.

Slowly they began to descend when at last they heard the calls of a few Nightmares galloping through the sky prepared to fight off those coming to disturb them.

Quickly Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Hiccup as he played with the pedal shifting Toothless tail to just the right position to give them that extra burst of speed staying that bit ahead of the Nightmares.

Trying their best, to stay flying, and Rapunzel trying not to fall off, all they could do until the others arrived, was try and outrun them. Sadly that wasn't working.

"It's not working Hiccup!" Rapunzel called out over the wind helping them.

Agreeing with her, Hiccup looked around to see if there was a place to hide or somewhere they might have an upper hand, finally finding it in the form of mist covered rocks and pillars at the river's edge.

"Hey Punzie you trust both of us right?" Hiccup asked after saying this idea to Toothless.

"Yeah!" she replied.

"Alright. So while we try this, because we're doing it to try and hide from them, whatever you do... Don't scream in fright."

"Why would I scre..." Rapunzel began but was cut off as Toothless took a sudden dive towards the misty rocks.

Not sure what to do, since she was told not to scream, Rapunzel berried her face into Hiccup's back pleading that she wasn't going to die as they did flips and spins only just dodging rock and formations at the last second.

After what felt like forever, they came back out into the open, not one single Nightmare to be seen, all who were following them were either destroyed, or lost in the misty rocks.

Feeling the cold air on her face again and the flight return to how it was before the ambush, Rapunzel slowly opened her eyes to look around.

"Is... Is it over?" she said quietly.

"For now," Hiccup said looking over his shoulder "But I doubt they'll stay lost in there for long, so lets go find that cave."

With that they landed and continued their search.

* * *

Just outside the cave Merida was playing with her bow and kept looking up into the sky.

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" she asked at last seeing a dragon-less sky.

"They probably just got lost," Bunny said playing with his boomerang, his ears standing up thinking her heard something.

"I hope their alright," Merida said after asking her Wisps to go look for them and help them.

"I wonder why Season of Summer," Sirius's voice called out making them all look to him with questioning looks amplified by how red Merida was getting.

"You still have a way of sneaking up on someone Sirius," North said smiling.

"That's what we do North," he replied "Unless we want to be, we're almost never seen," he explained.

"So are you here to help us?" Tooth asked smiling.

Just then out of the trees, came Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Toothless who looked at the cave with wide eyes a look of slight guilt on his face before he looked away and began to play with the Wisps.

"Found your way here then," Bunny asked putting his boomerang away "What took so long?" he asked.

"Well other than the fact we didn't use a snow-globe to get here," Hiccup said beginning to count off on his fingers "We were having trouble finding this place anyway and as we were deciding to continue on foot, we got ambushed by a bunch of Nightmares," he finished.

"So now we're all here," Sirius said getting everyone's attention "Lets go in and find those kids," he said bringing out his sword, and began stepping towards the cave's entrance saying the teens should go first.

But before they got there, Hiccup and Merida started to rub their heads and looked to Toothless who was shifting his head to the trees saying he want to tell them something out of Sirius's hearing range believing that he can hear him too.

"Err... Just a few minutes first," Hiccup said going over with the girls to Toothless who before heading into the trees looked to the Guardians and Sirius


	17. Chapter 17

After Toothless led Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida into the trees, he pulled off one of his scales, breathed his blue dragon fire on it and pushed it to Rapunzel.

"What's this for?" she asked picking it up and looking a it.

 ** _'So Hiccup and Merida don't need to keep repeating everything I say,'_** Toothless' voice rang in her ears making her jump and drop the scale looking between that and the dragon a gummy smile on his face.

"Ok so if you can do that," Merida said loving Rapunzel's reaction, "Why didn't you do it earlier?"

 _'_ _ **Didn't need to do it earlier,'**_ Toothless said shifting his eyes _**'But that not what I want to say. What want to say is important and need you all to hear and believe me!'**_

"Well what is it bud?" Hiccup asked squatting down rubbing his friends nose to calm him down

 ** _'Me no think you should trust Sirius,'_** Toothless said straight out eyes wide _**'He's different now, but me no can tell why...'**_

"Well, why don't you think we should trust him?" Rapunzel asked after getting over the shock "What's different?"

 _ **'He's letting you go into Lorelei's cave all by yourselves,'**_ Toothless began **_'He come to help just as we get to cave where all hatch-lings and Jack are, and... and his eyes are black now and me heard Lorelei singing_** ** _as he said 'Let's get going'_** ** _'_** Toothless finished up looking at the three of them.

"Ok bud," Hiccup said after a few minutes, "We'll be careful, but we need to go into that cave anyway, wither it's with Sirius or not, to get Jack and the kids, remember?" he asked.

After getting a nod the four of them started to head back to the Guardians.

"So what was all that about?" Bunny asked as soon as he saw them.

"Toothless just wanted to tell us something about the cave," Hiccup said patting the dragon's head.

And with that they all entered the dark cave.

* * *

Traveling in single file, Toothless and the teenagers were at the front leading everyone with his echo location.

After a while there came a fork in the road splitting off into five different tunnels.

"Now which way to Jack and the kids?" Rapunzel asked stammering a bit.

"Don't ya Wisps work in here Merida?" Bunny asked not liking the feel of these tunnels one bit.

"I can try but they didn't work on finding it before did they?" she asked holding out her hands as a small blue flame appeared.

After a mettle conversation, the Wisp jumped out of her hand and started a trail down the tunnel on the far right.

But just as they were going towards it another trail started going down the far left.

"Err... how can there be two trails?" Rapunzel asked shifting from one to the other.

"Don't look at me," Merida said just as confused "I only asked them to help us find Jack and the kids," she said.

"Meaning they're in different parts of the cave," Hiccup said working this out.

"So who's going with who in which tunnel?" Bunny asked his ears twitching again differently thinking he heard something.

Toothless had his ears up too and after a slight growl bolted down the one on the right.

"Well that sorts that out," Sirius said unsheathing his sword "You four," he said pointing to the teenagers and Eugene "Follow that dragon. The Guardians and I shall go down this one," with that and nods of agreement they split up and started following the little blue flames deeper into the cave.

* * *

*o*

* * *

In with the kids, Jamie was just finishing the story of what he and Jenny learnt while they were seeing Manny.

"So lets see if we got this..." Piper said rubbing her arms a little "On Friday there will be a Luna eclipse," she began.

"Yes," Jamie said nodding.

"While that's going on, the Guardians will have no powers, because Manny's magic will be shut off," Monty continued.

"Yes."

"But those with the powers of the sun, meaning the Seasons," Claude said "Will get a power boost."

"Yes."

"And because Winter's 'The hardest to control'," Caleb quoted "Jack may be a tad off than how he normally is."

"Yes."

"And because of that thing with the flowers and all this," Cupcake said still with Sophie "You're getting Winter powers too?"

"Seems like it," Jamie said looking at his hands "Not sure if I should be enjoying it or not though."

"Just as long as you don't freeze us all before they come and find us." Jenny said coming over with her brother on her back.

"What do you mean freeze..." Jamie said looking up and seeing snow around the room and his friends trying to stay warm.

Scared and confused Jamie looked at his hands again looking away from his friends and the mess he was making, creating more clouds.

Seeing Jamie like this, Jenny quickly gave Simon to Piper and got down in front of Jamie grabbing his shoulders.

"Jamie get a grip," she said in a loud whisper to get him to listen "Remember what Solveig said to the others, 'Seasonal powers are tied to emotions' You need to calm down!"

When that didn't work, Jenny tried something she hoped would work, knowing it works for her older sister and her boyfriends when they start rambling.

Closing her eyes Jenny pressed her lips to Jamie's cheek giving him five seconds for him to feel it before she pulled away blushing.

"Now can you please calm down and get rid of all this snow?" she asked looking Jamie in the eye a kind look on her face.

"Ok, I'm calm," Jamie said after a few deep breaths, and the clouds disappearing "Not sure how to get rid of the snow though."

" _You can ask Jenny about that my boy,_ " a voice none of them wanted to hear while they were in that cave said.

"Pitch," the six who faced him that Easter said.

"Good to see you remember me then children," Pitch Black said coming out of the shadows from the darkest part of the room.

"Why are you doing this?" Jamie asked getting up and making his way to the front of the group. "I thought you changed your ways, especially that night with the dumb flowers when you helped us get Jack back."

"I did not help you get Frost back Bennett," Pitch said "I helped you destroy the beast that turned me into what you see before you."

"Same thing!" Jamie cried. "Why are you doing this?"

"For the fun of it of course," Pitch said.

Knowing he'll get no where, but into a frozen room if he tried asking that again, Jamie asked a different question after calming down a bit.

"What do you mean we can ask Jenny 'How to get rid of the snow?'?"

"There are more Seasons than just Winter in a year son," Pitch said getting on everyone's nerves "Frankly I'm surprised they haven't kicked in yet." he said looking to Jenny who wore an expressionless face "But then you were always the slowest out your family weren't you?"

Suddenly with out warning, a ball of flames was thrown straight at Pitch which he only just dodged, shocking the friends when they saw it came from Jenny who's hair was now alight pure hatred to the Boogie-man on her face.

"Leave my family out of this!" Jenny said focused only on Pitch breathing hard.

"Ok I understand," Pitch said a smirk growing on his face "So I'll be leaving now, just don't burn everyone to a crisp before those losers find you, my dear." he said leaving the children.

After Jenny finally calmed down, her hair was back to normal, and she had her brother again she went over to the space they came from, and prepared herself for the questions.

When nothing came, Jenny started the story anyway.

"I have no idea why I have it ok," Jenny said not looking up "For some reason this 'gift' is passed down through the girls of my family. And for Big-nose's information they were already working. This flame's been alight within me all my life, it only shows it's self when I'm mad, or show real negative emotions."

"So... So why didn't you say something before?" one of the twins asked.

"I'm already called a freak back home, which doesn't do anything to help really," Jenny said to herself "I... I just didn't want it to do anything here."

"So that's Summer and Winter taken care of," Jamie said treating this like a game "Who's Spring and who's Autumn then?" he said looking at his friends holding up his hands and closing is eyes, as a few snowballs came his way surprised nothing hit him. Slowly Jamie opened his eyes and saw an ice shield was standing in front of him.

"I think we should just wait until the others find us," Jenny said snapping her fingers and melting all Jamie's snow and warming the place up a bit.

With that, they all sat down and began telling each other stories to pass the time until they would be rescued.


	18. Chapter 18

On the other side of the cave in Jack's 'room', Crystal was congratulating him on how much better controlled he was with his boosted-power powers.

"Well done Jack," she said "You're way better with your powers than you were an hour ago."

"Thanks for that Crystal," Jack said rolling his eyes then "And... Thanks for that Crystal. I... I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come along to help."

"You probably would of set off an eternal winter, ever where," Crystal said swirling her hand making two ice figurines of two girls, smiling weakly.

"Is that what happened to you?" Jack asked making some ice figurines himself of him and his sister.

"Wha... What ever gave you that idea?" Crystal said making a reindeer now.

"Well, time and time again I've been told _'We were all someone before we were chosen'_ and since you've got the powers of ice and snow like moi," he said addressing himself while making an ice rose "I'm just having a guess... Your majesty..." he said now bowing to her holding the rose out to her, leaving her speechless.

"Who said I'm royalty," Crystal asked looking away but taking the rose anyway.

"I may be one of the newer spirits out into the world," Jack said sitting back down "But Jamie loves to read, and watch movies, and one of his favorite movies is about a girl, lets say a first born princess, with platinum blonde hair, powers of ice and snow, a lovely singing voice, and is named..." he said building up the tension "Elsa."

Sighing in defeat, twirling the rose Crystal nodded.

"That was my name Jack," she said "And yes I did set off an eternal winter over my home land, and my mythical name, if you haven't already figured it out, was the Snow Queen.  
"But all that changed when Manny and Solveig came to me and said I was the new Season of Winter."

"But how?" Jack asked playing with a few snow-bunnies "How were you 'born' with your powers, you mean you've had these powers forever?"

"I'm not sure how," Crystal said wonder in her voice "But I didn't come here to discuss my past life Jack," she said getting up "I came here to help you learn how to control your powers. And seeing as I have, I shall take my leave. Besides, I get the feeling you might want this room to yourself in a few seconds..." she said a trickster-ess smile on her lips before she turned to snow and let the wind take her away.

Jack was just about to ask what she meant when he heard claws scraping on one of the walls and rushed to it.

 **"Jack you in there?"** Hiccup's voice called out.

"Yeah!" Jack called back never more happy to here Hiccup's voice, silently promising to himself that he'll stop icing over the floor every time they met.  
 **  
"You still you in there Frostie?"** Merida's voice asked.

"By that you mean I've not got black hair and amber eyes*... Yes," Jack said smiling confusing the others.

 **"Ok Jack we suggest you back away from the wall if you don't want to be blown to pieces"** Rapunzel said through the wall.

Following the order Jack raced back to the other side of the room and dove into one of the snowdrifts that was still there.

In seconds there was a loud screech and a bang as the wall was destroyed followed by coughing as the dust cleared and gasps of wonder at how beautiful the 'room' was.

"Surprise," Jack said jumping out spraying snow everywhere. "How's you like the place. Did it all myself... Mostly," he said thinking he should give Crystal some credit.

As he got out he was attacked and pinned down by Toothless who was showing is joy at finding Jack.

"Yes thank you Toothless," Jack said patting the dragon "Nice to see you too," then turning to the others asked "How'd you find me?"

"That doesn't matter, at the moment Jack," Rapunzel said after hugging him "Besides we need to get out of here before either Pitch or Lorelei finds us and traps us here."

" _A little late for that dearie_ ," Lorelei's voice called out as black sand chains came out of no where and pulled everyone to the walls and wrapped themselves around Toothless.

"Oh dear," she said popping into existence "And just when you were all back together too."

"Ok before you leave us here for the next two days or whatever," Jack said loudly because of Toothless' roars "Can I go see Jamie."

"But Jackie you've already seen him, and the mess you've put him in," Lorelei said cocking her head eyes only on the Winter Spirit.

"I meant face to face to see if he's... Happy with this gift I've given him." Jack said trying to find the right words blocking out the questions he was getting from the others.

"But that would ruin the fun," she said pulling a scroll out out of nowhere and unrolling it "And break the rules of our game. We agreed that 'You have four days to find the kids'... If I show you to them, you won't be finding them will you?"

"Ok, but just answer me this... How bad condition his he in, and how bad is the room?"

"The room's fine thanks to that little Daughter of Vesta," Lorelei said in a thinking poise confusing everyone but Merida, "And don't worry you pretty little white haired head Jackie... There's still brown in his eyes and strips of brown in his hair. But there's still two days until the eclipse so..."

And with that she was gone the only noise now was Jack trying to get out of the chains and rush out the door to track her down and demand her to take them to Jamie, only for that to go bust because it was now rebuilt.

After a while he gave up and began trying to calm down as he looked to the cuffs seeing once again there were key holes.

"Got any stories you want to tell on what that conversation was about then Jack?" Hiccup asked.

"None I want to tell," Jack said concentrating as he formed ice over his cuffs.

"Ok," Hiccup said turning to the other side of him where Merida was still muttering to herself and shaking her head in disbelief "You want to exchange stories on why you're so worried, Merida?" he asked.

"She did say Daughter of Vesta right?" Merida asked.

"Yeah..." everyone but Jack because he was too busy concentrating said slowly and questioningly.

"Vesta in Roman religion was the goddess of the Hearth, Home and Family. Vesta's presence is symbolized by the a sacred fire that burned at her hearth and temples.  
It's said that once, she came down to earth and hid the flame in a human girl to keep it safe, and with each generation it would pass to another girl.  
All the Children of the Flames there have ever been have been girls, and each one looks up to Vesta, but her daughter is always human." Merida said trying to work out who Lorelei was talking about.

"GOT IT!" Jack cried as his left hand came out of the cuff and he went to do the right.

"So you did all this room by yourself then Jack?" Antony **(Eugene)** asked looking around at the frost patterns on the walls sure he saw some patterns that weren't Jacks.

"Can't answer that right now Eugene," Jack said trying to avoid the question "Trying to get self free over here. Go back to Merida and her story for a while."

"Er... Jack?" Rapunzel asked looking all over the place "Where's your staff?"

"Not in here," Jack said getting down rubbing his wrists before he turned to start getting the others down.

"So how did you make all this?" she asked eying the room.

"Been practicing with these boosted powers of mine." Jack said failing getting the ice key to work. "Great, all the cuffs have different locks," he said

"Jack slow down," Hiccup said trying to get the winter spirit to calm down "We've still got two more days until the 'Game's' over. We can hold our search until you get us down. Besides the Guardians are after them as we speak anyway."

"Yeah and you'll freeze our feet off is you don't" Merida said getting the white haired boy to look at what he was doing.

"Sorry everyone," Jack said calming down a bit then continuing to get the others down. "I just don't want to lose him 'cause of a mistake of mine two years ago."

"Does it go back to that conversation you were having with Lorelei?" Rapunzel asked getting down now and going over to calm down Toothless until Jack could free him.

Seeing that they wouldn't leave him alone until he answered Jack just said 'Yes' and returned to getting the others down, as he told the story.

* * *

 **AN: *You need to read** _'A Frosted Nightlight'_ **to get this**


	19. Chapter 19

One by one, Sirius and the Guardians were following the Wisps down the tunnel they chose to go down, all on their guard, ready for anything eyes and ears open for what ever might come their way.

At long last, they stopped at a wall and all looked confused at each other.

Not sure what to do, seeing there were no more Wisps to follow, North started knocking on the wall and put an ear to it.

"It is fake wall," he said "Jack or children must be behind it."

 **"Did anyone else hear that?"**

Bunny's ears twitched as North was explaining this.

"North hush up for a bit alright?" he asked as he put an ear to the wall himself, tapping at it.

 **"Ok you must of heard that?"**

 **"Jamie... What are you talking about?"**

"JAMIE, KIDS YOU GUYS ALRIGHT IN THERE?" Bunny yelled at the wall.

 **"Bunny?"** Jamie's voice answered sounding like it was right on the other side **"Yeah... We're** **alright."**

 **"Only cause we have Jenny,"** Claude's voice sounded **"If it weren't for her everyone in here would be Kidciciles on behalf of Jamie Frost over here?"**

Suddenly there was the sound of people fighting on the other side of the wall only stopping when an unknown voice to the Guardians told them to stop.

"OK, kids the fastest way to you is going to be to knock down the wall," Bunny explained. "So get yourselves and who ever else is close to this wall a safe distance away from it."

After a few minutes of scuffling about, the new voice called out **"Ok, ready when you are..."**

And Bunny got out his most powerful egg-bombs and blew up the wall.

After the dust was cleared they understood what Claude meant about 'Jamie Frost' and the 'Kidciciles'  
 **  
**"Nice hair do mate," Bunny said trying to get the happy side of things. "Ya look just like your uncle like that."

"Not that I don't want to be like him Bunny," Jamie said staring to his hands again "But I don't want this to stick. Oh by the way, for those who might not know," he said looking to Bunny and Sandy more "This is Jenny. Jenny these are the other Guardians, North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny."

"Jenny," North said to himself thinking while Sandy went around the kids making sure they were all alright. "Ah yes Vesta's Daughter, good to see you looking after your little brother there." he said pointing to Simon in Pippa's arms.

"But my mum's called Julie..." Jenny said confused that Santa can't even tell her who her mother is.

"Sweetie," Tooth said coming down a bit too big a smile on her face for Jenny's liking "North means Goddess Vesta, she's where you got your flame from."

"And you know this how?" Jamie and Jenny asked together.

"I am Santa," North said proudly "I have to know everything about every child to make sure their getting right gifts for Christmas, and if they should get any at all or not."

"Ok, so... What did I ask for five years ago." Jenny asked challenging him to this new promise he just admitted to.

"That little new born baby brother Simon hadn't been born, because he was keeping you awake at night, stealing and breaking your toys, and never kept quiet long enough for you to concentrate on homework you got from school."

"You... You wanted that sissy?" an new voice asked sounding like the owner was about to cry.

Spinning around Jenny saw that Sophie and Simon had finally woken up and had got out of the other kids arms half way between them and their older siblings.

"Err... how much did you hear Si?" Jenny asked, a 'this-is-awkward' look on her face as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Enough to say you don't want me." he said looking down as the tears started and his fists clenching.

"Good challenging question you just placed there Jen," Jamie whispered to Jenny, as Simon rushed to the other side of the room to be as alone as he could be in a place like that.

"Like you never wished for that with Sophie," Jenny said back, turning her back to her brother saying to herself to give him some time. "But that's not the point at the moment." she said "So Guardians, now you've found us, how you planning on getting us all home?"

"And if you have a plan," Jamie said looking up at each of them "I think sooner's better seeing the Lunar Eclipse lower Guardian's magic thing."

"Just how would you know about that mate?" Bunny asked getting welcomed by Sophie giving her an egg to cheer her up a bit.

"They spoke to Manny earlier," Piper spoke up "You know before he started to turn into Jack Frost Jr."

"You lot nominated me to do it," Jamie said hair turning a bit more white "And it was Jenny's questions that made Lorelei give her that dumb Moonstone in the first place."

"At least I did something by going with her to see him to figure out what's going on. Unlike you bunch of sissy's who are just sitting around and making fun of me because of this," Jamie said slight anger mixed with annoyance in his voice, the room getting colder again his hair getting a shade lower than white but not yet noticeable to anyone in that dark room.

"Hang on, hang on," Bunny said his head spinning, trying to forget the cold at the moment. "What the hell you mean by they spoke to Manny and How do you know how to work a Moonstone?"

"Just that," Monty said worried for Jamie and how he was acting. "About one to two hours ago, can't really tell time down here, Jenny and Jamie used the Moonstone Jenny has which she got from Lorelei to go see Manny."

"And I know how to work one," Jamie said calming down a bit "Because I read books that say how to use them."

"You think they'll help get us out of here?" Cupcake asked no one in particular.

None of them noticed that Sirius had left and was had been gone for at least a few minutes.

Well except for Sophie who was still over by Bunny a bit scared by Jamie at the moment.

"Bunny..." she said getting his attention while everyone else still talked about Manny and stones.

"What is it Ankle-biter?" Bunny asked using his nick-name for her.

"That... That other guy who was with you's gone," Sophie said not sure how to react "And... And the wall's fixed."

"What!?" Bunny asked getting up confusing everyone and rushing over to the wall banging on it.

 **"Sirius!"** Bunny called banging on it "Sirius! Oh why did we ever believe that stupid mutt?" Bunny asked going for more egg bombs, seeing that his bag was gone taken without his noticing, completely off of his back, and looked to the others who themselves didn't have their weapons either.

A slight chuckling could be heard making Sophie hug Bunny a bit harder and everyone else ridged and look up, as Pitch came out of the shadows upside down, Jacks staff over his shoulders whistling the tune to Lorelei's song.

"I have to say this is a very exciting turn of events for this little game we're having isn't it Lorelei?" he asked as she poofed up across the room upside down as well. "Who would of thought... That there was someone in that little group of yours," he said aiming this to the Guardians as he played with Jacks staff "That was secretly with us the whole time."

"But how...?" Tooth asked quietly.

"Singing..." Bunny said turning his gaze to Lorelei "I thought I could hear something, but my head just said it was just the wind. But in actual fact it was you wasn't it Missy?" he asked narrowing his eyes to her.

"Now what would give you that idea Bunnymund?" Lorelei asked confused, playing with one of North's swords as she asked this. "It could of been anyone singing. Why must you blame me straight away."

"So you want us to believe it was the other bloody Viking Siren Goddess, who's tangled up in this with us who I heard at the entrance of the cave and before the kids and us broke up?" Bunny asked challenging her.

"Might of been," she answered shrugging now trying to work Bunny's boomerangs to his annoyance when they kept going back to her and not him "There's more than one girl in a band you know Kangaroo." she said

"Don't tease him Lorelei," Pitch said smirking slightly "It's not nice to tease a guy when he's down."

Just then a snowball came flying at Pitch which he batted away with the stick in his hand.

"Like you know anything about being nice," Jamie said glaring up at him a cold vibe coming off of him. "I felt sorry for you two years ago when I learnt who you were," he began fists clutched. "I even tried asking Manny to see if he could turn you back and fix everything. I thought when you helped us you were doing it to be nice to us to help get Jack back. But as you said earlier... You were only doing it for yourself. When have you ever done anything nice for anyone else since you became Pitch Black?"

"Well, Well," Pitch said smiling his evil smile feeling the rage and darkness come off of Jamie "It seems that Jack was not the only one who gave you a gift that night by the lake," he said seeing what was left of the brown now turning black, and yellow appearing in the boys eyes.

"What are you talking about?" North asked looking to Jamie to see what Pitch was going on about.

"That arrow," Tooth said gasping. "The arrow the Darkness shot at Jamie, that's coming out now too isn't it?" she turned to the kids who had backed off from Jamie nodding eyes fixed on him scared slightly.

"And just what the hell are you doing with Jack's staff?" Jamie asked not caring how he sounded or taking any notice on what was just said.

"Oh... I was just holding on to it for him," Pitch said spinning it "Don't want anything to happen to it do we?" he asked a mean look in his eye as he placed it across his knee and snapped it in two getting Jamie to scream a bit bending over to go with the pain glaring up at Pitch eyes watering with tears.

"Like that, now do we?" Pitch asked dropping the two pieces for them to be caught by Tooth shooting daggers at him.

But before anyone could do anything he and Lorelei were both gone.


	20. Chapter 20

"So Jamie might become a Winter Spirit himself if we don't save him or whatever?" Merida asked trying to understand "All because of this thing with you and the Darkness?"

"Pretty much," Jack had just got everyone down and freed Toothless getting back up when he felt a world of pain in his chest.

"Agghh..." he said wincing getting to his knees.

"Jack," everyone said seeing if he was alright.

"My... My staff," he wheezed "Some... Something's happened to it."

"You sure?" Hiccup asked "You sure it's not just heartburn or anything like that cause you've been stretching yourself a bit?"

"I never get sick, Hiccup," Jack said slowly getting up "Inside me I have enough strength and power to bring blizzards big enough to close schools for to weeks, to destroy a typhoon of Nightmares and still stand afterwards to ride the wildest winds out there and not get sick. No, I've only felt this sort of pain once before and it was when Pitch broke my staff."

"Well lets get out of here then," Merida said creating fire balls in her hands and throwing them to the wall re-creating the door.

The problem was it opened up onto a different corridor than to the one they came down to get there.

"You sure you hit the right wall Mer?" Antony asked cautious on stepping out.

"Of course I hit the right one," Merida said stringing up an arrow just in case as she stepped out eyes shooting everywhere wishing there was a bit more light.

Just as they were about to set off Toothless started bouncing crying _**'Stop!'**_ to all who heard him and got in front of Merida ears twitching.

"What's wrong Bud?" Hiccup whispered so the dragon could still listen.

 ** _'Me know these caves Hiccup,'_** he explained narrowing his eyes a bit teeth coming out slightly **_'And this tunnel was never here before. And me feel darkness coming off the walls. And hear singing, and hatchlings speaking to the others.'_**

"So what's wrong?" Jack and Antony asked looking between the other three who had confused and worried looks on their faces.

"Toothless said this tunnel's never been here before, and that he can feel darkness off the walls and he can hear the kids," Rapunzel relayed.

"So the questions are," Jack said nearly falling over himself as he went to look out the hole "Try a different wall, stay here for Pitch and Lorelei to do whatever to us, or take this and by the sound of it find the kids. Well no choice with what one I'll choose..." he said looking out into the tunnel once again before stepping back and ran straight out into it following it to wherever it might lead, hearing his friends behind him.

* * *

In the kids cave Jamie had been knock out by the amount of pain his small teenage body was given and was placed leaning up against the wall, North's coat over him, and Sophie beside him to look over her brother while the others and the Guardians tried to work out what to do.

"Will he be alright do you think North?" Piper asked shifting her eyes to Jamie the black stripes getting wider in his hair now the staff was broken cutting the frost's magic.

"I do not know Piper," North answered sighing "I do not think Rapunzel's powers work on curses, meaning he needs Manny to fix him."

"And how are were going to do that North?" Bunny asked his temper coming out a bit because of how the day had turned out and the temperature of the room.

Just then a scratching came from one of the walls.

 **"North? Kids?** **You in there?"** Jack's voice called panting slightly.

"Jack!" everyone called North about to answer, when Bunny cut in.

"What sort of question is that Frostie?" He asked rolling his eyes refusing to talk to a wall "Of course we're in here where else will we be? My Warren?"  
 **  
"Wow Jamie must of worked his socks of in there to get you this mad Cottentail,"** Jack's voice said through the wall. **"Not sure to be proud of it, or worried on how bad a state he'll be."**

"Can you just blow up that wall so we can get out and go home?" Bunny asked shivering.

In five seconds there was a whistling, and a 'BANG! _'_ and then a hole in the wall. And as the dust cleared, the two groups were reunited, but all Jack cared for was Jamie, so he pushed off everyone, and went straight over to the boy under the red coat, while the others introduced themselves to each other.

"Wow," the twins said together with wide eyes.

"Is that a real dragon?" one of the asked reaching up his hand slowly, meeting Toothless halfway waiting and was met by the dragons nose showing that he trusted the boy.

"Yep," Hiccup said patting the Night Fury on the head smiling "His names Toothless, and he's been with me since I er... found him in the woods, after a dragon raid on my village. " he explained.

 _ **'More like after he shot me out of the sky,'**_ Toothless said making Jenny gasp and back away a bit scared.

"Something wrong Jen?" Pipa asked as she was presenting herself to Toothless now too.

"Did... Didn't you hear him speak?" Jenny asked pointing to the big black cat with wings in front of her.

"No..." the others answered shifting their eyes worried.

"Jenny," Merida said coming down to her knee, to look the girl in the eye "You can only hear him, because you're the Daughter of Vesta."

"But I'm not," Jenny said strongly still backing off "I'm just a girl. Yeah I can control fire and whateves, but other than that I'm a normal girl. And if I could, how come I didn't hear him earlier?"

When no one said anything, Piper just looked over to Jack who had an arm each around Jamie and Sophie and brought up the conversation the kids had been having earlier.

"Are you really their uncle then Jack?" she called across the cave a smile on her lips.

"What gave it away?" Jack asked smirking "The fact we all like winter and fun, or the fact I care for them a bit more than I do you lot?"

"The fact that your name use to be Overland, and had a sister called Emma who Jamie placed on his family tree project we were doing for school," Claude explained playing with an unloaded bow Merida was letting him 'test'.

"Who spilled the beans then?" Jack asked still feeling pain in his chest but trying not to show it.

"Actually Jamie did," Caleb said "Sorta. After he and Jenny woke back up from seeing Manny, his hair started to turn white..."

"Wait What...?" Jack and Antony asked, the only ones who had not been told this news yet, or knew about it.

"Lorelei gave Jenny a Moonstone, or something," Monty said beginning to explain "And she and Jamie 'went to see' Manny and ask him what's going on."

"Weren't you holding a Moonstone back at the Pole Punzie?" Bunny asked raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Err... That was mine," Hiccup said not sure he wanted to meet the Guardian's eyes. "When Toothless and I were out flying, after Antony told us where the cave was... Mani showed up and explained a few things and gave me a stone, saying not to tell you cause he didn't know how you'd react to the news he gave me along with it."

"Which was..." Bunny prompted the older Viking.

"Ok I'm quoting what he said here so don't go yelling at me," Hiccup said looking around and after getting nods continued.

" _'One of the things you may be facing Friday night, is Jack Frost himself. As the Luna Eclipse grows closer, your Seasonal powers grow to new levels of power.  
Winter is the most powerful and dangerous Season and the hardest to control.'_"

At that everyone turned to Jack who was just as surprised.

"Like I'd do anything that bad Hic," he said rolling his eyes "Now do you think we can get out of her or whatever so we can get Jamie looked at and saved from that dumb arrow the Darkness gave him a few years ago before his hair goes completely black? Not that it seems to be anyway..." he said thoughtfully looking at Jamie's hair that was black and white.

"From the story he told us Jokul Frosti," Jenny said getting Jack's attention because she used his Norse name, her hair moving on it's own a bit and her face turning red "You were kinda the one of the ones responsible who is making him go like that."

"I was the one who saved him Missy," Jack said glaring at her anger on his face now too trying to control his emotions, "I was the one who placed those stupid flowers over that scar that the Darkness made with his arrow."

"There, you just admitted it," Jenny said loudly "You may have saved him, but you also gave him your freaky ice powers, if you can't see that for yourself."

"Why do you care so much about this?" Jack asked eyes only on Jenny not paying any attention to his emotions anymore letting his anger show in them.

"Cause Jamie's one of the first, and only ones outside my family, who accepted me for me," Jenny said fire in her eyes and in the palms of her hands just in case, "And I don't want to lose him."

"You think I do either?" Jack asked getting up and away from the kids so they wont freeze. "FYI 'Daughter of Vesta'," Jack said mockingly "Jamie's more to me than a Nephew I never knew I had. Before that stupid Easter, I was no one. I didn't know who I was, where I came from, why I was there, I didn't know anything but my name which I only knew cause the Moon told it to me." Jack said panting slightly.  
"You weren't the only one Jamie was the first to accept for who you were, when everyone else shut you out, alone in the dark all by yourself."

 **'Go on Jack,'** a voice said in the Winter Guardian's head, making him grip the sides and shake it trying to dislodge it his storm clouds shrinking and everyone start to worry. **'Show that little candle 'You don't mess with the Season of Winter'. Show everyone in here your true colors and the full force of your powers.'**

"Stop it. Stop it..." Jack cried to the voice only he could hear.

 **'After all you're not one of them are you?'** the voice asked trying to play with it's catch. **'And they'll never accept you either. You just admitted that yourself right? But I understand.'**

"You don't understand anything!" Jack said back causing more worry over the the others.

Sophie had left Jamie's side to be with the Guardians as soon as Jack and Jenny started the fight and was hugging Bunny's leg again trying to block out Jack's screams and the cold.

"Bunny I'm scared," she said tightening her grip "What's wrong with Jack?"

"I don't know Soph," Bunny said hugging the girl tightly looking towards the spirit he had begun to think of as a younger brother, worry on his face.

Just then Toothless started whining, and screeching and covering his ears with his paws, making Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and now a slightly calmer Jenny cover their ears trying to block out his cries asking for him to stop.

'PITCH!" North called over all the noise pulling a couple of the kids behind him "You better stop this now or..."

"Or what?" Pitch's voice answered. "And why is it North,that you imminently blame me for their pain?"

"Maybe because you enjoy seeing it and giving it to people," Bunny asked looking around trying to see what made Sophie try and get his attention.

All around the teenagers and the Guardians, the kids were uncurling themselves, and getting up, however they still seemed out of it and in the front was a black and white haired, with one yellow, one ice-blue colored eyes and an evil grin on his face and snowball in his hand Jamie.

At that point the teenagers and the dragon calmed down but were too tired to register anything before they all slumped to the ground quickly being taken away by Nightmares.

"I do like that don't I rabbit?" Pitch asked sarcastically coming forth to stand next to his newest plaything. "But I found I also found I enjoy playing in the snow..."

With that Jamie throw the snowball up into the air causing a blizzard to begin in the cave blinding everyone with how much there was, the cold stinging their faces, making the huddle closer.

Leaving them like that, Pitch placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder as they left the Guardians and other kids now back on the ground, to freeze.

 _'Yes'_ Pitch thought as he saw them shivering and smelt the fear coming off them _'Nothing goes better together, than cold and dark...'_


	21. Chapter 21

It was getting colder and colder in the cave.

Jenny was trying so very hard to make it stop, but every time she tried she was hit with another cold blast of air.

"I... I can't do anything," she said out loud at last after her fifth attempt "It seems like Jamie's snow doesn't want me to stop it."

"What makes Jack's snow stop?" Pippa asked shivering looking to the Guardians "I mean it's the same magic isn't it? It's just from someone else and Jamie's has Darkness in it right?"

"Well his staff is what holds his powers together," Tooth said wearing North's coat to protect her wings "But with it broken with no way of fixing it, I don't think it will help."

"What was going on with them anyway?" Claude asked rubbing his arms "What made them like that."

"I'm not sure about Jack," Jenny said having another go anyway "But Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel were all screaming to make Toothless stop screaming, and he was screaming and repeating to something to 'Get out of his head' or something like that, and something about singing."

Concentrating hard ignoring the icy winds that stung her skin, Jenny held in her hand a little ball of flames, fueled with happy memories, hope, and love. Looking up she took a deep breath hoping it wont go out before it got there and fired the ball of flames into the air.

And just like that, the snow stopped falling.

"I... I did it," Jenny said a smile on her lips hearing 'At last's' and 'Finally's' from the others.

"Still got a room full of snow here kid," Antony said looking around at the ankle deep snow around them.

"Right... Right," she said looking around not sure how she'll do it since heat melted snow back into water, and it was already damp enough in the cave, then "How good are you all at making snowmen?" she asked.

"Huh?" the adults asked, as the children understood.

"Great idea Jen," Cupcake said "That way, it will get rid of the snow, technically. But it won't get the place any damper," she explained.

At that, they got to work as the room slowly heated back up.

* * *

 _Jack was standing in the forest next to Burgess, his eyes yellow, his hair black and an evil smirk was on his lips as he tried to look for the kid and Mother Nature._

 _"Playing Hide-and-Seek now are we?" Jack said searching. "Or are you too scared to face me and fight?"_

 _"It's called 'Strategy'," the boy's voice said behind him as a snowball came from the left hitting him on the side of the face._

 _"You know kid," Jack said listening to Jamie's steps as he moved "It's not very fair, having two against one..."_

 _"Is it any fairer that you have powers, and I don't?" the boy returned._

 _"You're right kid," Jack said in a mocking thinking way. "That being the case, I'm going to ignore you. But you must be used to that right? Instead... You jumping with those ropes Em? Or are they a gift for someone?" he asked looking into the shadows where Emily Jane was waiting._

 _"But how..." Emily Jane asked scared a bit now._

 _"New powers come with new eyes that can see in the dark, My Flower..." Jack said shooting an icicle blast where Emily was standing blasting and pinning her to the next tree._

 _"You have no right to call me that..." Emily said hissing after she recovered from the pain._

 _"Why?" Jack said moving forward "Am I no longer you're prince now I have these powers?" he asked._

 _"Hey Jack! Leave her alone!" the boy said hitting Jack in the back of the head, making him spin around._

 _To see an almost mirror younger image of himself, minus the staff, white and black hair and mismatched colored eyes._

 _*o*_

"No..." Jack said backing up, eyes set on the new Jamie everything disappearing leaving only the two of them, Jack back to normal. "No this... This isn't right..."

"What's wrong Jack?" Jamie smirked evil on his face "Am I no longer your nephew now I have these powers? Humm... Lets see which Frost last the longest." With that out of thin air ten black snowballs appeared in front of Jamie and he fired them at Jack who blocked them with his staff.

"Jamie snap out of it," Jack cried pleadingly "This isn't you. Don't you remember who you are? Who your friends are? Your family?"

"There's no point Jack," a dark voice said sounding like the owner enjoyed the pain this nightmare was giving him. "Either way, awake or asleep, you're going to see wittle Jamie Black-Frost and all that he can do."

"Oh but don't worry," it continued as Jack kept his eyes on Jamie fear on his face "I'm sure he'll come around. Eventually..."

* * *

 _Rapunzel was on the floor in her tower. Her hair just been cut by Eugene so Gothel will cease to exist, but also meant there was no way to healing him from the stab wound she had given him._

 _"No, no, no, no, no, no," she said looking into his face that was getting paler by the second "Stay with me Eugene. Stay with me_

 **Flower gleam and glow**

 **Let your power shine**

 **Make the clock revise**

 **Bring back what once was mine  
**

 _But it was too late. As she looked into the dead mans face tears in her eyes everything faded into darkness._

 _*o*_

"Cute song my dear," Pitch's voice spoke out to her. But she didn't take any notice of it, or that her hair had grown back. "Pity it didn't work."

Silence.

"Now now my dear," Pitch said to her "I would of thought your mother would of taught you it's not polite to ignore someone who's talking to you."

"That woman was not my mother," Rapunzel said under her voice glaring at the floor anger rising up in her.

"What was that dear?" Pitch asked clearly hearing her but playing along as though he didn't "Speak up. I'm afraid I hate mumbling."

At that she froze then.

"Get out," she hissed.

"Fine, but you know you're going to have to fight me one way or another," with that and a snap of his fingers he was gone, leaving Rapunzel in the dark, as the Nightmares messed with her head humming a tune written by Lorelei to get into their victims heads telling them to corroborate when they wake up.

* * *

 _Hiccup was roughly thrown into the Great Hall by his father._

 _His plan to show everyone that dragons were not what they thought they were, had 'Gone up in flames' all because as always his farther didn't listen to them._

 _"I should of known," Stoick said to himself "I should of seen the signs."_

 _"Dad," Hiccup said._

 _"We had a deal," Stoick said not showing he heard Hiccup at all._

 _"I know we did, but that was before I..." Hiccup tried to explain "Ugh... It's all so messed up."_

 _"So everything in the ring," Stoick asked "A trick? A lie?"_

 _"I.. I screwed up," Hiccup admitted. "I... I... I should have told you before now. I just... Take this out on me. Be mad at me but please just don't hurt Toothless."_

 _"The dragon?" Stoick asked shocked anger in his voice at his son. "That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost KILLED?"_

 _"He... he was just protecting me. He... He's not dangerous" Hiccup countered._

 _"THEY'VE KILLED HUNDREDS OF US!"_

 _"AND WE'VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM!" Hiccup screamed back "They... They defend themselves that's all." he continued as his father began to pace around shaking his head._

 _"They raid us because they have to," he continued "If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's... Something else on there island dad. It's... It's a dragon the size of..."_

 _"Their island?" Stoick cut his son off pointing a finger at him "So you've been to the nest?"_

 _"Did I say nest?" Hiccup asked more to himself than his dad._

 _"How did you find it?" Stoick ordered._

 _"What? No... No I didn't Toothless did," Hiccup said telling the truth "Only a dragon can find the island."_

 _Stoick then stopped advancing on his son as an idea got into his head._

 _"No no no dad no please it's not what you think," Hiccup tried to snap his dad out of this "You don't know what you're up against. It's it's like nothing you've ever seen."_

 _Not wanting to listen to his son any more, Stoick pushed passed him and headed for the door._

 _"Dad please," he begged "I promise you, you can't win this one. Dad no. FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WILL YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Hiccup cried out grabbing his dad's arm trying to pull him back being thrown back and to the ground as Stoick shook him off and turn to the boy._

 _"You've gone and thrown your lot in with them," he began speaking softly but it still scared Hiccup "You're not a Viking. You're not my son."_

 _With that Stoick went out the door leaving the boy on the ground and called to his men "READY THE SHIPS!" closing the door leaving Hiccup in the dark._

 _*o*_

"Oh come on," a voice called out. "And it was just getting good too."

"Pitch?" Hiccup asked looking around "Where is everyone?" he asked strongly.

"They're safe," Pitch replied coming out to face him a few steps away evil on his face as always.

"Am I?" Hiccup asked.

"Well... That depends," Pitch said bearing his teeth slightly.

"On..."

"On if you'll corroborate when you wake up. Or you can choose not to and stay asleep, reliving again and again how you shamed you father."

Without another word, Pitch left letting his Nightmares do their jobs.

* * *

 _It was Merida's sixth birthday, today._

 _To celebrate she and her mum and dad were in the woods. Her father just given her her very own bow as a birthday present and teaching her how to use it._

 _"Now theres a good girl," Fergus said making sure Merida was holding her bow correctly "Draw all the way back to your cheek that's right."_

 _Merida tried to follow her father's instructions straining at how had it was._

 _"Keep both eyes open..." Fergus continued "And... Loose."_

 _With that Merida let the arrow go shooting it up into the air completely missing the target._

 _"I missed," she said._

 _"Go and fetch it then," her mother said taking her daughters bow to hold on to as Merida went off to find her arrow._

 _Deeper and deeper the young girl went into the woods finally finding the arrow in the bark of a tree. Pulling it out she as about to head back when something caught her eye._

 _"A Will-O'-The-Wisp" she whispered amazed going over to it to see it better, as she reached out to touch it it disappeared "They ARE real." Then a whole trail showed up leading her back out of the forest._

 _"Merida," her mother called "Come along sweetheart. We really should be going now."_

 _"I saw a Whip," Merida said panting slightly "I... I saw a Wisp"_

 _"A Wisp?" Elinor said amazed. "You know, some say. That Will-O'-The-Wisps lead you to your fate."_

 _"Oh right, or an arrow," Fergus said laughing disbelievingly "Come on lets be off before we see a dancing Torchabobo or a..." he carried on as Elinor picked up her daughter and answered her unasked question._

 _"He doesn't believe in magic."_

 _"Well he should because it's true," Merida said turning to see what caused the shadow over her seeing a monster of a bear making her scream._

 _*o*_

Suddenly everything stopped and Merida was her sixteen-year-old self again. Not taking any chances she notched up her bow and began to look all around her.

"And then there was one." Pitch's voice said pleased just dodging the arrow shot to him.

"Careful with that," he said pushing it down to the ground. "You can poke someone eye out like that."

"That was the general idea Black," Merida said lifting her bow again this time with a lit arrow.

"Well I can tell when I'm not wanted, so I guess I'll be on my way." Pitch said stepping back leaving the girl in the shadows as the Nightmares began singing.

* * *

Done at last, Pitch materialized next to Lorelei who was playing a bit too roughly with Toothless for the dragon's taste, letting out growls and lunging at her since his mouth was strapped shut, Jamie was up on a ledge somewhere out the way playing with his snow powers.

"That took longer than expected Pitchy," she said leaving the Night Fury be for now.

"Meh, some took longer to find than the others," he said not looking to her as he spoke, hands behind his back loving the fear that was burning off of the teenagers "Just one day left," he said "And then all their powers will be ours. And with them, nothing will stand in our way."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Sir," Jamie said coming down and coming over to where Pitch and Lorelei stood "Something might happen that makes things fall to their favor like last time."

"Yes," Pitch said thinking nodding in agreement "But that 'Last Time' was you Jamie. And since you're over here with us and not with them, I doubt things can go wrong."

"So why are we, or you, doing this?" Jamie asked.

"For their powers of course," Pitch answered finally turning away and telling Jamie to follow him. "The Seasons use their powers to keep the world in balance and everyone ugh... happy and safe. So if we can take control of them, think of all the pain, devastation, and fear that will come off all those wimpy humans out there.  
But their powers don't really show up unless they have emotional breakdowns or theres a Blood Moon on the way." he paused to check Jamie was getting this.

"So why haven't you tried this before with any other Seasons?" Jamie asked as they stepped out into an opened out room, iron bird cadges hanging from the ceiling and a big black globe in front of them the lights on it giving Jamie a headache.

"With each new group, the bearers powers grow stronger. Which means there will be more to harvest from these four, than there would of been from the last lot, or any before them."

"I'll still have these wonderful powers after the Eclipse right Sir?" Jamie asked thinking sounding unsure looking at his hands feeling a tingling in his fingers.

"They'll still be there my son," Pitch said resting a hand on the boys shoulder "They'll just be buried a down a bit, until you'll need them again, or theres another Eclipse."

With that, the two of them started to head back to where the teenagers were, both with evil looks in their eyes and on there faces.

Once they were gone, Buddy **_(last bearer of Spring)_** came out from his hiding place a worried look on his face cataloging what he just heard and saw. Nodding to himself Buddy left the Nightmare Kings lair to rally the other older Seasons to tell them his findings.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hope you like this and where it's got to...**

 **For those who can't work out where the Four's nightmare come from...**

 **Jack's = a scene from my other story A Frosted Nightlight (the prequel to this one)**

 **Rapunzel = movie Tangled after Flin cut her hair at the end**

 **Hiccup = How To Train Your Dragon after the final test**

 **Merida = the prologue of the movie Brave**


	22. Chapter 22

The last day before the Lunar Eclipse was starting, meaning there was only twenty hours and counting to fix everything.

The elder Seasons were at the Pole devising a plan to rescue their 'heirs' and the children from Lorelei's cave and Pitch's clutches.

"Are you sure what you saw was correct Buddy?" Sirius asked practicing his sword fighting as he listened to Buddy relaying what he witnessed in Pitch's lair.

"I'm sure Sirius," he said "Young Jamie has some how been taken over by the darkness and I sensed the powers of Winter in him as well."

"So we don't only have to save the teenagers, but the Guardians the kids and Jamie..." Crystal asked fiddling with her fingers a bit never one for things like this.

"Does anyone know how Jamie got like that?" Amber asked out loud wondering.

"I do," a new voice said making the four of them look up to the rafters to see Emily Jane swinging her legs smiling slightly coming down.

"Em," the four cried coming up and giving her a group hug welcoming her.

"Hey everyone," she said stepping back "It's great to see all of you, but we can catch up later. First thing to say, is you three, get away from Sirius." she said sternly pushing the old Season of Summer away from everyone.

"What was that for Em?" Sirius asked rubbing his chest his hand tightening on his sword.

"Let me ask one of my own," she said calmly "How did it go, with the Guardians when you went into Lorelei's cave to save the kids?"

"What?" the other three asked turning to Sirius not hearing about this.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Em," he replied sounding confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Emily screamed advancing to him. "You met up with everyone in Germany outside her cave to supposedly help rescue the kids and/or Jack, but when you and the Guardians reached the kids, you left them there."

"I did no such thing," Sirius said back.

Snapping her fingers Emily Jane summoned up a movie screen made of shadows and a remote to her hand and showed everyone what she was talking about.

*o*

 _It started with the Guardians, Merida and Antony of Pursa waiting out side a cave in a clearing all looking to the sky as if waiting for something._

 _"Shouldn't they be here by now?" Merida asked._

 _"They probably just got lost," Bunny said playing with his boomerang, his ears standing up._

 _"I hope their alright," Merida said after asking her Wisps off into the forest._

 _"I wonder why Season of Summer," Sirius's voice called out making everyone look to him with questioning looks amplified by how red Merida was getting._  
 _  
"You still have a way of sneaking up on someone Sirius," North said smiling._

 _"That's what we do North," he replied "Unless we want to be, we're almost never seen." he explained._

 _"So are you here to help us?" Tooth asked smiling._

 _Just then out of the trees, came Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Toothless who looked at the cave with wide eyes before he looked away and began to play with the Wisps._

 _"Found your way here then," Bunny asked putting his boomerang away "What took so long?" he asked._

 _"Well other than the fact we didn't use a snow-globe to get here," Hiccup said beginning to count off on his fingers "We were having trouble finding this place anyway and as we were deciding to continue on foot, we got ambushed by a bunch of Nightmares." he finished.  
_  
 _"So now we're all here," Sirius said getting everyone's attention, "Lets go in and find those kids." he said bringing out his sword, and began stepping towards the cave's entrance saying the teens should go first.  
_  
 _Before they got there, Hiccup and Merida started to rub their heads and looked to Toothless who was shifting his head to the trees saying he want to tell them something._

 _"Err... Just a few minutes first," Hiccup said going over with the girls to Toothless who before heading into the trees looked to the Guardians and Sirius.  
_  
 **==Fast Forward==**  
 _  
Inside the cave, traveling in single file, Toothless and the teenagers were leading everyone through it with the dragons echo location._

 _After a while there came a fork in the road splitting off into five different tunnels._

 _"Now which way to Jack and the kids?" Rapunzel asked stammering a bit._

 _"Don't ya Wisps work in here Merida?" Bunny asked._

 _"I can try but they didn't work on finding it before did they?" she asked holding out her hands as a small blue flame appeared._

 _After a bit, the Wisp jumped out of her hand and started a trail down the tunnel on the far right._

 _But just as they were going towards it another trail started going down the far left._

 _"Err... how can there be two trails?" Rapunzel asked shifting from one to the other._

 _"Don't look at me," Merida said, sounding just as confused "I only asked them to help us find Jack and the kids," she said._

 _"Meaning they're in different parts of the cave," Hiccup said working this out._

 _"So who's going with who in which tunnel?" Bunny asked his ears twitching._

 _Toothless had his ears up too and after a slight growl bolted down the one on the right._

 _"Well that sorts that out," Sirius said unsheathing his sword "You four," he said pointing to the teenagers and Eugene "Follow that dragon. The Guardians and I shall go down this one," with that and nods of agreement they split up and started following the little blue flames deeper into the cave._

 **==Fast Forward==**

 _One by one, Sirius and the Guardians were following the Wisps down the tunnel they chose to go down._

 _At long last, they stopped at a wall and all looked confused at each other._

 _Not sure what to do, seeing there were no more Wisps to follow, North started knocking on the wall and put an ear to it._

 _"It is fake wall," he said "Jack or children must be behind it."_

 **==Fast Forward==**

 _"Bunny..." a small girl hugging Bunny's legs looking scared said, getting his attention while everyone else was still talking about Manny and stones._

 _"Whatsit Ankle-biter?" Bunny asked._

 _"That... That other guy who was with you's gone," the girl said not sure how to react "And... And the wall's fixed."_

 _"What!?" Bunny asked getting up confusing everyone and rushing over to the wall banging on it._

 _**"Sirius!"** Bunny called banging on it "Sirius! Oh why did we ever believe that stupid mutt?" Bunny asked, going for some egg bombs but his bag was gone. Looking to the others finding they didn't have their weapons either._

 _A slight chuckling could be heard making the girl hug Bunny a bit harder and everyone else ridged and look up, as Pitch came out of the shadows upside down, Jacks staff over his shoulders whistling the tune to Lorelei's song._

 _"I have to say this is a very exciting turn of events for this little game we're having isn't it Lorelei?" he asked as she poofed up across the room upside down as well. "Who would of thought... That there was someone in that little group of yours," he said aiming this to the Guardians as he played with Jacks staff "That was secretly with us the whole time."_

 _"But how...?" Tooth asked quietly._

 _"Singing..." Bunny said turning his gaze to Lorelei "I thought I could hear something, but my head just said it was just the wind. But in actual fact it was you wasn't it missy?" he asked narrowing his eyes to her._

 _"Now what would give you that idea Bunnymund?" Lorelei asked confused playing with Norths sword as she asked this. "It could of been anyone singing. Why must you blame me straight away."_

 _"So you want us to believe it was the other bloody Viking Siren Goddess, who's tangled up in this with us who I heard at the entrance of the cave and before the kids and us broke up?" Bunny asked challenging her._

 _"Might of been," she answered shrugging now trying to work Bunny's boomerangs "There's more than one girl in a band you know Kangaroo." she said._

*o*

As the last clip came to a close, everyone was wide eyes with shock at what they just witnesses.

"Well?" Emily Jane asked strongly to Sirius.

For a moment there was silence then as quick as a whip Sirius charged towards Mother Nature swinging his sword screaming quickly being restrained my the other three elder Seasons as Emily conjured up fire proof vine ropes holding him in place.

Once he was tied up and taken to a spare room by a couple of the Yetis, Emily turned back to the other three and explained what happened two years ago.

"In short," she began "The Darkness left my father and looked for a new host going for Jack thinking he was Nightlight. Eventually Jack was taken over but with Jamie we got him back.

This annoyed the Darkness meaning it shot one of his arrows of Darkness to him. Thankfully the Moonflowers were about and ready to use, so we seeked them out and used them to save the boy.

Jack was the one who picked them and applied them to the wound. And seeing he was a tad worried about the boy, I guess some of his powers rubbed off on the petals."

"And because of the eclipse, getting Our powers to rise," Amber began slowly, speaking out so she could work it out.

"The magic Jack put on those petals is rising too," Buddy continued "And that's also reactivating the Darkness' powers too."

"Right," Emily Jane said. "So all we have to do now, is launch a second Rescue party, find everyone, get them out before the time's run out, and save Jack... And the other Young Seasons too," she added quickly blushing a bit.

Nodding in agreement, the Elder Seasons and Emily Jane went straight to Germany and Lorelei's cave, and after some deep breaths to steady the nerves, went right in.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: You are either all going to hate me, or love me for what i am about to do for this chapter...**

* * *

In the kid's cave, there was now an army of nose-less, face-less and arm-less snowmen all pushed to the back of the cave to get all the snow out of the way, and as far away from the still sleeping kids as possible.

"Why is everyone else still sleeping Santa?" Sophie asked in Bunny's lap sucking her thumb.

"I don't know Sophie," North said looking around at just how many children there were there for the first time. "I guess Manny is just keeping them asleep so they don't get into too much danger. Either that or you children have something they don't."

"We helped you at that Easter," Claude suggested warming his hands on Jenny's fire in front of them.

"But then how would me and my brother be awake?" Jenny queried "We weren't there when whatever happened, that Easter happened."

"Sis," Simon said quietly "Will Jokul Frosti and the others be alright?" he asked seeming to of forgiven her from earlier.

"THAT'S IT!" Pippa cried eyes widening and a smile got to her face. "I think it's all because we believe in Jack."

"So wait..." Caleb said getting where she was "Only six... seven... eight... nine. Nine children including Jamie in this whole dumb cave believe in Jack Frost?"

"But isn't he like three hundred and or something years old?" Monty asked confused.

"Yep," Bunny said lowering his ears back a bit "But until you kids, no one believed in him did they? And it takes time for people to believe in thinks when they don't want to."

"So why didn't you or him try anything to boost it before now?" Cupcake asked confused.

"Well until he was picked to be the newest Guardian Shelia," Bunny said feeling a bit guilty "He was just a pain in the neck, irresponsible, selfish boy that just froze water pipes and messed with my egg hunts."

"Plus he didn't try anything because he didn't have any memories of what or who he used to be." Tooth said sighing thinking it was her fault for that.

"Can't we use the Moonstones to see if Manny can do anything about this?" Caleb asked out of the blue.

"Even if could, there wont be enough magic," North said sighing.

"Yeah and what use will they be anyway?" an new voice said shocking everyone and setting the Guardians in defense modes to protect the kids. "I mean I know he's the one in charge of everything and all... But it's not like he actually does anything is it?"

No one noticed the small oddly built snowman with the small body stick arms, buck teeth, twiggy hair, carrot nose, and blinking eyes come up between Tooth and Bunny. But feeling something brush against her Tooth looked down and jumped back a bit.

"Am I right?" it said making Tooth scream and kick the head off meaning Bunny caught it.

"Hi?" it said smiling.

"Ya creepy?" Bunny said throwing it back at Tooth. "Back at ya."

"I don't want it," Tooth said throwing it back, as if she were playing Hot-Potato.

"Please don't throw me," the head said.

"Come on Tooth. It's just a head." Bunny said passing it back.

"Alright, we got off to a bad start..."

"Ew... ew the body..." Tooth said throwing the head back at the body which with out it's head was wondering about all over the place, throwing it so hard that it fell over and then got back up, it's head upside down his nose fallen off.

"Wait... What am I looking at right now?" the snowman said squinting his eyes confused it's arms out in front of him "Why are you all hanging upside down from the ground like a bat?" he asked getting Sophie and Simon to giggle a bit.

"Alright just wait one second," Tooth, feeling it was her fault said moving forward and righting the snowman's head.

"Oh... Thank you."

"You're welcome," Tooth said smiling.

"Now I'm perfect."

"Well almost," Tooth said picking up the carrot and dusting it off.

"Felt like my whole life got turned upside down," the snowman said looking to the other Guardians turning back to Tooth as she was pressing the nose onto his face meaning it went in too far.

"Oops... Too hard" Tooth said pulling her hands back as the others winced a bit at an imaginable pain they were all getting for the little guy.

"Wow... Head rush..." he said blinking.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Tooth said "Are you ok?"

"Are you kidding me?" the snowman said "I am WONDERFUL look at this new nose..." he said playing with it getting Sophie and Simon to laugh even more and step in front of the other kids to get a better look at the guy. "It's so cute, it's like a little baby Unicorn..."

Slowly Tooth pushed the carrot back through so it was how it was.

"Oh that's way better," he said looking to Tooth who smiled gently "Alright lets start this thing over... Hi everyone I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." he said throwing his arms wide inviting anyone who wanted any.

Instantly Sophie and Simon rushed forward screaming "WE LOVE YOU OLAF!"

"Glad you do children," a new new gentle voice said as the owner came out from behind the other snowmen with her companions. "I used to build him all the time with my sister."

"Crystal, Buddy, Amber, Emily..." North asked "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to help you of course North," Buddy said "Though how we're going to get all these kids out of this cave to safety I have no idea..." he said at last seeing just how many children Pitch and Lorelei had with them.

"We could use my Pixie Rings and keep them safe at my cove," Emily Jane suggested.

For the next couple of hours Buddy and Amber were going back and forth with as many children they could carry with them at a time to Mother Nature's Cove so they'd be safe, until those who were awake were the only ones left.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA GO!" Sophie screamed stamping her foot toppling a few of the snowmen. "I WANT TO STAY AND HELP JACK AND JAMIE!"

"Soph," Pippa said getting down on her knees to look into the younger girls eyes "We know you want to help, but the best way for you to do that, it to be with everyone else, where it's safe, so when something bad happens, we wont have to worry about it happening to you. Know what I mean..."

"But they're my family..." Sophie said looking around at everyone producing the Puppy-Dog-Pout enlarging her eyes to enhance her feelings.

"Which is an even better reason for you to go Ankle-Biter," Bunny said getting down to her level now too "We don't know what's been or is going on in their heads, so they might not know who you are. But hopefully when this is all over they will, and when they see what they did... Do you think they'd forgive themselves?"

"Then why are they staying?" Sophie asked pointing to Jamie's friends and Jenny and Simon, Jenny saying she'd be happier if he was there too. "Either we all go or I'm staying..." she demanded crossing her arms, saying that was that.

"Sophie..." Tooth said coming over.

"Just leave it Tooth," Crystal said who was seeing if she could fix Jack's staff "Take it from someone who had a little sister of her own always knocking on her door to come out to play," she said sighing a bit, it going unnoticed slightly "If a young child has her mind made up. No amount of begging, pleading, or bribery can get that child to change their mind until whatever they want is served."

"YAY!" Sophie said running over to Crystal hugging her legs thanking her.

"Fine," North said rubbing the bridge of his nose "But she is your responsibility Crystal, understand?"

"Yep," she said twirling the staff around in her fingers, then to see if it was fixed aimed it at the wall and summoned the staff to wiled her powers and not her feelings, and sent a blast at it. "And presto Jack's staff is fixed."

"Good," Emily Jane said closing up her Pixie Ring "Then lets go and give it to Jack and rescue him and the others before the moon comes up, and get this sorted out."

"Err... How exactly Em?" Bunny asked getting up "In case you can't see for yaself, we're completely stuck in here with no way out."

"Oh come on Fuzzy," Olaf said standing next to Sophie and Crystal making the others gasp and Bunny to spin around red shining just a bit in his bright green eyes. "Did you really think this place was where we stopped first?"

"Huh..." everyone said even more confused than before.

All Crystal did was snap her fingers disintegrating the snowmen and there sat the Guardians' weapons.

A couple of exploding egg bombs later, and the same wall the Guardians had come through earlier was blown down, and they followed the corridor back to the split up point.

"Ok, so now what?" Claude asked looking around.

"Now we ask Jenny to see if she can call up a Will o' the Wisp to lead us to our friends," North asked nodding towards Jenny who was hiding behind Amber liking her for some reason.

"What are they?" all the children except Simon asked.

"They're magical creatures set just for the Children of the Flames that are meant to lead you to your fate," he answered smiling glad he was helping.

"Do they work?" Monty asked pushing up his glasses.

"Kinda..." Jenny said playing with her fingers not looking at anyone.

"What do you mean by 'Kinda'..." Pippa asked.

"Well Will o' the Wisps are meant to be light blue," Jenny said "But mine well..." she said summoning up a pinky purple flame in her hand that waved to the others.

"Do they still work? Cause that's the important thing right now," Caleb asked reaching out to see if he could feel it only for it to disappear and pop up behind Jenny's shoulder.

"Of course they work, I'm just not sure how good they will work," Jenny said cupping her hands her eyes on the Wisp "I've never needed to use them before."

"There's a first time for everything Child," Buddy said setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok..." she said closing her eyes and taking in deep breaths "Please Will o' the Wisp, can you show us to where our friends are?" she asked opening her eyes.

With that the Wisp jumped off her hands and began a trail of others just like it going down the middle tunnel.

"Pretty," Sophie said running forward to see if she could catch one.

"Sophie wait," Crystal said running after her, and because the Wisps went away as Sophie got near them, everyone else followed.

After five minutes Crystal finally caught up with Sophie wrapping her arm around the child's waist, hoisting her up, and placing a hand over her mouth to stop her screaming.

Waiting until the child calmed down, Crystal then placed her back down and looked down to her like she was her mother.

"Sophie what did you think you were doing?" she asked as everyone came up behind her but staying back, sensing this wasn't their fight.

"I... I didn't mean to run after them..." Sophie said looking down to her pink oneziee covered feet.

"We tell you things like 'Stay with... whoever...' Because we love you child," Crystal said getting down to look into her eyes "If something happened to you, we wont know what to do." she added giving Sophie a hug which the child returned.

"I'm sorry..." Sophie said not looking at anyone in the eye.

"We know Soph," Pippa said smiling at the girl. "Now... Where from here?" she said looking around not seeing any pinky purple flames.

Jenny tried summoning up more Wisps but they just wouldn't come.

"Hey guys..." Olaf said who had walked on a bit more and was now coming back to relay what he found. "Not sure this is gonna solve the problem, but I found a very big scary door that I think leads exactly where you lot want to go..." he said pointing.

"Ok" North said unsheathing his swords and taking the lead. "Me and other Guardians will go in and save everyone. Em, if anything happens, get the kids out of here. And no arguing. Understand?" he asked looking over the kids.

"You sure that's a good plan North?" Jenny asked remembering her meeting with Mani and Solvig, "I mean aren't your powers dropping or something because of all this?"

"She has a point North," Amber said smirking a bit. "Besides I'd like to personally rescue my heir from those two if you don't mind."

"Us too," Buddy and Crystal said together.

As the grownups and older kids started arguing over what was going to happen. Slowly the door opened and a mother like call making Sophie and Simon turn to it came out, luring them closer.

"Hey guys where you going?" Olaf said following the two, who were still going unnoticed by the older people there, through the door it slowly and quietly closing behind them as if it had never been opened.


	24. Chapter 24

_**'Come little children**  
 **I'll take thee away**  
 **Into a land of enchantment...'**  
_  
Someone was singing throughout the corridor drawing the two five year-old's and friendly snowman down it.

 ** _'Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows...'_**

Suddenly somehow, the three were in a moonlit garden, the children in their Sunday Bests, Olaf looking around in wonder.

Flowers of all kinds were growing everywhere, little woodland creatures including rabbits, squirrels, chipmunks, deer and owls were there to meet them looking up at them almost smiling and... bowing... to the children as they came over and allowed themselves to be petted, but then began to walk away.

 _ **'Follow sweet Children  
I'll show thee the way  
Through all the pain  
And the sorrows**_

 _ **Weep not poor Children**_  
 _ **for life is this way**_  
 _ **Murder and beauty and passions'**_

Slowly Sophie and Simon began moving again wanting to stay with the animals.

"Err... I don't think that's a good idea guys," Olaf said wrapping his twiggy hands around the children's wrists trying to pull them back, only for them to drag him along as they went further into the 'Garden'.

"This is not making much of a difference is it?" he asked himself.

"Nope," a young teenager's voice answered him making the snowman look up to see Jamie an evil grin on his face a black snowball in his hand.

"This garden's only for children snowman," he said eyes set on Olaf who had let go of the children in surprise, letting them continue "And Master Black and Mistress Lorelei don't take well to uninvited guest..." he said his grin intensifying as Nightmares came up all over the place surrounding the little snowman.

* * *

Back outside, the door, the argument was put on hold when Jenny realized that her little brother was not there anymore.

"Hey has anyone seen Simon?" she asked looking around the cave not seeing Sophie or Olaf either.

After a few minutes everyone span looking to the door some thinking they could hear the little snowman screaming. Like bullets everyone rushed forward and into the darkness following new Wisps leading them to some kind of garden inhabited by Nightmares and a running for his life snowman.

"OLAF!" Crystal cried using her powers against the ground forming a giant of a snowman that headed off to help his little brother snowman, while Crystal helped protect the kids while the others set off destroying the Nightmares.

In the trees on the other side of the garden, Jamie was hiding in the branches grinning.

"And the cavalry's here..." he said "Let the fun begin..."

*o*

Further into the 'garden' the magic was disappearing and it returning everything back to normal cave the beautiful singing ending as well bringing Sophie and Simon back around too.

"Where... Where are we?" Sophie asked looking around not seeing anyone or anything that was familiar.

"I... I don't know," Simon said grabbing her hand so they stayed together. "Do... Do you think we should wait, go back, or go on?" he asked looking in the direction they came from and then to the one they were heading for.

"Um..." Sophie said looking herself. "Go on, I think... We've already walked off, how much more trouble will a few more steps be?" she said strongly but there was a slither of fear in her voice too. "Come... Come on."

With that the two children crept forward, hands holding tightly breathing deeply trying to stamp out their fear.

*o*

After a bit they came to an opening with an opened up roof the night sky visible and peeked into the 'room' spotting the Teenage Seasons hanging from their wrists from chains on the walls knocked out but twitching slightly every now and again, and Toothless tied up and muzzled lying next to them looking upset.

Not seeing either of the bad guys, after looking carefully around the cave Sophie and Simon slowly slipped in and as quietly as possible, keeping eyes out, made it over to Toothless.

Sensing something was nearby, Toothless opened his eyes and flicked his ears, looking up surprised to see the Daughter of Vesta's brother and Jack's niece.

Wanting to say it wasn't safe here, Toothless began to wine but was stopped when Simon got in front of his face gently pressing his hand to the beasts nose.

"It's ok big guy," Simon whispered always wanting to do this, grinning slightly "We're here to get you and them out. We know it's not safe so soon as we have you and them down, we need to leave. Okay?"

After a moment, the children holding their breaths, Toothless blinked and laid still so they could pull the muzzle off and tug on the ropes holding him down.

"Oh... What's this I see?" Pitch's voice rang out making the children jump and spin around trying to find him and Toothless to start growling baring his teeth determined to protect the kids.

"Why... I think it's two little children wanting to steal a dragon Pitchy," Lorelei replied giggling slightly as they clung on to each other in fright that things just began to get scary.

"Let... Let Jack and my Brother and the others go!" Sophie said trying to be brave untangling herself from Simon standing tall.

"What makes you think they want to leave my dear?" Pitch asked coming out of the shadows standing in front of her.

"The... The fact that if they don't... They'll... They'll have to put up with you for the rest of their lives!" Sophie said.

"Why you little..." But Pitch was cut off as a snowball hit him in the back of the head and Jamie stood there smirking slightly.

"Jamie!" Sophie cried smiling that her brother was there and wanting to run over to him, but was held back by Simon and the way he looked - Scary.

"Sir," Jamie said stepping up to Pitch "If anyone is to do anything to my sister I request it to be me that does it please," he stated a evil look coming to his face "It will give me a chance to repay her for all the trouble she caused me..."

"As you wish Jamie," Pitch said after a moment "But not at the moment."

Snapping his fingers a black sand cage formed around the children and a new muzzle strapped around Toothless' mouth.

"First thing we need to do, is absorb the Seasons powers. Lorelei you sure their ready?" he asked.

"They've had a whole day listening to my song Pitchy," she replied coming out now too "They should be ready."

"Good," Pitch said snapping his fingers again waking the teenagers up, to groans and confusion three of them looking hypnotized the other looking just the same, but no one noticed.

*o*

Merida slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to get used to the lighting in the cave they were in.

Slowly she looked around spotting Pitch, Lorelei and Jamie in front of her she was about to start sparring at them when Toothless wined getting her attention tilting his head to something next to him.

Gasping lightly, as she saw the cage and the two children inside. Slyly she nodded saying she'll play along until they were safe.

* * *

 _ **Back in the Garden a bit earlier:**_

At long last the last Nightmare was gone, and no one was severely hurt, just a few cuts and bruises.

"Right," Bunny said panting putting his boomerangs away. "Now all we need to do is find them two Ankle-Biters, the kids and defeat Pitch and that Siren." he listed getting nods of understanding.

"I wonder what made them come in here in the first place..." Pippa spoke you hugging Marshmallow, the name Olaf gave the bigger snowman, in thanks for protecting them.

"They were following the singing," Olaf explained as he was getting a once over from Crystal.

"What singing?" everyone asked confused.

"The singing that began while you lot were arguing over who was going to go through the door duh..." Olaf said "It went like...

 ** _'Come little Children... I'll take thee away... Into a land of Enchantment'_**

Err...  
 _  
 **'Come little Children... The time's come to play...'** "_

"Here in my garden of shadows?" Emily Jane asked looking around them seeing the garden was just an illusion set by either her father or Lorelei.

"Yeah that's it," Olaf said "Then all these animals came out and began leading them in that direction," he continued pointing into the woods "Then when I was trying to stop them a boy with white and black hair came out saying that I wasn't welcome here and called up all those horses."

"Still doesn't get how we didn't hear anything," Cupcake said looking to the adults for a reason.

"Lorelei is sneaky like that..." Buddy said stringing up his bow in case they needed it as they set off "The younger you are, the higher pitched noises you can here," he explained "But she can also set her music to whoever she wants to listen to it meaning no one else can hear her, even if their either the same age group or have very sensitive hearing."

"Not to put any bad ideas in anyone's minds," Caleb said "But what do you think we'll find at the end of this tunnel?"

"We don't know," North said answering in a whisper "Which is why you and others need to stay behind us and stay safe while we get them out."

"Hey!" Jenny exclaimed "If anything happened to my little brother I want to be the one to save him. Besides I can look after myself remember?" she said holding a flame in her palm.

"I thought you don't like you brother," Claude said confused.

"I don't, but no matter what he does that's what he'll always be," Jenny said strongly. "Besides my mum will be really annoyed if something happens to him when I was there to protect him."

The exit was coming up and voices were escaping from it making everyone go quiet so they could listen.

 _"Sir,"_ Jamie voice said. _"If anyone is to do anything to my sister I request it to be me that does it please. It will give me a chance to repay her for all the trouble she caused me..."_

 _"As you wish Jamie,"_ Pitch replied after a moment _"But not at the moment. First thing we need to do, is absorb the Seasons powers. Lorelei you sure their ready?"_ he asked.

"How's Pitch planing to absorb their powers anyway?" Monty asked worried.

"They'll need to give them to him willingly," Emily Jane said grinding her teeth "And they all have to do it for it to work."  
 _  
"They've had a whole day listening to my song Pitchy,"_ Lorelei replied sounding happy _"They should be ready."  
_  
 _"Good.'_ Pitch said snapping his fingers.  
 _  
_Sticking to the sides of the tunnel everyone looked into the space in question to see the teenagers tied to the wall slowly waking up Hiccup, Jack and Rapunzel looking a bit dazed Merida looking the same as normal, but after a wine from Toothless followed the others.

"Is Merida tone deaf or something North?" Buddy asked pulling back a bit.

"She says she was when kids were trying to get Toothless to forgive them..." North replied in a hush voice.

"Why should that matter?" Cupcake asked tilting her head.

"Because then we still have one of them on our side," Jenny said getting where this was going and spotting her brother and Sophie in a sand cage next to Toothless "And that Pitch's plan wont work. How much time do we have before the Eclipse?" she asked trying to think of a plan.

"Not all that long if they're letting the kids out of their sleep," Amber said.

*o*

"Now my children," Pitch said gently letting down the teens "Will each go and stand one of the disks over there and wait for the ceremony to begin, please?"

"Yes Father," the teens said as one, one of them trying not to gag as she said it as they slowly made it over to the place indicated.

As each teen stepped onto their rings it lit up sensing that a Season was on it then shot a colorful beam straight up making it so they were stuck there until this was over.

Jack was ice blue, Rapunzel was golden yellow, Hiccup was dragon's blood green, and Merida was fiery red.

Trying to control her breathing and not be scared now that there was no way out of this, and give the game away that she wasn't hypnotized like the others, Merida looked as good as she could while staying in the same position as the rest as she could spotting everyone in the corridor, wondering how she would get out of this.

*o*

"So..." Pippa said after everyone had been quiet for a few minutes after watching how much trouble they'd just got into. "Anyone with any ideas?"

"I've got some..." Jenny said, red in her eyes, her hair moving by it's self gently.

"I think she means... Any that don't end in anyone dying, or getting hurt, dear," Amber said gently, placing a hand on the child's shoulder.

"Well then I've got nothing," Jenny said crossing her arms and pouting her hair going flat again.

"How expecting will Pitch and Lorelei be to see a walking talking snowman?" Claude asked as all the kids eyes turned to Olaf, who turned to see what they were all looking at then figuring it out.

"Not very much," Buddy answered rubbing his chin nodding to the idea "Ok that will be out distraction, that is if it's alright with Olaf and Crystal of course..."

"M-m-me?" Olaf asked stammering pointing to himself "G-go out there? With Pitch and Lorelei and the kid with the black and white hair?"

"I know you can do it Olaf," Crystal said kneeling down to look her snowman in the eyes "Only a brave and strong and noble snowman like you would be able to handle something like this. Why else will we make you do it?"

"Oh..." Olaf said understanding, straightening his nose, and playing with his thin sticky arms the way jocks do to impress the girls. "Well of course Elsa," he said "Yeah I am brave, I am strong, I am noble. I can do this."

"That's my brave little snowman," Crystal said telling him to quiet down his reply's so no one found them there. "So what next then Buddy?"


	25. Chapter 25

The sky was blackening, and the stars were coming out and then, at long last, the moon red as blood, started to show itself into the room, turning everything except the beams of light holding the teens, red.

"Ha finally," Pitch said grinning evilly, as he took up his position in the middle of the stand, his eyes on the moon.

"Oh wow..." someone said making Pitch look around. "This place is amazing! But it's so red... How about a bit more color? May some white, chartreuse, green, silver..."

Pitch and Lorelei look all around getting more annoyed the more that irritating voice was going on.

"Gold, mauve, maybe some blue..."

"Maybe some orange like your big fat nose snowman?" Jamie said out to the room, looking just as annoyed as his masters a ball of snow forming in his hand.

"Wait snowman?" Pitch asked confused.

"Yes Sir," Jamie said "When those two twerps came into the garden, they had a puny little snowman with them. Not really much of a threat, just a nuisance."

"OLAF IS NOT A NUISANCE!" Sophie and Simon cried out together being ignored by the enemies, as they kept discussing over now a bit more nervous sounding Olaf.

"Psst..." someone whispered making the children turn around and look all around the place then behind them to see a smallish Buddy.

Looking back to see if Pitch and Lorelei were indeed distracted Sophie and Simon turned to him and lifted him up to the their faces.

"Ok kids," he said getting to the point, "In a bit Crystal will freeze the place intentionally to shatter this cadge. When it breaks quickly and carefully and no arguingly, run to that tunnel," he said pointing to the one in question. "Don't worry about the teenagers or Toothless we'll get them out as soon as you're safe. Ok?"

"What about Jamie?" Sophie asked quietly.

"We'll get him too," Buddy said strongly "Now do you understand what you have to do?" he asked getting nods in reply pleased with that, Buddy transformed into a bee, and flew off to get the next part of the plan going.

*o*

"K told them," he said when he reached Crystal and Amber, the Guardians - now powerless, and Emily Jane and the kids waiting in the tunnel to welcome back the two.

"You sure this will work?" Crystal asked biting her lip still holding onto Jack's staff to give it to him when she reached him. "It's just besides my ice palace, self-defense, and bring joy to my people when everything got sorted out back when I was alive, I never use my powers for wide range things."

"It will be fine Crystal," Amber said positively "You can do it."

*o*

Back by the ring, Lorelei's ears were picking up new voices and went over to Pitch who was talking to Jamie asking how the still irritatingly, still yet to be found, snowman got passed the garden.

"Pitchy dear..." she said fluttering her eyes stepping in front of Jamie "Not that I don't think that _'Slay the Snowman'_ wont be fun, but I think there's something more going here than that."

"And that is my dear?" Pitch asked looking up to the sky the moon was almost at the right place.

"I heard the old Seasons say they're going to try something but I didn't catch what," she said "Oh and Crystal might try and freeze the place." she said a few seconds too late as the room was covered in ice and snow.

"You could not of said that first?" Pitch asked annoyed turning to the sound of a loud 'CRASH' as the cadge shattered and the kids rushed down the tunnel Buddy indicated.

Jamie was about to head after them annoyance on his face, when Pitch told him to let them go.

"They're not worth the bother," he said coldly "The Elder Seasons on the other hand..." he said looking around proud to hear that that stupid snowman had stopped with his rambling. "I am sorry to say 'You're too late'," he said to the room "In mere seconds, the moon will be in the correct position, and your precious heirs will be dead and all their powers will be mine."

"What?" Merida asked clasping her hand over her mouth straight away gasping that that came out.

"Well well," Pitch said turning to the Child of the Flame "Looks like we have someone here who doesn't understand music Lorelei..."

"W-w-what do y-y-you mean _**'We'll all be dead'**_?" she asked trying to be brave.

"Why else do you think the Seasons need to give the guy in the middle there their powers willingly hmm?" Lorelei asked in her sing song voice.

"So... I'll never see Jack ever again?" Jamie asked making sure he got this right some of his black hair being taking over by the white as his feelings came out for his older brother/uncle/friend.

"Yes Jamie," Pitch said "Consider it a bonus... But it won't work unless little Princess Bear Cub here is included so... what will it take Princess?" he asked eyes on her.

"Nothing, cause I'll never, ever give my powers to you." Merida said strongly balls of flames in her hands ready to fire them at this guy.

"Oh I just hate it when I have to do stuff like this the hard way..." Pitch said locking his eyes with Merida, who with in seconds on her knees clutching her head, screaming and begging him to stop.

*o*

The memories that were playing for Merida this time, were when she'd turned her mother into a bear, and her father went off after her thinking it was Mor'du the demon bear of legend.

"NO! Please! I don't want to remember this..." she said kneeling eyes on Pitch tears in the corners of them.

"Rethought that decision then?" Pitch asked.

All Merida did was stay quiet glaring at him.

"Next stop then..." Pitch said though her mind "Oh what's this?" he asked as a picture of a building set in flames came up inside Merida's head. "Now this looks familiar. Where have I seen this before?" Pitch asked her as the scene began to play and there were screams and the Royal Family of Scotland came running out, well almost all the family.

"Ah yes... Now I remember this was when you got your powers wasn't it, when you save one of those three bratty brothers of yours," Pitch said as Merida saw herself as the memory played, run back in and a few seconds later an eight year old boy was passed out the window, meant to be followed by his sister who promised that she would be right behind him, but nothing came.

"Yes that brother of yours had very bad dreams for the next few weeks," Pitch continued "Kept thinking it was his fault he lost his big sister..."

"That's not going to work Pitch," Merida said re-watching the scene and feeling her heart warm up "Yes I died saving my brother, yes I gave him bad dreams because I didn't come out too, yes they lost their sister, but I made it so all of them could still carry on with their lives.

 **NOW GET OUT OF MINE!** " she screamed creating two new gigantic fireballs and shot them at Pitch shooting him across the room where the ice that was still overtaking the room locked him to the floor.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," someone said getting her to see who it was seeing Jack and the others coming around, and that it was Jamie that said it, his hair now all white like his uncles.

"Well what do you expect when you play with fire too much?" Jenny questioned coming out of the shadows with the elder seasons and everyone else the eclipse having just passed, meaning the teenagers were coming back around. "Oh and..."

 _'WHACK'._

"Hey why'd ya do that?" Jamie asked checking his arm for any marks from the punch he may of just gotten.

"Er... you turned inexplicably evil and tried to freeze all us kids," Jenny began staying with Merida while the others were getting checkups from their mentors "You joined Pitch and Lorelei in this dumb plan they had about stealing the Season's powers - _which was going to kill them_ , you tormented Olaf with those horses back in the garden, and you were going to do something to our siblings!" Jenny rounded up gesturing to Sophie and Simon who were staying back with Mother Nature and the other kids. "If Crystal hadn't..."

"Actually dear," Crystal butted in talking across the room checking Jack was alright and could still use his powers giving him back his staff "That first lot of ice, wasn't me I was arguing with Buddy and Amber on if I could do it or not."

"And since Jack was out of it..." Merida began turning to a whistling innocently Jamie who was trying to advert his eyes from everyone.

"Um... I have a question?" Rapunzel spoke up playing with her hair "Ok so Pitch is over there..." she pointed to where Pitch was trapped in his ice prison "We're all over here, and everyone's safe and happy and stuff. But um... Where's Lorelei?"

That got everyone to look around the open roofed cave looking for the siren.

But nothing came. Not even a note to one of her songs.

"Well that's something then..." Bunny said putting his boomerang back in it's holder "Not sure if I should be pleased or worried 'bout that."  
 _  
_"How about we save it for another day," Hiccup said checking up on Toothless finally getting the dragon free. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I can't take another minute in this place," he said getting nods of agreement.

With that Mother Nature opened up a Pixie Ring to her cove and everyone went through it. The last ones being Jack and Emily herself.

"I'm sorry that my dad tried to kill you Jack, and hurt the kids, and your new friends..." she said rubbing her arm looking away ashamed.

"You can't control what your dad does Em," Jack said trying to comfort her. "Beside Lorelei had just as much to do with this than he did, so though I'd like to... We can't put the full blame on him. Now come on..." he said holding out his hand "I don't think we'd want to be here when he thaws out.."

With that the two of them jumped through and closed off the ring.


	26. Chapter 26

**Mother Natures Cove**

"So what are we gonna do with all these kids?" Antony asked when he saw Jack and Emily Jane had finally made it meaning they were all there.

"Take them home duh..." Jack said twirling his staff "But first..." he thought "Jamie come over here for a sec please."

Jamie looked up from where he was playing with the others and Toothless looking confused but went over anyway.

"Yeah Jack?" he asked.

"So Jamie..." Jack began crouching down so they were eye level. "Just how much do you like the powers to control the Winter elements?" he asked smirking slightly.

"I think it's the best!" Jamie said in excitement his smile growing then "Why you ask..."

"Because the only way to get that darkness out of you," Jack answered lowering his voice "Is if that comes out too. So do you want to keep them and along with it that darkness that came with it, or do you want that darkness gone so you wont hurt anyone the next time another Luna Eclipse happens?"

The whole cove was silent giving the boy space to think as he looked at his hands the tingling in his fingers dying now and his hair and eyes slowly turning back to brown. Then he turned to his friends and asked...

"How much of a... a bad guy, was I when I was being taken over?" he asked looking up and down the line of friends who were trying hard not to answer the question given to them.

"You... You were like daddy was, when he used to come home late..." Sophie's small voice was heard getting everyone to look at her.

"Then..." Jamie said an answer coming to him "I'd like them gone please Jack," he said turning back looking into the frost spirits eyes and kind face.

"Ok," Jack said hugging the boy as he saw small tears in the corners of his eyes. "So think you can do something Punzie?" Jack said after releasing him and looking to Rapunzel.

"I don't know," she said coming over undoing her hair "But I can give it a go... Can you take your shirt off Jamie please?"

Confused Jamie did as he as asked closing his eyes and ears to the scar and the gasp that Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida gave off.  
 _  
_"You'll like this kids," Jack said as they stared, confused, as Rapunzel coming back round remembering she had a job to do, began to wrap her hair around the boy.

"Yeah just don't freak out," Merida said.

 ***** ** _Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine_** _ *****_

Suddenly from the roots on her head, Rapunzel's hair began to shine as bright as the sun and continue as it flowed all the way down.  
 ** _  
*Make the clock revise  
Bring back what once was mine_** _ *****_

The kids were following the light of Rapunzel's hair with eyes wide in amazement and gaping mouths as it neared Jamie's waist.  
 _  
_ ** _*Heal what has been hurt,  
Change the Fates design_** _ *****_

As the song went on a bright glow started to come off Jamie making everyone close their eyes as it was getting too bright, as the darkness was kicked out of Jamie and every last hair turned back to normal.  
 _ **  
*Save what has been lost**_ _  
_ _ **Bring back what once was mine**_

 _ **What once was mine.***_ _  
_  
Once she stopped singing her hair stopped glowing and all eyes turned to Jamie all lost for word, as Rapunzel unwrapped her hair, to reveal the the scar, frost, blackness, everything was gone.

"Please don't freak out," Rapunzel said looking around to the kids who were all wide eyed and gaping mouths.

"That is so AWESOME!" they all cried as they ran up to Rapunzel and began questioning her on her hair, as Jamie stepped over towards a down looking Jenny who didn't seem to of paid any attention at all.

"Hey I'm all better," Jamie said, putting his shirt back on, presetting himself to the Daughter of Vesta smiling.

"Oh yippee for you..." she mumbled "Jack Frost Jr's back to being completely normal again. I'm so happy."

"You don't sound happy dear," Amber's voice spoke up getting the two kids to turn to her. "Mind sharing whats wrong?"

"It's just..." Jenny said hugging herself slightly "I've never met anyone who was like me. Then finally I do, only for them to be turn normal again and get to stay that way, once everything we had just gone through together, is over."

"That doesn't mean we still can't be friends Jenny," Jamie said smiling. "Besides if we were all the same, the world will be pretty boring and confusing wont it?"

"I guess," Jenny said "But that's not what I meant and you know it. I meant someone with powers."

"I know," Jamie said reaching out to her "But I do have a power other than ice and snow you know Jenny," he said getting the girl to turn and give him a confused look. "The power to believe. Ask any of the guardians and they'll back me up on this. It was because I did not stop believing in them two years ago, that they're still around now."

When Jenny didn't say anything and turned away slightly. Jamie just sighed and went back over to the others.

"I think he likes you, you know dear," Amber said looking in the direction the boy just went off in.

*o*

Back with the other kids, they were just coming to with who was who, and which season they represented.

"Ok so, Crystal and Jack's obviously Winter," Piper said starting the run down.

"Buddy and Rapunzel are Spring," Monty continued.

"The guy from before when the Guardians came and Merida are Summer," Claude and Caleb said together.

"And Amber and Hiccup and Toothless are Autumn." Cupcake said rounding it up.

"Yeah that pretty much covers it," Hiccup said scratching Toothless under the chin making the beast of legend smile, Sophie and Simon on it's back.

"Not really that heard to pick them two out with them always falling out of the sky," Jack said smirking getting confused looks from the kids, Merida and Rapunzel, and looks of annoyance from Hiccup and Toothless.

"We only fell on our first flight Jack," Hiccup said not looking to the white haired teen "Didn't you do the same thing?"

"Oh so all the times when I visited during the holidays and you jumped off him from seventy feet in the air, with nothing but the sea below you, was not falling?"

"No. It wasn't," Hiccup continued getting annoyed.

"If you say so," Jack said looking around to the still sleeping kids "So how we going to send all the squirts and squirtetts home?"

"Well first we need to work out who goes where Jack," Antony said coming forward and looking around seeing kids from all over the place.

Three to four hours later, the kids were in groups to their continents, ready for the Seasons (Merida pairing up with Hiccup and Toothless) to start taking them home, the Guardians, Emily Jane and Antony would stay behind to sort them out more while the first ones were being taking home.

* * *

While the grown ups were doing this the kids, and Olaf, were by the pond exchanging stories and playing games to entertain themselves until the grown ups were done.

"Ok here's another one," Jamie said looking at a riddle in the book North gave them to keep them busy.

 _"You are asked to paint a fence yellow, but you only have blue, red and green paint. What do you do?"_ he read out to the teams.

"Got it," Jenny, Sophie, Simon and Olaf said straight away.

"So yellow but you don't have yellow paint..." Piper said to her team mates to think a bit. After a huddled hushed argument, they broke apart and nodded. "We got it too." she said being the captain.

"You go out and get some," / "You paint it a different color," both teams said together.

"Well I suppose both can be the right answer," Jamie said looking it up, "But the one they wanted was _'Go get some',_ " he said to cheers of the team to his left. "But let's give your team half a point since that could be an answer too."

"So the score's now 10 to 7 and a half." Jenny said marking it in the snow on the scoreboard.

"I'm getting bored of these puzzles," Caleb said looking around the cove to see if the grown ups were done yet "Lets try something else."

"Like what?" everyone asked.

Just then Jamie noticed Hiccup and Merida coming back from their last lot of kids, on Toothless.

"Well... Hiccup did promise me a ride on Toothless as a bribe to get me to come back when we were seeing Manny," he said rubbing his chin "I think it's time he held that up..."

And just like that he was up and running over to them, quickly followed by his friends.

*o*

"And they were the last ones set for us," Hiccup said dismounting Toothless.

"Yep, thank god," Merida said rubbing her butt to sooth it "No offense, but you really need to make that saddle more comfy."

"You get use to it after a while," Hiccup said waving the comment off.

Just then the kids all came rushing up to the two of them Jamie at the front arms crossed and a look on his face as if trying to get them to remember something they forgot.

"Er... can we help you lot?" Hiccup asked confused.

"I've come for my ride on Toothless you promised me," Jamie said head held high.

 _ **'Someone tell Little Jack, me too tired to fly at moment, please,'**_ Toothless said patting down some grass and curling up to go to sleep, wrapping his tail around him.

"Toothless is a bit tired to go straight back out flying Jamie," Hiccup said translating, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"Ok so Merida can give us those archery lessons instead then," he said turning the arrow onto her.

"Can't a girl get some rest first please Squirt?" Merida asked yawning "But hey if you think you can teach yourself here," she said giving them her bow and arrows. "Just don't kill anyone." then just like Toothless she settled down for a well deserved nap, that was short lived thanks to Hiccup.

"Merida," he cried snatching the weapons away from the kids before they ran off "You can't just give kids things like this just assuming they know what they're doing."

"Yeah and wasn't the deal _'One full day of you teaching him / us how to use them_ '?" Jenny said coming up next to Jamie the same look on her face.

"Well then we're out either way then," Merida said stretching a bit "I'm too tired to do anything except sleep, and it's not going to be a full day. As soon as everyone else is done with the kids, you lot are going home and straight to bed. So sorry and all that, but good night."

With that she went to get comfy again.

"You know you can just give them those suction-cup toy arrows," Rapunzel's voice said sweetly as she came over with Antony, just finishing her run with the kids. "You know let them get some practice in before Merida shows them how to do it probably with her one."

"Does anyone here have any of those lame excuses for these here, Punzie?" Merida mumbled "Didn't think so."

Rolling their eyes everyone moved away from the two fire hazards with short tempers trying to sleep, and continued their conversation.

"What now Jamie?" Sophie asked looking up to her brother.

"A game," he said looking over to Merida a truly Jack like smile coming to his face. "A game called, ' _Don't wake up the Princess'_."

"Err... I don't this this will be a good idea kid," Antony said.

"All ideas are good ideas,*" Jamie said proudly rubbing his hands together.

"Ok. The one who can get the closest to Merida, and then back, without her noticing you, is the winner. Agreed?" he asked putting his hand into the center it immediately being layered upon by all the other kids and Olaf, not knowing what was going on but didn't want to be left out.

"Now who wants to go first..." Jamie said looking around.

*o*

"This... is a truly horrible plan," Hiccup said to Rapunzel and Antony who were ready with water balloons just in case Merida woke up and got just a bit cranky with the kids, as he watched Jamie tiptoe his way back up the hill towards Merida.

"Then why aren't you stopping it Hiccup?" Jack's voice came up behind them a grin on his face staff on his shoulder.

"Er... I was out voted?" Hiccup said in a hushed voice. "Besides are you really going to let Jamie do this? Do you have any idea how cranky and flamed up a rudely awoken Merida can be?"

"Nope," Jack said "But that's what we're testing here isn't it?"

"Yeah?" all the kids minus Jamie all said quietly.

"Well then when you're all in full body casts covered in burn marks," Hiccup said walking away "Don't blame me."

*o*

Closer and closer Jamie got until he was just on the borderline of the shade the tree Merida was sleeping under was casting. Looking back Jamie saw his friends watching and urging him to continue. But just as he was about to do so, One of Merida's Wisps Popped up in front of him and shook their little blue head it's ghost like arms crossed.

Trying to get around the blue blob, only for more to come up, Jamie finally got the message, and sulked away - still being as quiet as he could.

At the bottom of the hill everyone asked why he just backed off like that.

"She's got those Wisps of hers guarding the borderline of the shadows," Jamie said a bit upset "They wouldn't let me in."

"Let me try," Jenny said after a bit and everyone getting upset that the game was over.

So now it was Jenny's turn of going up the hill.

When she got their, the Wisps came out just like they did with Jamie, but then got all cheerful and acting like children for in their presence was the Daughter of Vesta.

"Hey guy's," Jenny whispered, cupping her hands for them to sit there "I know probably perhaps Merida asked you to do so, so she can get some sleep, but you mind if you let me and my friends get to her for a game we're playing?"

The Wisps looked at it over, thinking then back to Jenny and tilted their heads questioningly.

"Well, one by one, one of us will try and come up this hill, and get as close to Merida as we can without waking her up, and then come back down again," Jenny explained "But we can't do that when you're blocking our way. So you can still do what Merida has asked of you, just you know, make it a smaller circle. You know what I mean?"

Tensely waiting for their answer, Jenny held her breath. Then as one the three blue blobs nodded and moved closer to Merida, about half way into the shadow.

"No more than that then?" Jenny asked to be clear, getting shaking heads. "Ok, thank you."

Then with a wave and a smile she went back down.

"So how did it go?" Jack asked as Jenny returned.

"Ok, so they're still going to be there, but they're going to be closer to her," Jenny said "The one to get closest to them now and back with out waking Merida up, is the winner."

Agreeing to this, Pippa was the next to go.

* * *

 **AN: *Quote from** _Gravity Falls_


	27. Chapter 27

While the kids were playing their truly, horrible and dangerous game, Hiccup went over to the Guardians, Emily Jane and the Elder Seasons just seeing them finish their last lots too.

"And finally every last pipsqueak is back home," Bunny said stretching a bit.

"Well not every last one Bunny," Hiccup said coming over "Still got Jamie and his friends, and Jenny and her brother to send home yet."

"Well then go get them, Hiccup and we'll take them home," North said motioning for Hiccup to do so.

"Yeah... I'm not going to be the one to ruin their fun, because it might ruin my face," Hiccup replied backing off "You'll see what I mean when you go over there. But I'm staying here."

With that and some confused looks the others set off to find the kids to send them home.

They heard the problem before they got there, which consisted Merida screaming at the top of her lungs

"YOU ARE SO DEAD FROST!" and Jack came riding the winds laughing joyfully as balls of fire came shooting at him, that he only just dodged.

Rushing to the direction Jack had came from to see what was wrong all they found were the kids and the other teens rolling around on the floor laughing at Jack's bravery? stupidness? suicideiness?.

Just as Merida was about to unleash another fire ball, aiming right at Jack's head, Sandy conjured up his sand whips and tied her hands together.

"Ah, thanks Sandy," Jack said coming down leaning against his staff a smirk on his face which vanished quickly when Merida gave him one of her own.

Surprising everyone, Merida gripped the sand whip holding her hands and urging up as much heat as she could turned it to glass, shattering it against the tree she was next to, then she rushed towards Jack, this time being held back by Bunny who wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground.

"Ok sheila enough of this," Bunny said calmly.

"No!" Merida said eyes burning "Put me down! Let me go!" she said struggling.

"Just what exactly did you do to get her so mad Jack?" Tooth asked turning to the boy who looked that he was ready to take off at a moments notice.

"Nothing..." Jack said.

"The ruddy bluming glacier, dropped a pile of snow on me while I was TRYING to get some sleep!" Merida screeched still trying to get Bunny to let go.

"I was testing if you weren't dead," Jack said holding up his hands "After taking no notice of any of the kids, especially when Monty slipped and fell over more than once, we were just making sure."

That got Merida to stop struggling and a look of confusion crawl over her face.

"What?" she asked.

"Jamie came up with this game of seeing who could get to you closest, and back down, without waking you up," Rapunzel explained for Jack.

"Right," Jack said "But when everyone had done it twice, and you still didn't do anything, we needed to make sure you were ok."

"And a simple, _'Hey Merida, you awake?'_ couldn't of fitted better?" Merida asked back on the ground arms crossed glaring at the white haired boy.

"We tried that," Antony said loving the fact that this was, for once, not his fault. "But nothing happened."

"So instead of working out that she didn't want to be disturbed and leave," Amber said "You decided to dumped a pile of snow on top of a Child of the Flames?"

" _Decide's_ a bit stretching it," Pippa said coming forward now too.

"Meaning Jack did it before we could ask what to try," Jenny concluded.

"Ok," North said "Only one way to get this sorted out. Jack, Merida come here please," he said calling them forward. "Jack say sorry for the snow, and Merida say sorry for the fire balls."

"Sorry for the snow/fire balls," the opposite Seasons said not looking the other in the eye both pouting like children that their attacks couldn't do any more damage to the other.

"Right, now with that out of the way," Crystal said gently whacking Jack around the head like his mother use to do, "It's time to get you kids back home," she said looking to the children.

"Not yet," Jamie said coming forward, "Hiccup still needs to take me flying on Toothless, and Merida needs to teach me how to use her bow."

At that everyone turned to the older Viking and the Scottish Princess eyebrows raised.

"We needed someway to get him to go back to the cave when we were talking to Mani," Hiccup said, who finally came over, to defend them "And we will Jamie," he said quickly to let the boy know that it wasn't a hoax. "But not today. Some point in the near future, but not today."

"Yeah today's your fist day of school," Merida said backing the Viking up.

"Daww..." all the kids, except Simon and Jenny wined, the latter rushing off without any announcement.

"JENNY!" everyone cried about to follow her when the boy said not to.

"Jen... Jenny doesn't really like school that much," Simon said avoiding everyone's eyes. "Be... Because of her powers, one she's called a freak by almost every other kid in the building, even though the teachers tell them off for it," the six year old said

"And two, she... She's placed in a flame proofed room, from the point she arrives to it, until the last bell rings, not allowed out for anything, only a few number of teachers are told to go near her to teach her the lessons that she need to be taught, and everyone else is told to stay away from the room and her, when it come to transferring her from there and mums car. E... Even I'm not allowed to see her there."

Everyone was totally shocked speechless. But none more so than Crystal who after gripping her hands into fists, started to rush off into the direction Jenny ran off in.

"Where's she going?" Cupcake asked nodding to Crystal.

"Probably to talk to Jenny," Olaf said "Tell her she knows how it feels being treated like that." he said nodding to Simon.

"How?" everyone asked.

"Elsa had a little sister when she was human, then one night..."

*o*

"I accidentally hit her with my powers," Crystal said sitting next to a curled up in a cave Jenny wanting to be left alone. "And she started to go ice cold. The only way to save her was to visit some magic trolls that lives in the kingdom I came from."

*o*

"But to save Anna, Pappiee needed to alter her memories meaning all the memories of Elsa using her powers were gone," Olaf continued telling the children, and the teens the story. The Guardians and other Seasons knowing the story, but listening anyway.

"When they got home, Elsa's dad told the guards to close the gates to the palace, he reduced the staff..."

*o*

"They limited my contact with everyone, and kept my powers hidden from everyone," Crystal said taking a sigh "Including Anna. At least you get to show people you trust about your powers and have your brother near you," she said.

"Only at home," Jenny said shifting her position slightly but sill not coming out "And even then I can't use them as much as I'd like."

"Yes well..."

*o*

"Everyday Anna went to her big sisters door, asking if she wanted to come out and play," Olaf narrated "But being afraid that she might do something worse to her sister, Elsa always said no.

'Then one day their parents left for their cousins wedding," the snowman said looking towards Rapunzel and Eugene a slight smirk on his face confusing everyone, except the elders. "But sadly... they didn't make it, or come back."

"Err... What was that ab..." Jack tried to ask only to be shut up by Merida.

*o*

"Three years later my coronation came to be," Crystal continued. "And just when I thought I was going to make it to the end of the day with my secret staying just that..."

*o*

"Anna come along with some prince she just met that day, and asked her older sister to bless their marriage."

"Wait... what?" everyone asked blinking mouths hanging open.

*o*

"How could she do that?" Jenny asked a bit more open but still not quite there "Didn't she know anything about strangers? You cannot just fall instantly in love and marry someone you just met..."

"That's what I told her," Crystal said smiling nodding "So we got into an argument, she took one of my gloves which helped me hold back my powers, and well..."

"You let everyone see what you can do," Jenny finished for her getting a nod from the older girl.

*o*

"Then after running away over the fjord, and being called a 'monster' by an old guy from a lace called Weaseltown," Olaf continued "Elsa accidentally started a winter in the middle of summer, and Anna, feeling this was her fault, went after her."

"Huh, I always wondered what that was," Bunny said getting looks from everyone "Hey I may be connected with spring, but I'm still concerned about the other seasons as well."

"Yeah well..." Olaf continued.

*o*

"After I got up the North Mountain to be alone and be by myself, never to go back," Crystal said "Anna found an ice harvester to help her find me."

"Wow an ice harvester in an eternal winter..." Jenny said smirking slightly "That must been... really unfortunate for him."

"Yeah well, then they met..."

*o*

"Me, and after I told them how much I wanted to see summer," the snowman said a dream like look on his face "I guided them to where Elsa was."

"You think someone should tell him?" Jack asked softly as the snowman was still dreaming.

"No way," Rapunzel said "You'll hurt his feelings."

"He'd of been even more hurt when the sun came out back then Punzie," Hiccup said stroking a awoken Toothless on the head.

"Anyway," Olaf continued snapping out of it, "I showed then where Elsa was, and after a minute with the sisters talking..."

*o*

"In rushed my little snowman screaming he liked warm hugs," Crystal said smiling "And then because of something Anna said, an unwanted flash back, and the news of what I'd done to my kingdom... I... I..."

*o*

"Hit Anna in the heart with some of her ice," Olaf said getting the audience to go silent.

"Then after Elsa zapped up Marshmallow..."

"Who?" everyone asked.

"Who she conjured up back in that garden," Olaf said as if it was obvious "Anyway..."

*o*

"After they were kicked out, and going to see the trolls about the problem I set my sister in," Crystal said "Hans came to the castle and trashed the place and locked me up in my own castles own dungeon," she said the cave getting just a slightly bit more cold, not that either girl noticed.

*o*

"WHAT!" everyone called Jack screaming the most.

"What what?" Olaf said "I'm just telling the story. "Anyway back to me and Anna and Kristof... We made it to the Trolls they taught us that 'Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart'. Thinking that this meant a true loves kiss, we rushed back to Arrendele for her to get one from the prince.

'But it turned out, that Hans didn't love her, and just wanted the throne to call his own, being thirteenth in line in his own kingdom."

*o*

"The fat ass," Jenny muttered gripping her fists together melting Crystal's snow.

"Yeah, well after he left Anna to die by becoming a frozen statue, he went to tell everyone that this was my fault and because Anna set him in charge before she came after me, and he lied that they said their marriage vows blah blah blah, everyone turned to him as he sentenced me..."

*o*

"To death." Olaf said pausing letting everyone to let out their anger to the prince.

"Then somehow Elsa got out and ran off into the storm she was making worse with her fear." the blob of snow continued once everyone finished "Then I found Anna and we worked out that it was Kristof who she was meant to get the kiss from. We were about to try and get to him, when icicles stared to come out of everywhere, and blocked our way out..."

*o*

"Eventually they made it out of a window and down to the fjord when I was with Hans, him telling me that Anna was dead," Crystal said wrapping her arms around her legs, "Because of me."

Jenny was silent.

*o*

Everyone was silent shocked that this jerk-ward would even think of saying this.

"Then after falling to the ground in shame, pain, despair, etc..." Olaf continued "And halting the storm, making everything visible we all heard Hans unsheathed his sword and saw him about to strike Elsa..."

*o*

"Just as he was about to lower the sword, Anna got in the way, and finished becoming ice just as the sword hit," Elsa said calmly.

*o*

"That act of true love," Olaf said "A sister sacrificing herself for another. Was the act that unfroze Anna's heart. Then upon realizing how to control them, Elsa unfroze everything, gave me my own personal flurry, Anna punched a tooth out of Hans and after kicking out Hans and the Duke of Weaseltown, turned the courtyard into an ice ring and lived..."

*o*

"Happily ever after." Crystal finished smiling.

"So... what's the point of telling me all this?" Jenny asked uncurled now and next to Crystal leaning against her gripping the older girls hand for comfort.

"To tell you you don't have to go through this alone," Crystal said patting the girls hair. "Eventually everything will work out, Daughter's of Vesta are only that until their first night with a boy. But you're too young for that yet anyway," she said cutting that idea out and throwing it away. "Until then remember those you love, those you care for, those who you would sacrifice yourself for. Love is very powerful dear, and emotions control elemental powers like yours and mine." she carried on.

"Nothing ever lasts forever dear, and hey, at least you get to play with your brother, and be in more than one place than your room each and everyday."

"Why do I have to this this Daughter?" Jenny asked gripping Crystals dress more trying not to let tears shed.

"Because it's your family way back when that Vesta gave the flame to."

When that didn't work, Crystal thought of something else. "How about I teach you the song I sang while I was running away? Granted we might need to change it for you and your flame..."

Thinking for a bit, Jenny looked up, a smile on her face, and nodded.

*o*

Everyone was staring wide eyed and wide mouthed to the small snowman in front of them who was smiling the biggest smile they've ever seen on anyone.

"So... Crystal is Elsa..." Jamie began "And Elsa's the Snow Queen?" he asked getting a nod.

"AWESOME!" the kids cried then not hearing the grown ups call out spun to them "Why aren't you excited about this?"

"Because we already knew Jamie," Buddy said smiling slightly "Well the other older Seasons and the Guardians anyway..." he said nodding to the younger ones who all but Jack were still out of it.

Just then...  
 ** _  
*My fire shines bright_**

 ** _In the black of night  
_**

 ** _Only embers to be seen_**

 **A prye of deescalation**

 **And I fear that I'm it's Queen**

 **.**

 **The blaze is burning**

 **Like this ranging pain inside**

 **I ignited the spark**

 **when it should have died**

 **.**

 **What have I done?**

 **What did they see?**

 **Am I the bad girl**

 **I always seem to be?**

 **Deny yourself**

 **Don't let it show _*_**

Wondering where this singing was coming from, everyone got up and silently followed it listen with all their hearts all the way on how sad it sounded.

 ***** ** _Well now it shows_**

 _ **Let it glow**_ _  
_

 _ **Let it glow**_ _  
_

 _ **My fire is warm and bright**_

 _ **Let it glow**_ _  
_

 _ **Let it glow**_ _  
_

 _ **Why judge it wrong or right?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I can't help that I was born this way**_ _  
_

 _ **Let the flames rage on**_

 _ **The heat never bothered me anyway***_

"I think I might know who's singing this then," Merida and Simon said together and both putting in a slight burst of speed towards the music.

 _ ***It's painful how my charred past**_ _  
_

 _ **Scarred my desire to try**_

 _ **But those fears from my seared memory**_ _  
_

 _ **Are fears I'll now deny**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **It's time to live life sure and new**_ _  
_

 _ **To be the fire pure and true**_

 _ **No good no bad no judge for me...**_

 _ **I'm free**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Let it glow**_ _  
_

 _ **Let it glow**_ _  
_

 _ **A phinox reborn I'll fly**_

 _ **Let it glow**_ _  
_

 _ **Let it glow**_ _  
_

 _ **I'm not afraid to try**_

 _ **Now's my turn**_ _  
_

 _ **So watch me burn**_ _  
_

 _ **Let the flames rage on***_ _  
_  
Everyone quickened their pace at that, the teenagers getting there first stopping confused Jenny smiling not noticing them was the one singing, small balls of fire in her hands, Crystal watching her telling them to be quiet and just watch and ask questions when Jenny was done. _  
_  
 ***** ** _My fire flurries toast the ash and torch the ground*  
_**  
Everyone looked to Crystal at that with a slight confuse, slight 'really' look, both of which she ignored.

 _ ***My smoky cinders roast the air and scorch all around**_

 _ **Relive, regret no more**_

 _ **Forgive forget the past**_

 _ **I've been looking back too long**_

 _ **A futures all I ask!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Let it glow**_

 _ **Let it glow**_

 _ **I'm the light at the break of dawn**_

 _ **Let it glow**_

 _ **Let it glow**_

 _ **Cold yesterday is gone**_

 _ **Here I'll stay**_

 _ **I'm the warmth of day**_

 _ **Let the flames rage on**_

 _ **The heat never bothered me anyway***_

With that Jenny finished panting slightly, stowing the flames away, beaming her smile towards Crystal.

"Feel better?" Crystal asked smiling.

"A bit." she said.

"Good," the elder Winter said turning the girl to the others, making her freeze being knocked out of it when Simon ran up and jump hugged her.

"Hey Elsa taught you her song," Olaf said pushing forward to stand next to Crystal.

"Well sort of," Jenny said not looking the snowman or anyone right in the eye blushing a bit. "We... We tweaked it to fit someone with flames instead of snow but yeah other than that, this is hers."

"And here I thought it would be a top ten song," Jamie said coming to the front now too coming up next to Jack.

"Re... Really?" Jenny asked turning even more red and playing with her hair

"Yes... But if it's based off of something or someone elses song... I don't think they let those in. Sorry," he said shrugging.

After a few minutes, Jamie was holding an ice-bag against his arm which with a flamed fist Jenny punched in anger not caring his cry of pain as much as she would have done normally, and the girls were with her to see is she was alright.

As were the boys with Jamie.

"Well that hurt," the boy with the bag said.

"Yeah, you only make a mistake like that once," Antony said nodding remembering what Merida did to him back at the Pole.

"Well actually you're meant to be smart enough not to do that at all," Hiccup said staying out of this.

"I was only saying what I thought of her singing," Jamie said lifting the bag checking.

"Before you flipped it and basically set it as an insult," the boy with his dragon nodding along said.

"Oh what do you know?" Jack and Jamie said together.

"That if a girl is more powerful than a boy, it's the girl that's in charge of the relationships wheel," Hiccup and Antony said together.

"And you would know this from where exactly dragon boy?" Jack asked.

"I just do," the Viking said.

"Oh come on," the frost lord said twirling his little stick "Surly after you defeated the Red Death and bonded the Vikings and Dragons you must of gotten someone... Like say a certain blonde, double headed axe wielding, girl..." he said pausing loving the look on Hiccups face and the fact that his eyes kept shifting towards Merida.

"Want to share something Hiccup?" Bunny asked recognizing the signs of nerves the boy was giving off.

"Nothing I WANT to share no," Hiccup said at last getting up and walking away, his dragon at his side after whacking Jack around the head with his tail.

*o*

Over with the girls Merida was getting just the same dish served to her.

"So if you did manage to of gotten out of there..." Rapunzel said playing with her hair speaking of the on fire building from Merida's past "Who would you of gone for?" she asked speaking of Merida's past and of the Dukes sons and her betrothal - How it got to that the Scott's girl would never know.

"Like it's any of your business," she said getting up quickly and walking off.

* * *

 **AN: Song = Fire Version of 'Let it Go'**


	28. Chapter 28

Silently Hiccup and his dragon sat by the pond looking into it remembering everyone from Berk, Astrid in particular, and how he used to feel about her.

"Bet she never liked me bud," Hiccup said not noticing Merida come up behind him and hide behind a tree.

"I mean who would love a talking fishbone right, a toothpick who could barely lift swing a hammer, or throw an axe, or kill a dragon, when that was everything around Berk?"

 ** _'Astrid liked you Hiccup,'_** Toothless said rubbing up against his boy. **'** ** _Why do you think she kept kissing you after she punched you? And remember that time with her and Stormfly... We got stuck in that trench and all that snow fell on top of us?"_** the winged beast asked in a smirking voice.

"Kind of hard to forget when you bring it up almost everywhere," Hiccup said rolling his eyes.

 _ **'Is Merida your new Astrid, Hiccup?'**_ Toothless asked his ears playing around sensing someone was there behind the tree.

"Like that's really any of your business bud," Hiccup said but not giving an answer thinking about it.

From behind the tree, Merida was about to leave, upset that Hiccup could of even thought of loving someone before her.

Wait? Since when did she care if Hiccup used to love or does love anyone else?

She was about to leave them alone and go off to think a bit more, when Hiccup began to whistle a tune that caught the princess' ears.

 **H *I'll swim and sail on savage seas**  
 **With ne'er a fear of drowning**  
 **And gladly ride the waves of life**  
 **If you will marry me***

Hiccup sang playing with a stick in the ground drawing boat on a sea, with waves towering over it.

 **H *No scorhing sun  
Nor freezing cold will...***

 _T *Will stop me on my jorn...ney*_

Toothless sang receiving a glare from his friend and a giggle from Merida **_'Sorry...'_**

 **H *If you will promise me your heart**  
 **And love...***

Hiccup continued sighing not feeling like he could go on, quickly rubbing out his picture.

 ** _M *And love me for eternity...*_**

Merida sang coming out from the tree smiling, twirling her ribboned belt around her fingers the gentle breeze playing with her hair.

Hiccup was shocked, by a few reasons, one she was there, meaning she just heard what he and Toothless were talking about, two how beautiful she looked, and three that she knew this song.  
 _  
_ _ **M *My dearest one, my darling dear**_ _  
_ _ **Your mighty words astound me***_

She continued walking forward holding her arm up for it to be welcomed by Hiccup's as they began to do the dance that came with the song.

 _ **M *But I have no need for mighty deeds**_ _  
_ _ **When I feel your arms around me***_

~o~

Back at the cave overlooking the pond, the two groups were congratulating themselves, shaking hands and nodding with smiles of pride as they watched the two below show their love for one another with this song.

~o~  
 **  
H *But I will bring you rings of gold  
I'll even sing you poetry* _  
_**  
"Oh would you?"  
 _  
_ **H *And I will keep you from all harm**  
 **If you will stay beside me***

 **.**

 _ **M *I have no use for rings of gold**_ _  
_ _ **I care not for your poetry**_ _  
_ _ **I only want your hand to hold***_

 **H *I only want you near me***

 _ **B ***_ _ **To love to kiss to sweetly hold**_ _  
_ _ **For dancing and all dreaming**_ _  
_ _ **Through all life sorrows and delights**_ _  
_ _ **I'll keep your love beside me**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I'll swim and sail on savage seas**_ _  
_ _ **With ne'er a fear of drowning**_ _  
_ _ **And gladly ride the waves of life**_ _  
_ _ **If you will marry me***_

They finished, panting, and came together hands in twined, looking into each others eyes smiling.

"I thought you were tone deaf," Hiccup said smirking slightly.

"Well just because I am doesn't mean I don't know a few songs and how they go," Merida said patting Toothless on the head as he came over.

"How did you know that song anyway?" Hiccup asked.

"It was the one my dad did to my mum," Merida said "They used to do it every year for their anniversary. How did you know it?"

"It's a song my people use to sing to their loved ones when they were setting their proposals to each other," Hiccup said.

"Did... Did you ever get to sing it Hiccup?" Merida asked rubbing her arm and looking away.

"Not before I died no," Hiccup said quietly rubbing the back of his neck looking to the sky.

"Hiccup, you mind if I ask a question," Merida asked looking to the ground still rubbing her arm, not believing she ever felt so embarrassed. "And... And tell me honestly..."

"Um... Ok," Hiccup asked.

"Do... Do you love me?" Merida asked returning her eyes to the Viking before her.

It took some time for Hiccup to register what the question was, before he took Merida's hand, smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips, shocking the princess, her eyes going wide, only for them to slowly close as she leaned into it and wrapped her arms around Hiccup's shoulders.

"That answer your question?" the boy asked quietly as they pulled away. "And what ever you might of heard or think about me and Astrid, I've got something to say that I heard my mum once said to my dad... _'You were not my first love. But you are, my last._ '"

They were about to move in to another kiss when they were both hit with snowballs and quickly turned towards the one responsible both their eyes shining with power, before they went wide and their faces went deep red as it was obvious that everyone had seen the dance.

 ** _'Merida likes Hiccup, Merida likes Hiccup,'_** Toothless sang bouncing around not making it any easier for the two, who quickly pulled away and coughed nervously.

"So..." Jack said twirling his staff a grin on his face "You two ready to send the kids home or... should we leave you alone for a bit more?"

"Well it really depends on if they're ready to go back Jack," Rapunzel said turning her attention to the kids nearly all of them giggling at how bouncy Toothless was at the two coming together.

"Do we have to Rapunzel?" they asked.

"No you lot can stay here," Jack said, answering for her. "We're just going to go back to our hideouts and think up new ways to bribe you kids into believing in us."

"You lot bribe us kids to believe in you?" Jenny asked raising her eyebrow.

"Huh... That never occurred to me before now," Jamie said yawning slightly wafting away Sandy's dreamsand that was making him sleepy.

"What you mean Jamie?" Pippa asked.

"Well North, gives us presents on Christmas," he began.

"Bunny gives us chocolate and eggs on Easter," Jenny continued.

"Tooth replaces our lost teeth with money."

"And Sandy gives us nice dreams."

"The only one who's not cooped up is Jack, he's actually out there with us playing in the snow with us he brings, doing his job." Jamie said rubbing his eyes again.

"And the only one who knows how to play with us..." Sophie said remembering to when she was in the Warren that Easter and the Guardians scared her and didn't know what to do until Jack did something to Bunny.

"Huh..." the others asked looking accusingly at the Guardians.

"In the words of North, kids..." Jack said smirking as he stood tall and as intimidating as he could deepening his voice and putting on a Russian accent.

 **"They are very busy bringing joy to children. They don't have time... for children."** he said as everyone minus himself Emily and the elder Seasons, turned to the Guardians and all together blinked confused faces showing in the kids and disappointment in the others.

"So you kids going to go home or what?" Bunny asked trying to turn the arrow back to the children.

With that the kids finally agreed to go home.

"So this is goodbye?" Jamie asked Jenny as she and Simon were going to go to another part of the world.

"We don't like saying goodbye Jamie..." Simon said over his thumb he was sucking.

"No we say _'Until we met again'_..." Jenny said smiling looking around seeing no one was watching except her brother.

Quickly she grabbed Jamie's shirt and kissed him only holding it for five seconds before she backed away.

Then the siblings went off to see who would take them home leaving Jamie looking a bit dazed turning to see Jack next to him.

"Wha... What are you looking at?" he asked blushing a bit.

"Oh nothing..." Jack said smirking "I only came to tell you I'm the one taking you and Sophie home."

Nodding Jamie turned to leave with Jack looking for Jenny catching her just as Rapunzel was taking her home through one of Norths snowglobe portals.

 _'Until we meet again, Jenny'_ he thought a smile on his lips.

* * *

 **AN: DO NOT PANIC! DO NOT PANIC!**

 **There ins one more Chapter...**


	29. Chapter 29

"And at last, every pipsqueak is back home," Bunny said as those taking the kids home came back to Mother Natures Cove.

"Yep," Jack said smiling "And with that, unless anyone needs me, I think I'll be heading home too."

"Don't you want to stay and celebrate that we got this all worked out Jack?" Antony asked his hand holding Rapunzel's.

"Nah," Jack said waving his hand. "To be honest I'm a bit tired after all that's happened so I think I'm be heading out."

"Ok," North said smiling. "See you when we get back to the Pole then Jack."

"Um... actually I wasn't going to go there," Jack said catching everyone's ears, making them turn to him. "But don't worry I'll be ok, I just want to be on my own tonight. No offense."

"Ok," Tooth said for everyone "Just don't get hurt or taken from us again. OK?" she asked.

"I'll try not to..." Jack smirked "Thanks Tooth."

With that he pulled out his own snowglobe, and without speaking to it, threw it to the ground, jumping in to it after saying goodbye.

"Wonder what that was all about..." Hiccup said speaking what everyone was thinking.

Shrugging it off, everyone began the celebrations of this adventure, their minds leaving the way Jack was acting and heading towards how to win at the party games they were playing instead.

* * *

At his pond in Burgess, Jack took in a deep a deep breath of the autumn air, stretching and looking to the sky.

"So when you going to get bored of hiding?" he called out to the trees behind him smirking.

"Awww..." someone wined as she came out of the shadows and walked up to the Frost Child. "How'd you know I was there?"

"Ever since we left your lovely home, I felt your presence hanging about," he explained. "And since it seemed you liked me more than everyone else..." he trailed off looking to the Siren who was pouting like a five year old.

"So why we here and not the Pole?"

"I want to ask you to let up your 'spell' from Series," Jack said on hearing what had happened to the Elder Season of Summer. "But I thought everyone might be a bit... Shoot first, questions later," he said.

"Awe you do care," Lorelei said in a loving voice hugging the boy.

"Yeah," Jack said pushing her arms off of him, and stepping away a bit. "Don't know really why I should but there you go. So you going to let him up from your spell or not?"

"Well I s'posse it will be the right thing to do wont it..." she said "But who will I play with now then when I let him up?" she asked fluttering her eyes to the boy.

Rolling his eyes, Jack zapped the ground with his staff creating some snow which after some more magic came together to make a small snowman **(Jack's version of Olaf)** then after he was happy with it turned to Lorelei.

"Let Series go, and you can have..." he said trying to think up some names "And you can have Ozzy here, who I'll make come alive after you've done your part."

"Oooo goodie..." Lorelei said clapping her hand and hopping on the spot.

Turning to shadow she left for a couple of minutes then came back smiling.

"Done," she said "In the morning he should be back to his old self, and no memory of what's been going on the last few days," she explained beaming.

"And with that..." Jack said turning to his snowman hovering his staff over it's head poofing up a personal flurry for his creation to withstand the heat, blue snowflakes floating down onto it's head to start with, sinking into it's 'skin'.

After a couple of seconds it's stick hands start twitching and it's face starts moving as it's eyes blinked.

It looked at it's hands first and then seeing he had company said loudly "Hi I'm Ozzy and I like having fun!"

"Hey Ozzy," Jack said kneeling down smiling at his creation. "I'm Jack, and this is Lorelei," he carried on "Now even though I made you Ozzy, she'll be looking after you ok?"

"Okie-dokie Jackie" Ozzy said waddling over to Lorelei and looking up to her smiling.

"So you think Ozzy will keep you entertained for the next few centuries Lorelei?" Jack asked leaning on his staff smiling.

"Maybe..." she said tapping her finger to her cheek thinking. "There's just one tiny thing that he needs..." with that she ventured off coming back with a carrot for Ozzy for his nose, gently setting it in place after telling him to close his eyes for it to be a surprise.

"Ok open them up..." she said.

Slowly Ozzy opened his eyes and went crossed eyed to his new nose.

"This is WONDERFUL!" he said loudly "I always wanted a nose. Thank you!" he said hugging the Viking Siren.

"Ok, both of you be good for one another, and everyone else ok?" Jack said smiling "Any problems with him come for me," he told Lorelei who nodded as she took the snowman's twiggy hand and left.

Taking a deep breath Jack turned to the moon which he felt was shining a bit brighter than normal. The craters showing a smiling face looking down to the Frost Child, who smiled back.

* * *

 **North Pole, Next Morning**

"HEY EVERYBODY..!" Jack's voice rang through the building the next morning, shocking everyone out of their sleep.

"Ughh... What's that boy's problem..." Merida asked grabbing her pillow and covering her ears and turning over.

"Well it is ten in the morning Princess," someone said beside her making her open her eyes in surprise as she shot up from where she was lying down to see she was in Hiccup's room instead of her own.

"Err... why... why am I here... in your room... and not my one?" she asked hugging the pillow tightly a bit scared on what might of happened last night.

"Something about not wanting to be alone after all that happened," Hiccup explained from where he was by Toothless who was still thankfully asleep. "I think you might of been a bit out of it as well, but you don't have to worry, you took the bed, and I took the dragon. So unless it works with holding hands, hugging, and kissing, now we're Spirits... you're perfectly fine." he explained, calming her a bit.

Just then there was a knocking on the door.

"Hiccup? It's Punzie," Rapunzel said "Jack said to see if you and Merida are awake. He says he knows for a fact Series should be alright this morning so we're just going to go check."

"Wait how's he know that?" Merida asked getting up and getting to the door first.

"I don't know, he didn't say," Rapunzel said shrugging "But he says that he should be fine, only something about no memory of the last few days... Come on..."

With that Rapunzel rushed down the corridor back to the Globe Room where Jack and the Elder Seasons were seeing if their brother was alright.

* * *

*o*

* * *

 **Burgess Middle School, Assembly Hall, Burgess**

It was the first day of school for the new year, and everyone, students and teachers were in the hall getting the 'Welcome New Students' speech that was said every year.

Jamie and his friends were only half paying attention, more focused on the grown-ups' and other kids than the head teacher, surprised that their acting just like they normally would.

Almost as if... they had no idea that all the kids had vanished for at least five days.

"And finally," the head teacher said rounding up at last "This year we are proud to state, we're joining the Foreign-Exchange Program... The county that will be sending their students to us is England."

That got Jamie to pay more attention. ' _Isn't that where Jenny said she was from?'_

"For those interested in joining in and so our guests will have somewhere to live while they're here, please see Miss Knight." he said gesturing to a young women with blonde hair, in a simple pony tail, a kind face, and freckles "With that I hope you all enjoy you're first day here. Thank you."

With that the head teacher stepped down from the podium, and everyone began to leave for their first ever classes of the year, leaving the room, row by row to avoid traffic jams and accidents.

As it got to Jamie's row instead of following the crowd to the class room he rushed straight up to the teacher and gave her his name.

* * *

*o*

* * *

 **7 months later**

It had taken Jamie's mum a bit of persuasion to let him do the Foreign Exchange Program, but in the end he had won, and today was the day the students would be coming into the country.

Jamie was waiting at the air port with the other students, Miss Knight, and some other teachers waiting for the plane to land.

His friends kept telling him, that he shouldn't get his hopes up and expect Jenny to be there, what with her gift she might not even of been allowed the chance to do so.

But Jamie had a feeling deep inside that she'll be here.

"Oh there it is now children," Miss Knight said pointing to the plane that had just come into land on the runway. "Ok so just as they're getting off and collecting their things, remember, you are not only representing the school while you're doing this, but your country. You are to show your guests kindness, and selflessness while they are staying here with you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am," the kids said beaming, standing in line in front of her.

Just then the students and their teachers came through the welcome gate, the teachers shaking hands, and welcoming each other, the students looking just a tad nervous-cited about being here. All except one who was a bit off from the group, who caught Jamie's eye.

Looking around to see if it will be alright to go over to her, Jamie slowly went over to the girl and began singing quietly with a smile on his face...

 ** _*Let it glow_**

 ** _Let it glow_  
**

 ** _My fire is warm and bright_**

 _ **Let it glow**_

 _ **Let it glow**_

 _ **Why judge it wrong or right?***_

That got her to spin around and her smile to grow as big as his.

"JAMIE!" Jenny screamed hugging him shocking everyone and make everyone look at them and wonder how they know each other.

"Good to see you too Jenny," Jamie said hugging her back and stepping away. "You're here just in time for Easter, I'm sure everyone will love to see you."

"Well actually, I um..." Jenny said playing with her hair blushing a bit.

"You only came on here to see if you can see me..." Jamie said smirking "Well I've got a secret Daughter of Vesta," he said whispering "So did I..."

"Well that's two who are already sorted out then," Miss Knight's voice called out knocking the two back to where they were their blushes deepening, as everyone was watching them. "Now lets see if we can get the others done, Miss King."

As Jamie and Jenny were waiting for everyone else to be ready, they were questioning themselves on how life been since Mother Natures Cove.

"Well... One thing," Jenny began smiling holding out her hands to show the boy she was wearing gloves. "With these I'm allowed to leave that dumb room of mine, which is how I'm here."

"Cool," Jamie said thinking they must of been something North had whipped up. "But I bet you hardly need them right?"

"I'm better than I used to be," Jenny said rubbing her arm "But I'm still not sure. But whenever I feel like something will catch fire I remember back to what Crystal told me about her gift and the feeling goes away."

"That's good," Jamie said smiling "How's Simon?" he asked.

"Doing fine," Jenny said "He was a bit clingy when it came to be leaving, but I think that was Don't-Leave-Me-Totiz rather than But-You're-A-Danger-To-Everyone-Izzum. Oh that reminds me I told my parents that I'd call them when I landed to say I'm here safe and sound and didn't set anything on fire. You don't mind do you?"

Shaking his head Jamie let her call her family as he returned his attention to the teachers who had just finished pairing up the students.

After a bit, everyone was paired up, and the English pupils were saying good bye to their teachers.

* * *

Once that was done, they all boarded the coach that was waiting outside everyone sitting next to who they were staying with, and set off to the school where their host families would be waiting.

"So You asked me about Simon," Jenny said smiling "How's Sophie? And everyone else for that matter?"

"Sophie's fine, she's in nursery school now and has made some friends," Jamie said beginning to answer the question. "The others are fine as well. Oh they're going to be so shocked to see that you're here. As for our other friends..." he said lowering his voice a bit

"I still haven't gotten those archery lessons from Merida, but on Halloween Hiccup took me on a ride on Toothless. It was so cool! Jack, as fun as ever, started teaching me and the others how to skate on that pond of his in the woods. Haven't seen much of Rapunzel though..." he said in a thinking manner.

"As for the older Seasons, haven't seen them either and the Guardians meh... not really, but it is close to Easter so we might see the Kangaroo if were lucky."

"Wait the... the what?" Jenny asked confused trying to quiet her laughs when Jamie repeated himself. "You do know he's a bunny right?" she asked.

"Well you saw him," Jamie said defending himself "You heard that accent. Besides how can you call a 6'' 1 Australian accented rabbit a bunny. It just doesn't make scene. Besides that's what Jack calls him. So why can't I?"

"Hey Jamie..." Jenny said after a bit of silence between them reaching for her bag. "I get that it's a bit soon, but it's longer than everyone else since we got that time in September," she said looking around.

'But our teachers made us make friendship bracelets and told us to give them to our hosts as a sign of friendship if we felt welcomed here and whatever." she said pulling out two bracelets **(one for her one for her host)** smiling. "So... Will you accept my Friendship by accepting this tatty piece of woven together thread, and promise that we'll always be friends until the end of time?" she asked blushing.

"I promise," Jamie said smiling holding out his wrist so Jenny can tie the bracelet on and she held out hers for him to tie hers on.

And with that the two friends leaned back hand-in-hand getting comfy for the three and a half hour trip back to the school. Using that time to remember the past, and to plan for the future to let their friendship grow even more.

 **The End**


End file.
